We Found Love in a Hopeless Place
by badlybroken
Summary: Aomine Daiki, a former police, has been convicted of a first degree murder. Being incarcerated in Teikou Island Prison, he met Kise Ryouta, a former model, who always had his ways to enchant men for his own convenience and from then on, their lives started to tangle within each other's web that will lead them find love in a hopeless place.
1. Prologue

Note: This is an AoKise Prison AU and so the settings will obviously be in a Prison at a small island in Japan. Though it was in Japan, the prison system will be based from U.S. or the common Prison System we usually see in movies, since the Japanese prison environment isn't fitted for the plot of this fanfic. So please keep that in mind. :) I added some original characters too to spice up some things, so I hope you wouldn't mind it that much. A btw, I have also posted this on AO3~

Anyway, I hope you'll all get to love this series (I really worked hard for it XD) and watch out for every update of it ^^ Thanks!

This chapter was beta-read and edited by ILiveForBL .  
Check out her oh-so-fluffy AoKise work, "Idiots in Love" 3

* * *

PROLOGUE:

Living in a place where you can't even call home, a place where stagnation and loneliness will slowly consume your insides if not the sudden danger that will devour you at once if you get burned by its raging fire. Hopelessness will negate your very existence.

No matter how many times you scream for relief, no one will turn around and help you. No matter how many times you cry in remorse, no one will bat an eyelash over you. No matter how many times you fight in defiance, no one will care to save you. It's either you die as sanity gradually slips away from your being or die as blood oozes out of your guts by a stab of revenge or fury from the same guy you pissed off one time. Whichever way you choose, anyway, you'll end up dying without a sense of peace and with a betrayed hope.

Aomine leaned in closer, inhaling the musty smell of cigarette from his breath- pungent and _familiar_ \- and tasted it as his lips touched his with a bold graze of his tongue. For a second, he was tempted to delve in further and taste for more, but he fought back his urge considering that he also wanted to have a look at the pretty boy's turned on expression.

"Have you come to like the taste of my cigarette now, _Aominecchi_?" The blond asked with a hint of seduction on his smirk. He straddled on the other man's lap and enclosed his arms around his neck, like how he always does to enchant men for his own convenience; however, this time, his intentions are different. Indeed, he captivated this guy's heart, but the difference is, this guy also captured his.

"Nah, still working on the acrid smell. You know that I don't smoke." He replied and immediately encircled his arms around the other's waist in response to the flirtatious ministrations.

"Well, you can always stop. I'm not forcing you, if you don't like it."

He chuckled lightly as his face moves closer again to the pretty boy. "I can't. I wanted to have a taste of everything you try, just as how I wanted to have a taste of _everything of you_ …" And then moist lips started clashing again, beginning from an enthralling, slow, kisses to a stimulating, rough ones. "… _Kise_."

" _Hnngg… Aominecchi…_ " Shaky breaths started escaping out of their system, and though their lungs were about to give up, they have this sudden urge to continue more even if they finally pass out together only until they feel satisfied with the delight, that is, on the other hand, beginning to stuff their _hearts_.

Wet sounds echoed. Filling everything with desire and passion, as if building inside this _hell_ a place you could call _heaven_ to settle in. This was then, followed by a gasp that marks the success of satisfaction with the sudden urge for delight; furthermore, it indicates the start of another urge for _warmth_ to invade their bodies.

"I can't believe I found someone as _lovely_ as you here." Aomine murmured in between breaths, wiping with his thumb the saliva that leaked from the corner of the guy's mouth.

"Mnn…" The pretty boy moaned in response to Aomine's amorous words that simply touched his heart.

Staring at the dazed man in front of him, Aomine can't help but get swept away by his feelings and his needs and continued to strike the said man's swollen lips with yet another enamoring kiss. He delved his tongue deeper into his mouth after some sucking motion he always loves to do to the other.

The type of kisses they share, doesn't really count that much, no matter what kind it was, with or without the intrusion of a tongue. What matters most is the fact that these kisses aren't the _typical_ kisses you can find in and out of this hell of a place. It's _different_. It's not only just passion and desire that dwells inside their whole body. There's something more. It's _love_.

Love that both never thought they would discover for each other. Love that both never thought would sink the misery they both felt inside. Love that both never thought they would find… _in this hopeless place_.


	2. An Angel Lost in Hell

CHAPTER 1:

 ** _An Angel Lost in Hell_**

Aomine Daiki woke up at a distant but loud clinking sounds of metals being struck together for quite a number of times. It reverberates along the hallway, hitting each and everyone's ears accurately. It actually serves as an annoying alarm clock to every sleeping person hearing it out in the morning.

He tried opening his eyes, but his lids betray him as it kept shutting down contrary to his volition. Though somehow, he cannot deny the fact that he has intentions to give up and go back to his slumber because he knows so damn well he doesn't have enough sleep yet.

The same loud noise gradually increased as it progressively reached his site. He is certain then that there's a vast difference with how much vexation you could get when the sound itself was right next to you. He opened his eyes and this time his lids were surely cooperating with him, as it knows the sleepiness that is eating his system a while ago were replaced by a kindling irritation that is ready to go on rage with one wrong move to piss his short-tempered-self off; however, the clear scenery that surprised his eyes when he opened it became a big wake up call to him.

The blue ceiling of his room that he usually sees first thing in the morning became a dirty-white cemented ceiling that he can actually start making out shapes with the different stains plastered on it. The warm-looking walls of his room with different pictures of some memorable people on his life and different framed awards and merits he had received from his work and duty were swapped with a cold, white, cemented wall that definitely welcomes anyone with loneliness and stagnation. The convenient, big bed and comforter that secures him up when he needs the time to rest from an awful lot of things he has to do has turned into a dull-looking double-bunker that will undeniably give you a body-ache with its paper-thin mattress. And the comfortable set of clothes he always wore were traded into a distinctive, orange, _boiler suit_ that doesn't nearly complement with his dark complexion. Everything became new again to Aomine with one fell swoop; despite the fact that things inside this god-forsaken place weren't as new as how he felt it was.

 _Everything has changed_.

"Wake up, boy, wake up." A husky voice of an old man called out to him. This was then followed by another of those same annoying sound that was produced by the repeated hitting of a metal baton to the steel bars- that has been automatically opened when he woke up.

He rose up from his bed and the taunting grimace he intended to display just a while ago became a face full of dreariness as it tries to digest the upsetting reality he has to confront from here on out. Facing the old man with a body that looks more of a couch potato than of an officer due to the bulk of fat protruding on his skintight uniform, he asked, "Excuse me, what time and day is it?"

With an unruly and unsophisticated laugh, he replied "Still half-asleep, huh?"

There's a tone of superiority to the man's voice. Maybe because he was talking to him – a _newcomer_ \- or maybe because he already was used to these kinds of silly questions by people like him, who is still groping with uncertainties the unfamiliar things he has to take tight grasp on in the dark side of his reality. But either way, his tone gives him a feeling of just wanting to heave a dull, long, sigh in resignation to the thought of wanting to punch this old man for getting on his nerves. But, of course, he can't do that at all because he knows he's really _superior_ to him at this point on. Well, not in terms of physicality though, because his body and his physical strength are far better than the old man's with the great amount of time and experience he has put into it to achieve that kind of fitness that is appropriate for police officers like him; however, physicality wise, now that he has stooped down to this level, he has the reason to flaunt that kind of tone.

"Today's date is July 23rd, the day of your _rude awakening_." He mockingly said "It's six o'clock in the morning, you got an hour and a quarter to fix things, do some morning exercises of your own, make your bed, hit the shower or just wash your face. Whatever. At exactly seven-fifteen, morning call will start and you should be back here in your _cell_ or else, you will experience your first _punishment_." He produced yet another laugh and with a much higher tone of arrogance, he asked "You got that?"

Aomine nods in a forced compliance and before the officer could turn on his back, he said with a mischievous grin, "And oh, Welcome to **Teikou Island Prison** , _former police sergeant and detective of Criminal Investigation First District,_ Aomine Daiki." And then he walked out, choking on his laughter.

Teikou Island Prison. An all-male correctional facility located at a small island in Japan that holds 500 inmates that has been convicted of their crimes. It only has a medium-security but that doesn't mean that it was easy to escape and break through the securities for the whole prison was surrounded by fencings, tall walls, electrical wires, and a body of water. There are several armed guard towers, security lightings at night, automatic doors, roving patrols, and secured and impenetrable main gates that will prove breaking out to be extremely difficult.

Yes, _this is hell_.

Sighing, knowing that he can't do anything about his situation, _at least for now_ , he jumped down the double bunk and approached a stainless steel lavatory jutting out on the cemented wall of the cell. Feeling the cold water gushing down from the faucet hit his hands, send shivers down his spine. What more he could feel if he has gone into the communal shower to take a bath then? He bets that there's not a single heater to warm the water or if there is, it isn't working at all. Just for the sake of personal hygiene, he splashes some water on his face, rubbed his eyes off of any dirty matter stuck to the tip of his lids - a remnant of his sleep, and felt his face numbing on the freezing sensation. He immediately grabbed the towel he had hung on a towel rail nearby and wiped the wetness off his face.

Giving up at the possibility of taking a bath with the chilling feeling he had experienced, Aomine decided to do some morning exercises. Since he became a cop, this has become a part of his routine of his everyday life. He believed that gaining a physically fit body is a must to his profession, helping him to have greater freedom to move easily and gain more strength in police operations and some unforeseeable emergency situations. Although, right now, he is in a situation where he isn't the sergeant Aomine Daiki anymore, that doesn't serves as a reason to change his morning routines and stop maintaining the healthy body that he has obtained. Well, having the brawns will be a benefit to him here in this prison. Like if some circumstances where to happen and he has to wrestle his way out alive, he has at least an advantage.

He did a few body stretches for several minutes, followed by jumping jacks and push-ups that he's quite used to doing, and planned to end the exercises with some curl-ups to retain his abdominal muscles. While lying on the cool, hard, floor of the cell, he positioned himself by bending his knees with his feet flat on the ground and his hands touching the back of his head. Then slowly, without much effort, he raised his torso up until he reached his thighs and repeated it over and over. Though the atmosphere surrounding him is cold, the exercises he did successfully invaded his body with warmth that he can feel little beads of sweat forming on his forehead. After the morning call, he will surely enjoy the shower to wash away the heat in him, since he has nothing to do this whole day today anyway and the succeeding days he has to deal with.

Feeling pretty satisfied with his routine exercise, he stood up, grabbed the towel he used a while ago, and wiped the sweat off of his forehead. There were unnecessary noises outside that were probably from his fellow inmates or from the prison guards who are loitering around and he was so sure that since the time he jumped off the double bunk and did his exercises, or rather, since the time he entered Teikou Island Prison yesterday to be convicted of his 'felony', he had started a world of his own inside this 6x9 prison cell; however, this world finally shattered when someone intruded to talk to him.

"Oh so you're the Aomine Daiki, they are talking about." A bespectacled man who has a messy black hair and a pair of squinting eyes that looks as if he was quite amused in seeing him with a guarded expression said.

Aomine immediately became suspicious of the man, _well not like he has trusted anyone inside this hell at all_ , but the sly amusement on his face just gives him a gut feeling that this man is the type to enjoy jabbing at other people's weaknesses. Letting his guard down over him will surely be a great mistake.

"Who are you?" He asked, noticing the man is of average height and build and, knowing he's several centimeters taller and more muscular than the man, he knew then he could take him on if ever a sudden fist fight will happen.

The bespectacled man chuckled, probably more amused with his question, and walked slowly towards him "Please, don't be so hard on me. I understand you don't trust me even with the slightest trust you could give to a stranger begging for money. Well, yeah, I'm a stranger and, of course, you are too to me, but we shouldn't from now on because I'm not intruding in your cell, or rather _our_ cell, for I am your _cellmate_ , Imayoshi Shouichi. Nice to meet you." He held out his hand in front of Aomine and offered him a friendly smile that he knew is very superficial.

Of course, the taller guy hesitated. Shaking hands with this man just means he is giving him a small trust he could give to someone he met and Aomine doesn't want to give him even the slightest of that. You see, Aomine is the type of man who perfectly believes in his own capabilities and strength. He knows that in life, the only person he needs is _himself_ , and everyone can just be whoever they want to be as long as they don't get in his way. Well even if they get in his way, he's pretty sure he can take them all. And so, he ignored the waiting hand of the guy, giving hint that he doesn't have any intention to 'befriend' him. He then mumbled something to himself, "I knew having no cellmate is too good to be true.", that the bespectacled man must have either thought it was directed to him or thought he should interfere with Aomine's choice of words.

With a wide grin on his face, Imayoshi spoke "Well, this is hell. You can't expect to easily win a jackpot unless you pursue _Satan_. And… Didn't the guard who escorted you to our cell yesterday say anything? He should've mentioned something about your cellmate being on _solitary confinement_ , at least. But hmmm some guards won't give a fuck about anything anyway, so I think I'm getting the situation here."

Aomine's attention got caught by what he heard. Imayoshi entered solitary confinement and that just means he did some dangerous things to be put there, though, yes, everyone in here can be considered _dangerous_ , but being put into the isolation cell may mean he's extra perilous. He put on a more guarded expression on his face, he really needs to be extra careful that is. However, noticing how Aomine hardened his face, Imayoshi burst out laughing.

"Oh god, please don't make that kind of face!" He snorted "Look, I'm a businessman. I sell goods that aren't available at the Prison Commissary like cigarettes, drugs, condoms, and things like that; though alcohol and women are an exception cause well, you know, it's hard to sneak that in. And because I smuggled goods from outside, I got caught a few weeks ago and was sent to the solitary confinement and _nothing else_. Feeling at ease now that you know that I am _less harmful_ than any inmates you could meet here, Aomine-kun?"

The sly smile plastered on Imayoshi's face irritated Aomine; though he cannot deny the fact that relief washes over him when he heard that. However, that doesn't change anything, including his trust for the guy and his idea of being by himself inside this lonely and treacherous place. He just gave him a nonchalant expression after that fleeting relief, insinuating that he doesn't care about him being right, or to be more precise, he doesn't care about him at all.

"You know, you need to learn how to get along with people who you can be allies with. You'll need them when time comes and you are in great danger." Imayoshi stated.

" _Whatever_. I'm hitting the showers." He said, passing the bespectacled guy to make his way towards the communal shower. It was actually quite prideful and arrogant of Aomine to suddenly hit the shower even though he really didn't intend to just to ignore Imayoshi's advice and to leave things behind like that. Nevertheless, this doesn't give him any of the slightest wavering feeling to his resolve. _Who needs allies if he has himself, anyway?_

Aomine believed that he still got 15 minutes before the Morning Call starts and that would be enough time for him to wash away the sweat off of his body. The other inmates has already finished taking a bath, leaving the communal shower near his block empty but used.

Though he's feeling the wet, cold, tiles beneath his feet sends little shivers on his spine, Aomine entered the communal shower with a towel hanging on his shoulder. At first, he thought he was the only one inside until he heard a humming sound that echoes around him. It pleases his ears as if it tickles and it gives him a bizarre feeling that, for a second, he could taste what he hears and hears what he tastes. The honey-like sound that floods his ears reaches his tongue with a delicate taste of sweetness. It's _saccharine_.

Piquing his interest, Aomine moved closer to the sound and found a slender body of a young man. He was pretty sure the shower area is still part of the hell he just entered yesterday and he was so sure he hasn't gotten out of this place yet; however, the figure he was looking- rather, staring- into right now was like a perfect body of an _angel_ that came down from _heaven_. With a back that was as if chiseled into flawlessness and precision and a milky-white skin that radiates luminosity and exquisiteness into Aomine's eyes that only a wing attached to the man's back will convince him that angels really do exist, Aomine was stunned completely.

Ahhh… _What a lovely sight_ … _I didn't know angels can be lost here in hell_.

* * *

Note: Thank you very much!

This chapter was beta-read and edited by ILiveForBL .  
Check out her oh-so-fluffy AoKise work, "Idiots in Love" 3

Expected Update: October 7 (or earlier)


	3. Like a Moth to a Flame

CHAPTER 2:

 _ **Like a Moth to a Flame**_

Kise Ryouta breathes in through his mouth the smoke coming from an expensive cigarette stick he just lit up a few seconds ago. He makes sure to savor the feeling along with the taste of smoke and nicotine itself to the fullest for it was his last stick, and earning another of that brand- his favorite- would be pretty hard. Blowing it through his nose like an expert, the blond felt the satisfaction drown him while his craving has finally been sated.

"Hmm-hmmm…" He hummed happily as the chemicals invaded his lungs. He's enjoying the delight he's feeling up till now while squatting inside his smoking place that is hidden from the eyes of the prison officers roaming around.

Giving a blowjob to the new prison guard he just seduced a few days ago is definitely worth the action in exchange for the bliss he was drowning in right now. Even if it means risking his safety by disobeying Haizaki, Kise didn't hesitate to take his chance to grab the naïve prison guard by his wrist towards a secluded space and suck him to his content to earn a pack of cigarette. Well, he only did that since Haizaki is in solitary confinement for several weeks now for almost killing the previous prison guard. And without Haizaki, his daily wants- rather, his daily needs- aren't provided to him. Of course, he needs to do something about that and since he doesn't have a single cent on him, he has no choice but to do it. He didn't have any problem with giving a blowjob, anyway. In fact, he's pretty confident with his skills and it doesn't actually make any difference with how he's doing it with Haizaki because it's pretty much the same thing.

The cigarette stick quickly turned to ashes and smoke and with just one more breath, the burning tobacco rod met its end. Kise stubbed it on the ground and threw it away on the lump of cigarette butts near him. He then stood up and decided to take a shower since he still had 20 minutes left before morning call starts.

Humming to the sound of an upbeat song that he has heard years before on a radio, Kise turned the shower on after putting his bathing necessities nearby and undressing himself off his orange boiler suit. He felt the gush of cold water run along his blond hair down to his milky-white skin and, though the water is bone-chilling, he's pretty much used to it for he's been showering with that same kind of water temperature for already three years here in prison.

Unconsciously stopping from his carefree hums, Kise went silent for a while as if he had just went out of his blithe attitude and entered a cave of silence and contemplation. He then repeatedly brushed his hand along his left arm, lightly scrubbing it with the continuous dripping water. And after his left arm, he did the same with his right.

It was always normal for Kise to do something like this before he washes his body with soap. He would slowly and repeatedly stroke his arms, his neck, and his whole body under the shower and after a few seconds, his mind would wander itself through overthinking and deep rumination. This was a ritual for Kise as if to rinse out the impurities he had within him. He doesn't understand why he repeats this ritual every day, knowing that it's not actually helping him at all with everything he hid behind his façade, but he'll just find himself doing it every time.

No one wants to go back to that awful past, Kise. Why would you keep thinking about that?, He thought, realizing he'd drifted off again.

Leaving the somber atmosphere he had just created, Kise went back humming to bring back the blitheness he had a while ago. He got the bottle of shampoo from his bathing necessities nearby and started scrubbing his hair till foamy bubbles appeared. He immediately rinsed it off after a minute of massaging his scalp and, while still humming, he went to get his soap and a bath pouf that he scrubs his body with.

Kise began emitting his usual carefree and unwary vibe. Giving off an atmosphere that makes everyone think he isn't locked up in a Prison estate. He continued humming and rinsing off the foamy soap all over his body, little did he know that a tall man – a few centimeters taller than him- with navy blue hair and a dark complexion was staring right back at him, completely stunned. He only found it out when he was about to turn around, intending to wash his back with the running water from the shower.

Just as he was, the man was pretty surprised too when he had realized he has been caught by the blond – or rather, he had realized he has been staring at a man. Looking at the scenario these two has been stuck with, it's very obvious that the taller man was more shocked than him who was supposed to be weirded out right now for getting watched while he was taking a bath, moreover, by a man. However, given that he was confident with his looks, he was used to being stared at by anyone, even if it's by the same gender as he was; since he realized he swings that way when he was in high school.

In order to push the awkwardness away, the former cop cleared his throat, though it was pretty obvious on his face that he didn't know what to do after. Kise's lips quirked up in a sly curve. He knew that the man was captivated by his beauty and at times like these, especially now that Haizaki isn't around, he has the habit and the urge to play mischievous games with the man to completely enthrall him to his own convenience.

He flashed a smile at the tanned male, neither too fake nor too genuine, neither too friendly nor too conceited. It's the usual smile he plasters on his face when he's intending to charm someone. It's simple but will totally melt someone's heart.

"I believe this is the first time I've seen you here. Are you perhaps the newcomer they were all talking about? I'm Kise, by the way, nice to meet you." He suddenly said and held out his hand.

The man's eyes widened further as he was caught off guard by the blond after thinking he had completely put back his defense on and, though he had refused to shake hands with anyone since he entered the prison yesterday, he doesn't know why but he shook the hand Kise held out for him.

It was as if he had been compelled to shake it and he knows so damn well that doing one more thing with regards to this man will make things dangerous for him. But, ironic as it is, he had just answered his question unconsciously as if Kise just made him slip facts out of his mouth. "Yeah, I'm Aomine. Nice to meet you."

Uttering those words, Aomine bit his lips.

Fuck, he thought. And somehow, he knew he had fallen over Kise's cliff the moment he had said that. Now, he had a feeling that he's the moth and Kise is the flame. No matter what he does, he'll be attracted to the dancing fire in front of him, alluring him, and once he get caught, he'll definitely get burned. But, no, he couldn't afford to lose his guard and neither his composure here. He needs to stay strong and survive this hell and with this beautiful guy trying to tempt him, he was sure he won't last long on this place.

He can see right through Kise's intentions. He briskly perceived that the blond uses his charms to entice men and plays around with those he catches. And though the other half of Aomine's feet got caught by the trap a while ago, he has to make certain that his other foot will not be caught too. Just like what he did to Imayoshi's approach a while ago. He hardened his face, signaling that he isn't completely paralyzed by this angel's brilliance.

Noticing how Aomine can now, without a doubt, comprehend his deceptions and seductions, Kise sighed and quickly showed what is hidden behind his mask. He put on the impish, conceited smirk that he was concealing all throughout the time and crossed his arms below his chest. The angel Aomine thought became a devil with an exquisite beauty "Heh, you got caught already and you still managed to get away on your own? How impressive."

Aomine didn't say a word. Actually he doesn't know what to retort back at him. If Imayoshi can be considered the sly, dangerous type; Kise doubles the trouble. Deciding that he needs to step back now and stop any commitments with this guy, he turned around without notice.

Kise didn't say a thing but he kept his gaze at the taller man. He watched him as he stripped himself from his boiler suit and put it on a dry table nearby together with a piece of towel he was carrying with him a while ago. He then walked straight to the empty shower stalls at the other side and started taking his bath.

The dribbling water from the shower trickled down his tanned complexion. The mere sight of it makes anyone gulp as the water drip down his well-built body and as his alluring abdominal and pectoral muscles flex with every movement he makes. Aomine, who has started to wander off in his own world again, ran his hand across his hair. This made Kise realize that the man emits a sexy aura and it piques his interest.

"Hey, do you swing that way?" Kise crassly asked, with a silly grin on his face.

"What?" The sound of the showers running echoed all over the place but Kise was sure Aomine heard him right and his 'What' is mainly rhetorical and just an expression of his shock. Kise knows his question is pretty direct and insensitive to some but he actually doesn't care though. He believes society should learn how to face reality anyway.

"Meh, you heard me right, though." The blond pouted.

Heaving a sigh, Aomine finally answered, "No, I don't. I like big boobs, long hair, and curvy body. Plus-" He turned his head around to face Kise and to point something more when he was startled with the walking naked blond in front of him.

Seconds after, he found himself a few inches away from the blond's pretty face. Aomine immediately tried to move away, but the other man held his face between his hands and made actions as if he's meticulously inspecting his facial features.

"You've got good looks." Kise finally said, letting go of the former cop.

Aomine raised a brow. What is this man up to?

"A great body…" Kise continued and slowly, without the taller guy noticing, his hands were moving towards Aomine's behind, and, with no hesitations, cupped one of his ass cheek with one hand, making Aomine speechless, "And a great ass."

Smiling mischievously at Aomine, Kise spoke again "If you only go for girls, then try thinking twice about it now. You're a former cop, right? I bet you have heard a lot of news or cases about homosexual gang rape or assaults in a prison. With a body, looks, and ass like that, you're quite suitable as a target of prison douchebags.

Aomine wouldn't deny that he has heard things like that. In fact, cases filed by the relatives of the inmates who has been a victim of rape and assault inside the prison were more likely be ignored or get trashed by the court since they believed it's not that 'important' to be given time to. Though he knows that, he admits that it's still one of the awful truths he's still managing to take a tight grasp on at the dark side of his reality here in Teikou Island Prison.

"Though you give an aura that is more like the pitcher, there are still some strange dudes who like to try fucking top guys, you know. I don't exactly know why, but maybe it's because they feel like they are more superior for dominating a guy who once dominated another before." Kise continued "And to avoid getting your ass raped, you either prove yourself to everyone that you're powerful and you're the type to fuck and not to be fucked- which is definitely difficult to do, Or you go get yourself a formidable top to protect you from everyone, though the thing is, you gotta have to say goodbye to your virgin ass; since no stupid man will go ahead and back you up unless you give something in return. Well, at least, it's not rape because it's consensual."

Aomine knows that so freaking damn well and though he knows that, he doesn't have faith in that concept. Because he believes that he alone can survive this place for the rest of his sentence. It's not like he has trust issues that he cannot rely on anyone to be an ally. It's just that he has absolute confidence in himself that he can do things on his own. The only one who can beat me is me, that's what he always says since he was young till now that he's already 26.

Really, Aomine doesn't understand why Kise kept on saying these kinds of things. He knows what the blond says is mainly true but he doesn't have a clue why he kept on babbling about these things even though they both know for a fact that they had just known each other several minutes ago. And so, giving up, Aomine heaved yet another sigh and muttered "What's the point of you saying this?"

The blond blinked twice before answering, "Eh? You don't get me? I'm saying you should learn how to make allies or back-ups to secure your safety here in prison! I'm just giving you a friendly advice since you're a newcomer. To survive this hell, you should know how to accommodate and please Satan really well." Hearing that made Aomine remember what Imayoshi said to him a while ago. He guessed that that belief is pretty famous and well-used in this place.

"I appreciate your friendly advice, blondie. But I can survive this hell without setting a tea or two for your Satan. Because I can be Satan myself." Aomine said with a conceited smirk on his face.

Kise's interest for the dark-skinned man heightened. He started having an impression that Aomine is the type that will intrigue anyone with his words, actions, and belief. He thinks that he is someone who will be so much more fun to be play with because he will not bore you out with every perilous and smug attitude he has. And with that, Kise's smirk turned into one hell of a grin. He absolutely wants to see how this self-important man will struggle to survive.

"You're a very interesting guy, you know?" Kise commented, the fascinated grin still etched on his face.

"Huh?" Aomine's brows furrowed while he turned around to resume taking his shower.

"Let me tell you two things you need to watch out and be careful for in order to have a less chaotic life here in this prison. First, the Prison Officers. Once they see something wrong to their eyes, they will immediately send you to Solitary Confinement as a punishment to your act; whether or not the act is actually rightful or not. They can easily shoot you down too if ever you managed to create a life-threatening situation. But don't worry, they will give you three warnings before they shoot." He let out a short and quiet chuckle and continued, "Second, the inmates itself. You see, there are two prison gangs here in Teikou Island. One is situated in the Block A of the Prison and the other is on the Block B. Block A is led by Kagamicchi, Block B is controlled by Shougo-kun. Both of them are a shut call. They have connections with the Prison Officers, so they have greater freedom here. According to the Prison Inmates Hierarchy, they are at the top. Therefore, if you have the guts to say that you can be Satan yourself, then you also better have the guts and the capability to surpass or even just be on the same level as them."

Aomine didn't say a thing after that but Kise knows that the guy have those things tattooed in his mind.

With an evident slyness and subtle amusement in his expression, Kise turned around and went straight to the shower stall he occupied a while ago after saying, "Well then, much luck to you, Ao…minecchi~"

Note: And here's chapter 2! It's earlier than the expected update (yay! :D)  
Hope everyone will enjoy reading this chapter~  
Comments/Reviews will gladly be appreciated!

This chapter was beta-read and edited by ILiveForBL.

Expected Update: October 16 (or earlier)


	4. Oh How the Mighty Have Fallen

CHAPTER 3:

 _Oh, How the Mighty Have Fallen_

It has been a week since Aomine got into Teikou Island Prison. He wouldn't deny that he had troubles with how things work around him and with the big adjustments he had to come up for him to be able to survive. Well, it's understandable since everyone who has entered any prison for the first time would surely be having a hard time with the sudden big constraints they had to face on their willful life and the hell-like place that will eventually consume you into damnation. And because it's hell, it's definitely something you can call a hopeless place.

Aomine turned over on his back. The thin mattress made his back sore and he can't help but feel irritated about it. There are some things that he has been gradually struggling in getting used to like the early morning roll calls, the insipid prison meals, and the freezing-cold shower, but the only thing he really cannot get used to are these mattresses that give him a hard time sleeping every night. And, well, a sleepless Aomine is a grumpy and dangerous bastard.

Clicking his tongue, he muttered, "Fuck."

"Chill out, Aomine." Imayoshi chuckled, his remarkable slyness is still as evident as ever "You know we can't do anything with those mattresses. If your back really fucks you up, then just go visit the infirmary."

Aomine and Imayoshi's relationship haven't changed that much since the first time they met. Imayoshi, being cunning and deceitful as he is, continues to have himself entertained at the expense of the other man's wary attitude towards him and Aomine, being noncommittal and reticent, remained indifferent to everything he thinks is suspicious. Well, Aomine can say that, for some reason, there are rare times that he has answered Imayoshi's questions without a grimace on his face; however, it isn't much of a significance to say that there is a big improvement between the two of them. Plus, a week ain't enough to earn or to give trust.

Ignoring the bespectacled man's advice like usual, Aomine just clicked his tongue for the second time. Imayoshi wasn't surprised by it, in fact, he knew that the man will just give him a cold shoulder. And so, he just made another of his sly chuckles and said, "That's the Aomine I like. Oh well, I need to go. The Prison Commissary needs me, I'll see you at lunch later."

Aomine watched as the man made his way out of their cell. Breakfast and Morning Roll call has been done already and it is Work time for those inmates who have works to do just like Imayoshi and Leisure time for inmates like him who just remained idle. Well, it's not like he planned to stay like this with nothing to do. It's just that he's still not motivated enough to do things yet. Just like his body, his mind and his heart are still adjusting to things.

Aomine just closed his eyes then. He has been doing the exact same thing this whole week of being a lazy but bored ass and probably he'll find something to do tomorrow to change this unproductive thing he was about to make as a habit. But for now, maybe some sleep will make him less irritated and will give him a 'good mood' after. However, before he can even doze off, a prison guard called for his name as he went towards his cell "Aomine Daiki."

Aomine sighed and slowly opened his eyes to look at the man. He was pretty annoyed again at first but this annoyance quickly turned into surprise when he heard him say "You have a visitor."

"Momoi Satsuki" A prison guard called a certain pink-haired girl out.

With a smile on her face that totally says 'Finally', Momoi stood-up from the bench she has been sitting to. She has been here since about an hour ago, filling out forms and undergoing inspections by pat downs and metal detectors, and she can't help but say she wanted to finish everything as soon as possible so she could go and meet her beloved step-brother right away. And now that her name has been called out, signaling that she can finally go inside the Visiting Area to meet him, an evident delight was plastered on her face.

As she enters the room, she was asked to sit down on one of the empty chairs and table and to wait. Momoi did so and looked around the room as this was all new to her. She noticed that there's quite a number of prisoners with their visitors inside the big room. There are wives visiting their husbands, sons and daughters visiting their fathers, and a lot more. If before she could only see this kind of scene on movies and drama shows and sympathize with the characters over the couch, now she could say that she is experiencing it first-hand.

Of course, she didn't expect things to be like this. She didn't expect that her dear step-brother who has a good position of a sergeant and a detective will end up becoming a prisoner. It was a huge surprise for everyone though. Even for her step-brother himself. No one would've ever thought that the court would have that kind of decision, the kind that will lead him into a prison. She then remembered the day when a police officer knocked at their house, carrying a warrant of arrest, and cuffing her step-brother for being a prime suspect of the murder case of his own police superior. And just a week ago, the said step-brother of hers, Aomine Daiki, was convicted of first-degree murder, leading her to now- visiting him in Teikou Island Prison.

The door she has entered a while ago suddenly opened and, as what she has expected, the face of the familiar man she misses so much appeared before her.

"Dai-chan!" She called out with a huge smile and jolly voice but cracking off at the end, overwhelmed by the excitement and anticipation welling up inside her chest. She immediately encircled her arms around the man's body as he reached her place while being escorted by a prison guard that Momoi barely noticed. It was then that a drop of tear slid down along her cheeks. She misses him so much.

And just like her, Aomine was sure he wanted to hug his step-sister back, to encircle his arms tight around her slender body, but he can't. The pink-haired girl noticed how he won't hug back and found that his wrists were cuffed together.

Ahhh… right.

Slightly dispirited by the mere sight of reality in front of her, Momoi's big smile faded.

Sigh. If only he can do something about that. He misses this girl so much, he misses his beloved step-sister. He may not be the type who shows sentiments and displays affection to anyone, but knowing that starting from now, it will be rare to see her again, Aomine can't help but to plaster a longing expression on his face. Spotting this expression, the girl immediately put back a smile on her face. Not a huge smile though, rather a sweet, pleasing one.

"Satsuki." Aomine muttered, that's the only thing he can do for now, at least.

"I miss you, Dai-chan. We miss you." Momoi sincerely said, as they both sat at the empty chairs and table. The Prison Guard who escorted Aomine a while ago remained standing near them. They couldn't help but feel bothered about it at first; however, that's how life here in prison works – full of constrictions.

She continued, "I am so sorry it took me a week to visit you here. Aside from the busy schedule I had with work, I didn't know I couldn't easily just enter the prison for a visit without setting an appointme"

"It's okay, I understand. You don't have to apologize." Aomine assured, "How are you? How's Mom and Dad?"

"We're all fine." She replied blithely, "I got promoted on work just a few days ago, I immediately told my Dad about it and he was so happy, he said both of us should meet this week for a celebration."

"Oh that's great. Congratulations." He smiled, grateful of his step-sister's success, "And what did Mom and Dad said about your promotion?"

"Uhhh… About that… Well, I haven't told Mom and Aomine-san about it yet. Since they were so anxious about your case and—"

"What the fuck, Satsuki." Aomine disgustingly retorted, leaning his back and head on the chair and the wall against it. He quickly closed his eyes and sighed as if it will ease things up.

"Listen, Dai-chan. Not telling about my promotion and unable to celebrate it with them isn't that much of a big deal! I am so worried about you staying—here in this awful place! We are worried of what might have been happening to you here. We are afraid that you don't eat properly, that you don't get enough sleep, and that you can't get along with the other inmates here! We are afraid that one day… we won't get to see you." The pink-haired girl knitted her brows and grabbed Aomine's hands that are cuffed together, "We are terrified of the thought that something bad might happen to you, Dai-chan. That's why we are really pushing things through to the best of our abilities just to file a petition for a retrial of your case."

Momoi continued speaking, though there was a slight hesitation on her voice since she doesn't know if bringing this up won't reopen fresh wounds for Aomine, but she needs to let him understand why she was doing this "We believe in you, Dai-chan. We know you didn't do anything. We know you are innocent and you have just been framed up. We know that the Aomine Daiki we treasured so much isn't the kind of guy who will do that."

Aomine, bothered by the things his dear step-sister said and by the things his own mind stubbornly dictates over him, remained silent. He understands her point really well, but he can't just let her do things like that. She needs not to be in self-denial just for him. He appreciates the things they are doing and the belief they had on him and he won't deny that he also wants them to file a petition of retrial for him; since, he doesn't want to stay on this place that he knows he doesn't belong to.

After heaving another sigh, Aomine began speaking "You know how much I appreciate all of your efforts, right, Satsuki? I totally do. I am glad you, Mom, and Dad were all working your asses off just for me and I couldn't get even more touched about that. Thank you very much. But you see, you coming here on your free times and Mom and Dad filing a petition for me is good enough already. You shouldn't bother prioritizing me over your own happiness. Don't deny yourself over things that recognizes your talents and skills."

"Dai-chan…"

"When you go home, I want you to immediately inform Mom and Dad about it. It is their right to know about it and it is your right to let them know about it. Promise me you will do that and promise me you will never do that kind of stupid thing again. You hear me?" With a tone of superiority and worry, Aomine said. He needs to make sure things like this wouldn't happen again.

With a nod and a simple smile that realizes how greatly loved she is by her step-brother, Momoi replied "Alright, Dai-chan. I understand."

It took them several more minutes before the visitation time was over. They talked about lots of things including Momoi's achievements at work and Aomine's adjustments here in prison. They had also talked about how Momoi and their parents will work on the petition they are going to file and such. And after the prison guard announced to them that Momoi's visitation time was already over for today, she immediately give her step-brother one of those tight hugs like she doesn't want to let the man go.

"Mom, Dad, and I will visit you again once there's an opportunity. Just wait for us. And we'll make sure the petition won't get trashed by the court. We're going to get you out of here no matter what." She muttered as she rests her head on Aomine's chest.

"Then, I'll wait for that."

As soon as the visitation was over, Aomine was immediately escorted back to his cell. There he saw a certain blond guy at the top of the double bunk bubbly waving a hand over him. He's sitting with his legs hanging from the top, swaying it playfully and with a perky grin plastered on his face- just like a kid.

"Welcome back, Aominecchi~ How was the visit?" He greeted brightly.

"Kise." Aomine replied as the cuffs securing his hands together were being unlocked by the prison guard, "What are you doing here? And… stop with that annoying nickname."

"Nothing. I just wanted to know what you're doing, since I'm bored as fuck right now. And, don't be so rude! I always add '-chi' to the name of the person I respect and I hold an interest with, you know. So don't say it's annoying."

Aomine noticed the pout on the pretty boy's expression. The slyness of his smile and the sulking pout on his face left Aomine in a state of confusion on how he should take Kise Ryouta as a person. He doesn't know if the blond is a sensitive person, one that is vulnerable against disapprovals and judgements and easily sulks to things that doesn't go his way; or if he is just a cunning bastard who loves to act at low status but works their plans against you without you noticing them.

"Yeah, whatever." The dark-skinned man muttered, choosing to ignore what Kise said and pretending he didn't notice his sullen pout, "Anyway, what are you doing up there in my bed? Get down here!"

With a teasing giggle, Kise jumped down from the double bunk. The childish pout on his face vanished and quickly became an impishly, frisky smile.

This guy isn't serious at all in anything, Aomine concluded.

He was even more convinced with his conclusion when Kise suddenly, after jumping down the bunk, wrapped his arms around his neck and moved his body closely- sticking against him- in a very seductive and playful manner.

"What are you doing?" Aomine indifferently asked.

"Hmmmm… Who knows?" The mischievous blond snickered and moved his face closer to his, making their lips only an inch apart that they began to share the air they are breathing in. Aomine became quite wary of the situation then, but he chose not to show it as he was sure this will satisfy the other man more. He knows that Kise is that type of a guy.

Definitely not serious.

"Lunch time, everyone! Leave your cells and go straight to the dining hall without causing any ruckus!" One of the prison guards just shouted.

It was already lunch and Aomine was hoping Kise would get distracted by loud shout and move away from him. However, nothing like that happened.

And so, Aomine let Kise do what he wants with whatever motive he had in him. Aside from the fact that he actually doesn't know what to do to stop Kise without him being the one at the lower hand in his game, he just decided to play along with him. At first, it was all a big hesitation to Aomine; since being seduced by a guy like this is all new to him. He has to admit that letting another guy touch him hurts his big ego as a man. But when he was all determined to just go with the flow, even though he can feel his heart starting to thump fast inside his chest, Kise suddenly heaved out a long sigh.

"You're boring..." He muttered as he rolled his eyes and made another of those sulking pout "Everyone would fall back on their knees when I did that to them you know?"

Did he finally give up?

That's what Aomine thought but when Kise's big, playful smile quickly appeared on his face again with a slight glint on his eyes, He knew for sure that things aren't over yet.

"…But even though your expressions are boring me…" Kise continued, still clinging on his neck "That doesn't change the fact that you caught my interest. You being different from everyone increased my fascination about you even more."

What does he mean by that? Does it mean that Aomine had just dug his own grave? That him acting so indifferent and unaffected by Kise's slyness just made the blond like him more? But if he did act against those cunning moves, Aomine swore Kise will continue to do that to him. So this just concludes that this former cop has been damned from the beginning since he met Kise, right?

Aomine doesn't know what to say, just as usual, Kise caught him off-guard. It was then that a prison guard suddenly hit a metal baton to the steel bars surrounding his cell, making the two of them to jerk out of the situation which is pretty awkward for Aomine. "Lunch time, bastards. Haven't you heard?"

The blond and the blue-haired guy quickly turned to face the man who had just called them with insults. To be honest, Aomine was quite thankful that the prison officer intruded. At least he was plucked out of the tense and awkward situation he had with Kise. However, his insulting tone of voice slightly irritates Aomine and so does Kise who was about to retort back but the guard spoke off first.

"Hold back your lasciviousness, blondie. Or everyone will be set on rage again if Haizaki found out about this. I'm tired of cleaning after your asses, you good-for-nothings, so keep your asses down for a while." The prison guard indecently told off, he then turned to switch his gaze to Aomine "And you, former sergeant, I hate to break it to you but, you should be careful of who or what you deal with. Not everyone and everything in here you can own. If before you can boss officers around just because you are a sergeant, not anymore, because right now, I am the boss and inmates like you can't defy us no matter what."

Kise immediately broke the silence that was about to form when the prison guard walked away. With a frown, he said, "What the fuck is wrong with him? He always pisses me off. Shougo-kun's paying him and so it was his job to clean up the mess. He can't be complaining about that. And I bet he was just scolded off by the Prison Sergeant that's why he's taking out his anger on you, Aominecchi. Just don't worry about it."

"I don't really care though. He can rant as much as he wants to but I won't be giving any shit to him. Anyway, I'm going to have my lunch." Aomine said and started to walk out of his cell towards the dining hall. He ain't giving Kise any chance to seduce him again.

"Ah! Wait for me, Aominecchi, I'm coming with you!" He heard the blond call him off.

Of course, he didn't wait for Kise, neither did he slow down his pace. He believed that as much as possible, he should stay away from the guy because he knew he will surely give him a hell lot of trouble. What Aomine didn't know was that, either staying away from Kise or not, trouble will always bump its tail over him.

"Oh, how the mighty have fallen!" A man's husky voice was heard, making Aomine to stop dead on his tracks. He knew that the man's voice is quite familiar. He turned around and found a pair of menacing eyes with a creepy grin staring right back at him.

Notes: Thank you very much!

Expected Update: October 26 (or earlier)


	5. Be That as it May

CHAPTER 4:

 ** _Be That as It May_**

It was a scene filled with panic and horror.

The whole bank was confined with such critical silence that with just a single intake of breath, it will cause a tiny disturbance over the whole area. Indeed, this moment is just breath-taking.

As sweat drips across a woman's forehead, lies a vile and repugnant conflict within her that asks if this is going to be her end. The cold, hard muzzle of a gun that is touching her temple just shook her out of her mind, making her tremble in terror and agitation. Indeed, she wants this to end. She will do anything just to stop this mad man from detaining her over his big arms and threatening her life by pointing a gun; this includes asking him herself what he wants.

She swallowed, as if it will make her fear disappear, and quickly sum her guts out. "W-what do you want?! I-I'll do anything! Just please, let me go!" She asked frantically with an awful plea in the end.

The 6-ft tall skinhead didn't budge. Aside from the fact that he doesn't actually care about what the woman was saying, he is determined to hold a gun over her as his hostage in order for him to get out of this bank. He needs to do this or else he will surely be put in a jail for robbing a bank and, of course, taking a bank teller as a hostage. He wouldn't be resorting to this kind of situation if only the rest of his gang didn't leave him when their plan to rob the bank didn't work at all and the cops just arrived earlier than they expected. Now, he's in a state where he was cornered inside this tiny room in the bank by the police and leaving this bank with a hostage but no money. Remembering that just made the man grit his teeth and hardened his will to settle onto this decision.

"Shut up! Or I'll shoot your brains out!" He shouted and tightened his grip around the woman's body. His loud voice agitated not only the woman but also the whole police group who are outside the room he was into, waiting for him to surrender.

"N-No! No! Please, I beg you!" The woman cried out hysterically, making the police in a hurry to set up their plan. They then started talking and negotiating with the man.

But of course, the skinhead didn't bother talking to them, he began setting up his plan too as the other party did. He plans to get out of this room by taking the girl with him and leave the bank through the back the door. With this, the cops will surely dare not to shoot as it will be the woman's life and safety at stake. And if they do, he will make the woman his human shield in order for him to get out. After that, he will use the car he just saw from the window a while ago to escape. He is pretty confident with his driving skills so he knows that once he retreated from this bank, everything will be easy.

Everything inside the man's mind is perfect. He knew that through this woman, he can leave this bank safely. He knew that any minute from now, he may be able to get out of this situation. However, everything just crushed into pieces of disappointment as a certain police guy who smeared failure over his face just appeared right before him and ruined everything out…

All these scenes just started replaying in his head as he met the same police guy who just shattered his plan like glass into the same place the said man sent him into.

Interesting…

As fury from the past darkened his eyes with menace, a smirk suddenly appeared on his face. He likes this… or rather, he loves this.

"Oh, how the mighty have fallen!" He shouted, capturing the man's attention.

It made the former cop stop dead on his tracks and he knew the man somehow remembers his voice. His smirk quickly turned into one creepy grin that can scare someone out as the guy turned to face him.

"Remember me, Mr. Police Man?" He asked, keeping the grin on his face.

That face… that croaky voice… Aomine will never forget.

"Oshiro…" He muttered, surprised. Just as it was to Oshiro, Aomine didn't expect to meet him again. Not to mention, of all places, it was here in prison where he sent the guy into when he was still a cop.

"I'm glad you still remember your former colleague!" Oshiro replied with superficial happiness and sarcasm.

Aomine became silent. The guy's sarcasm just stabbed him a little as he had really treated him as his friend when both of them were still in Police Academy and he never once named him as a former one. They spent good times together, graduated from the academy together, and became police officers together; but there was a point in their lives, that the other earned a step or two while the other remained in place. Aomine gradually became a young sergeant and at the same time, a detective of the criminal investigation division; Oshiro, on the other hand, remained a police officer at his age. This reared insecurity inside Oshiro's head. This insecurity eventually turned into envy then when he was fired as a police officer after getting caught while indulging in some police violence. And when the unforgettable bank scene happened, everything that Oshiro has for Aomine just turned into hatred and indignation.

Noticing that Aomine took a while to reply back, Oshiro continued with his insults and sarcasms, definitely mocking Aomine , "This is just so funny, Right? The oh so mighty sergeant Aomine Daiki who had kicked hundreds of sleazy bummers and junkies into jail has now become the sleazy guy himself!" He laughed derisively "Where's your honor now, Aomine? You have greatly fallen!"

Aomine let the man be with his insults. He knows that Oshiro held a grave hatred over him and, even though he has treated him as his friend, he wouldn't go ahead and please him to be in good terms again. He isn't the type to do something like that, he isn't the type to push himself over someone who doesn't like him back. If Oshiro doesn't like him and wants them to be enemies, then so be it. He doesn't care anyway.

And now that he finally decided that they are enemies, there's no point in staying here and listening to Oshiro's child's play. Aomine's got to admit, he has very little patience and there's a big chance that he will blow a gasket over the skinhead due to his unnecessary mocking. So, staying here has no good points.

With a heavy sigh, the blue-haired guy ignored the other and turned around to go back to his track. This displeases Oshiro. He thought that Aomine never changed with that high and mighty act of his; due to that, he decided to deliberately push more of his buttons.

"You know…" Oshiro started as the former cop began walking away "I was totally intrigued on how come the mighty you have fallen into this hell of a place. Well, you are almost invincible back then, everyone's looking up to you, so why? Because of that, I pulled some few strings to, you know, satisfy my curiosity. And… I couldn't believe you'd kill your own superior just because he has pissed you off a lot of times!"

Aomine, on that instant, stopped walking. He heard something. Something that will set trouble for Aomine. Something that will set danger for Oshiro…

"I knew you were such a hot-tempered guy, but I didn't know you could actually – oof!" In a flash, without any notice, Oshiro was instantly slammed against the cemented wall by Aomine who has no hesitations to do it so; like a panther cornering his foe, as if telling it won't back off. Aomine then grabbed the guy's shirt, balling it into tight fist, and stared furiously at him. Aomine had just snapped.

Great, Oshiro thought with a triumphant smirk, as if he had just won a game against the former cop.

"Don't you dare say those words again!" He gritted through his teeth. "Yes, I'm a short-tempered guy but I will never ever kill someone just because of that!"

Oshiro struggled a laughter in response, even though he was almost choking by Aomine's grip on his shirt, he still managed to utter some words to continue his insults, "You sure about that? I can feel your burning desire to kill me right now though."

"Hah. I can always make you as an exemption." Aomine retorted and raised his other hand up in attempt to punch the skinhead. He doesn't care anymore, he blew off his fuse and he should be prepared for what he shall receive from him. But before he could even send off his fist towards Oshiro's face, a prison guard suddenly blew a whistle over them.

"Hey, you two! What are you doing?" The prison guard said as he hurriedly walked towards them.

Aomine let go of Oshiro then, making the guy cough and choke from not getting enough air. He remembered Kise telling him that one of the people he needs to be careful with are the prison officers or he will surely be sent into Solitary Confinement for causing an obvious violence in prison. Of course, he doesn't want that. If sleeping on his bunk already fucks him up, what more can the Isolation Cell make to him?

"Nothing." Aomine nonchalantly answered as the guard approached them.

Aomine wouldn't deny that that was an obvious lie. He was caught almost punching Oshiro back there, and him, replying that it was nothing, was downright inconvincible; well, not like he was actually convincing in the first place. Of course, the prison guard is well aware that the situation a while ago wasn't just nothing. There was tension formed between Aomine and Oshiro that reeked of cruelty and malice. Because of that, he started warning them, "I don't care what you two are up to, however, if even just for a while the both of you cause some ruckus, I will immediately send you to Solitary Confinement. Got that?"

Without any choice, Aomine and Oshiro nodded in forced compliance and the Prison Guard immediately sent them away. But before the two could part, Oshiro, all of a sudden, pulled Aomine's shirt – like what he did to him. This startled the former police. Yes, Oshiro is very aggressive with his words but he didn't know he could also be as aggressive as Aomine was a while ago. Though, it wasn't that much of a surprise if you're going to look at it from different perspective and we'll compare their build as Oshiro and Aomine's height and weight aren't that much of a difference.

After that, Oshiro muttered something that only the two of them could hear. He then quickly pushed Aomine away before the prison guard could catch a sight of them and gave him one naughty smirk which was totally vexing.

Oshiro was entertained by this unexpected encounter, and so was Kise who has just witnessed everything that has happened between the two. He was just following Aomine who had just left him several minutes ago when he saw the said man talking to one of Haizaki's former gang member. Kise doesn't know who the guy is but he was sure he was one of those troublesome men who had been kicked out of the group by Haizaki and joined Kagami's gang instead. And this troublesome guy is now confronting the newbie and former police who had just caught his attention since the first time they met. Not to mention, this man was the one who told him that he can be the "Satan" of this prison hell.

That's right, Aomine never ceases to amaze Kise.

Though he would've been more amused if the prison guard didn't interfere with them and Aomine's punch had just landed on the other's face. Well, it isn't that bad anyway; since he just saw how the skinhead had just surprised Aomine by showing him some of his aggressive actions.

Kise immediately walk towards Aomine - when he and Oshiro finally parted - and approached him casually as if commotions like that are a normal occurrence. Well, at least, it was in a prison.

"Whoa, that was a little intense!" Kise chuckled.

Aomine frowned, "You were watching?"

"Hey, hey, I didn't mean to eavesdrop. I just happened to hear your conversation since I am following you."

Kise saying that doubled Aomine's vexation. He was already full with Oshiro's insults and Kise's playful teases popped a vein on his forehead. Clicking his tongue, Aomine asked "Why do you keep on following me, huh?"

The blond smirked. He know what he's feeling right now was just an utter whim of his; he doesn't have a clue why, but not only does he want to witness an angry Aomine, he also want to have a taste of it. He wants to know how it looks, he wants to know how it feels. He totally wants to play with Aomine.

"Hmmmm… I dunno. Maybe because you're too fascinating to me?" He said.

"What the fuck?"

First, a frown. Now, a repulsive look. Give me your best shot, Aominecchi! Make me know how it feels to experience your anger, Kise thought, enjoying the moment.

""Hey, Aominecchi. Remember the time I told you to have allies in order for you to survive this hell?"

Before Aomine could reply, he stared at the blond. He was trying to read what Kise was up to again but he eventually gave up as the guy is too subtle and too unpredictable, "What about it?"

"Well, we both know that you are just a newcomer here in Teikou without any affiliations yet of some sort to any illegal transactions inside. Like, you know, drug dealings and stuff that will cause you to lure some big guys that will cause you trouble. And so, you, that has been confronted- as surprisingly soon as this- a man who already has quite a number of oppressive records, might get into some dangerous situations that is pretty difficult for you to handle—" Kise was about to say some more when the tanned male immediately cut him off.

With a seriously powerful voice that almost turned into a shout, he said "What are you trying to imply here? That I'm too weak and I can't handle such things? That because I am not associated with any gang here, I can't win against a foe? That I wouldn't be able to save my goddamn self?! "

It may have been due to Aomine's ego that he's been able to say such words in such terrorizing voice, together with his thread-like temper that was about to break any second now. The way he spoke is rather terrifying. He's not that good at controlling himself when he was in this kind of state but he knew these were all just an overreaction of his when his anger gets the better of him.

However, it wasn't like that for Kise.

The blond practically thought that Aomine totally meant what he had just blurted out. He never had a clue that it was all just an overreaction of his outburst. Well, not like anyone wouldn't have thought of the same with Aomine's hostile manner out in the open. And though this is what Kise has been meaning to experience, this rather put the pretty boy in the state of not-knowing-what-to-do. He was ready to play, he was ready to be the fire to burn the moth that has to be Aomine. He planned to make him loose his composure, and though he had done it, it wasn't that successful as he was trapped in his own web. He also lost his composure.

This isn't how it was supposed to be, Kise thought.

"W-what? No! What I'm trying to say is—"

"Why are you being so importunate and annoying? Listen, whether I'm bumping over some dangerous big guy or not is not for you to put your finger on. What I do is what I do and everything about me is totally none of your business."

Indeed, Kise asked for this to happen. Though he had just unexpectedly gotten off his composure and that his plan isn't that successful, his goal to witness Aomine's anger and experience it first-hand had just been fulfilled. And out of all the emotions he could have after experiencing that, there's only one thing he could say he had felt: it was upsetting.

"Ugh, fuck this food. Is this even edible?" Kise suddenly babbled in protest.

To ask if a prison food is really edible may be considered an overstatement when was rant so by a prisoner himself but when he said it's awful, he's not exaggerating at all. Served in a plastic tray: a leftover fried egg from this morning's breakfast topped with some tiny pieces of egg shells, some unpeeled boiled potatoes that has little to no salt or seasonings, a roasted "mystery" meat, a bowl of cold vegetable soup, and an unsweetened jelly for dessert. Not to mention, the way this was messily served and inconsiderately cooked several hours ago is dreadful enough. If Kise cannot take the food at all, considering that he has been inside the prison for about three years now; what more of Aomine who had just entered the prison for only just a week?

Feeling the nasty, cold soup slid down his throat after trying to take a taste of it, Aomine- who hasn't calmed down from his frustration yet- grumpily threw down the plastic spoon he had just used, stood-up from his seat and walked his way out of the dining hall. Gazes of Imayoshi and Kise's cellmate- Sakurai followed the peevish man who had just stepped out from their table.

"I-I'm sorry!" Sakurai Ryou, a timid guy with a light brown hair and frail posture, immediately spoke as his usual self-blaming habits occurred. He has only shared tables with Aomine and he never once talked to him aside from the time when Kise introduced him to the former police one day after forcing the tanned man to sit at their table and they exchanged names. Though, it wasn't an exchange at first since Aomine hesitates to talk but later on, for some reason, he told Sakurai his name. Other than that, Aomine continues to ignore him – and well, even everyone else – which made the timid guy became afraid of him more.

"What's up with you two now? Why are you both in such a foul mood?" Imayoshi threw a question over Kise after ignoring Sakurai's typical sorry.

It took Kise a while before he could answer the bespectacled man, he played with his meal for a few minutes as if it could give him some good words to reply but he ended up just saying whatever he had in mind, "I dunno. Am I?"

"Yeah, totally."

"Hmnnn…"

Imayoshi heaved out a sigh, "Whatever, you guys do your own business while I do mine here. Right, Sakurai, my dear?"

Sakurai, flustered of Imayoshi's endearment, blushed profusely. This made Imayoshi smirk, he then continued to tease the guy as it interested him so much. Kise, on the other hand, heaved a sigh of his own. He never expected he could be upset like this. Never did his plan of playing with someone backfired on him like this before.

Sighing again, he picked up a glass of water near his tray and drank it all up in one go. At least, that glass of water is pretty normal and nothing extreme on his lunch set or else he would go berserk for having this kind of frustration battling inside him.

As he put down the glass on the table with a loud thud, a familiar skinny man approached him. He leaned over Kise and muttered something on his ear.

"Haizaki-san's looking for you."

Notes:

Another earlier chapter update than expected! Hope you guys love it 3  
And as what you've read, I've introduced one of the original characters I've made for this fanfic. He was Aomine's former colleague and he was kinda not in good terms with him here~ So expect some future difficulties within Aomine's way, but worry not! as our MC shall unleash his inner wild ;) lol So, what can you say about him? Tell me, I wanna hear it! :D  
Anyway, I hope everyone will continue to support this fanfic, I promise to give you the best I can 3  
Thank you~

Expected Update: November 5 (or earlier)


	6. Chapter 5

Warning: Slight Violence Ahead

CHAPTER 5:

 _ **As the Panther Pounces Its Foe, It Becomes Its Prey**_

After Roll-Call. At the old shower area near Block A. Be there.

Even though it was only said through a whisper in his ear, it was loud and clear for Aomine to understand what Oshiro meant by those words. Without a doubt, Oshiro's envy towards him dated way back when they were both still serving under the police force, eventually gave rise to his unreasonable hatred over the dark-skinned man. Aomine, finally being triggered by the skinhead's provocations, started losing his temper then and, no matter how you look at it, he had his feet tangled within a nexus of Oshiro's design. Indeed, the said man's stirring him up, provoking him to engage on his dangerous game of one-sided loathing and abomination.

Well, Aomine has realized that beforehand and he was still greatly annoyed by it. Aside from getting pissed off by Oshiro's goading and by Kise's unintentional implications, Aomine was mostly annoyed by letting himself get caught up in Oshiro's scheme that he had become stupid and done some impetuous actions. But he also knows that there's nothing he can do to change things back. There's no use crying over spilled milk. The only thing he can do for now is to face his former colleague and settle things with him for once and for all.

As the roll call ended and every prisoner were good to settle back on their businesses, Aomine began preparing for his own. Using a strip of cloth he managed to fabricate from old pieces of clothing, he wrapped his hands tightly, from his palm down to his wrist. Aomine couldn't predict whether Oshiro will bring in weapons to attack him or not but in whichever way it is, he doesn't have any to bring with him and so he will just solely entrust things with his fist as it was the only thing he could use. And this strip of cloth he had just secured will serve as a simple protection for his hands in which it will make it last long from punching.

"What's that for?" Imayoshi probed in as he saw the former cop doing his hands.

"Nothing." Aomine answered, not bothering to explain, and quickly stood up to make his way out of the cell.

It took him quite a little time to find the old communal shower area. Aside from him being unfamiliar with the whole prison yet, the area is completely hidden and seemingly unpopulated. It hasn't been used for several years and so it's rare for the prison guards to check it. However, for most inmates, it has been secretly used as a smoking area, a sex den, or a place for some turf wars or confrontations. That is why, even though inmates are fully aware of the old shower area to be always occupied, they are quite wary of going near it for they might get into a mess of some sort.

"Took you a while to come here! I almost thought you got your tail stuck between your legs already…" Oshiro mockingly greeted with his infamous annoying smirk as Aomine's figure appeared right in front of him. He continued as he jumped down to his feet from sitting on a tiled surface near the sink, "Or am I just right to assume that?"

Feeling no need to explain things nor let himself be played more by the skinhead, Aomine didn't say a word; he, instead, stared at the two guys- most probably Oshiro's men- turning up right beside his former colleague. He doesn't know if Oshiro is going to play it dirty but whether he will be fighting with the other men too or not, he ought to be ready.

"Don't worry, these two are just here to watch for the guards outside or any intruder; since this shall be our game and no one else's." Oshiro said as he noticed Aomine being wary with his underlings.

Though Oshiro assured him that, the dark-skinned man didn't let his guard down over the two. He isn't being paranoid, but rather, he was just being cautious of the possibilities that might happen. Who knows if one of the guys suddenly hit him with a pole or something? It's too early to say yet that Oshiro's playing fair with him even though it was evident that he decided to not use weapons he could easily have with him.

Doing some arm and neck stretching, Aomine finally spoke, "Then, let's get this on now."

"Heh, being proactive, aren't you?" Oshiro retorted as he started to stretch his arms too.

There was a pervading feeling of arrogance, perverseness, and danger within the place. It was as if the tiled area was reflecting the tension forming between the two and this tension is definitely unstoppable. Oshiro kept his smirk up his expression, a proof that he's totally enjoying what is going on; on the other hand, Aomine maintained his apathetic look which made things more interesting for Oshiro.

At first, a silence has been unfolded that even the intake of air by their lungs is enough to be perceived by anyone in the room. Within this silence, two pairs of eyes were staring straight right back each other with great intensity – a pair of cunning black orbs and a pair of raging sapphire blue. And these pairs of eyes somehow became a means of their communication as it slowly counts…

1…

…2…

…3!

Oshiro immediately took the lead and made his first move. He swiftly swung a fist over Aomine that directly hit the man's jaw hard. Hard enough for his lip to get cut. And though Aomine was fully aware that he's been inside a fervent battle and was expecting an attack from the other in case he had been the first one to raise a fist, it still rendered him surprised. Not like this has been his first time to fight someone, in fact, he's too used to matches like this. But it was probably due to the shocking force of the heavy blow to his face that it triggered his instincts to get him startled. It wasn't a bad thing though, since eliciting his instincts activates his whole body into an all-out battle mode. It was as if the blow that was sent to him coursed throughout his body like electricity.

As the taste of blood from his cut lip spread all over his tongue, Aomine didn't hesitate to pay back the attack Oshiro gave him. Especially now that his wild side has been switched on, nothing can stop the adrenaline surging inside of him. He quickly threw back a punch of his own, making a ringing sound inside Oshiro's ears, and straightaway, kicked the guy in the gut that shoved the said man on the floor. He, then, grabbed him by his collar- almost ripping it- and slammed him against the tiled wall.

"Kiss your sorry little ass goodbye." Aomine gritted through his teeth and gave him another taste of his fist.

Oshiro's nose started bleeding as the punch the dark-skinned man gave him was harder than the first, however, that didn't seem to hurt him. It rather made him feel more challenged seeing that he has managed to bang his head over the other, and, as he broke free from Aomine's clutch, he took his chance to give the man a dose of his own medicine by kicking him too in the gut.

"Who's gonna kiss his own ass now?" Oshiro evilly laughed in triumph.

Due to the mix feeling of pain and giddiness taking over his body, Aomine slumped down on the floor. Of course, Oshiro didn't hesitate to make an attempt of booting him more while he's down on the ground, but he was only able to do it once as Aomine succeeded in dodging his second kick by rolling on his side.

The skinhead lowered down to try catching him on the floor but, as he tried to do that, Aomine quickly got up on his feet and struck his head with his knee that caused Oshiro to be this time, be the one feeling dizzy and writhing in pain on the floor. And with just a glance, everyone can tell that Aomine has dominated the said battle.

And like a panther charging within an onslaught, he pounced atop Oshiro, his prey, and hit him in the face with the hardest he could give and far more than the guy could ever take. Oshiro's face was all bruised and swollen and, at the same time, blood was oozing out of him. It wouldn't be hard to believe that the man has broken down several bones on his face- maybe his nose or his jaw or his cheekbones but whichever it is, it surely will make him look terrible. If only Aomine could realize what he has done, he would have stopped punching his former-colleague-turned-foe. He's a human who has mercy after all, but he couldn't. He couldn't stop the savageness taking over his body. He couldn't stop being the wild animal he was when it woke up from a deep sleep. He couldn't stop being a dangerous panther who could turn its foe into its prey.

Tanned fist was covered in blood, the crimson dancing across his knuckles was like a festival of red. Bloody and grimy. It wasn't pretty for a sight, the scene of a former cop savagely hitting with bloody fist a half-conscious man, moreover his former colleague, non-stop; but it wasn't just like that at all. A lot of things has happened and Aomine can't be the only to blame at all. He was insulted; he was provoked. And now he couldn't stop himself after being switched on. He may be the most untamed and dangerous person in the place right now, yet he doesn't realize it. He cannot hear anything but the sounds of his hits. He cannot see anything but the flexes of his fist. He cannot think about anything but to devour his enemy. He's not only incarcerated in Teikou Island Prison; he's incarcerated inside his mind and instincts too. He's not aware of anything including the fact that someone's stopping him now.

It was only through another punch on his face that got him back to his senses. It wasn't just like the punches Oshiro gave him a while ago; it was different. It's heavy, it's fierce, and it carried a great impact. It was as if from the attack of a predator meant for preys. It was just like his.

Dumbfounded that it sent him off of Oshiro's body, Aomine looked up and there he saw a 6'3" guy with a muscular body. His hair is a dark tone of red and the end tuffs are in a shade of black. His eyes that has the same color is narrow and pointed. Together with his head up high, he gives off an overwhelming aura that doesn't quite match anyone Aomine has ever met yet here in this prison and if we're talking about predators here, he will surely be considered as one- a tiger, wild, ambitious and extreme.

Raising his thick eyebrows that remarkably splits into two while nodding his head once towards Aomine's direction, he spoke "You, speak up. What the hell is happening here?"

The moment he uttered those words, Aomine knew there isn't a slightest chance they will be in good terms. There was a part of this guy- maybe his tone, maybe his attitude, maybe his aura of superiority- that causes Aomine's blood to boil incessantly and now, there's one question that continuously probes into his mind…

Who the fuck is this guy?

"A-Ah, K-kagami-san!" One of Oshiro's underling interrupted, "Y-you see, this isn't what y-you think it is…. we… w-we're just playing around and…"

The other one interjected too, supporting his buddy's gibberish excuses, "Y-yes. We're just… p-playing around and… well… things just got a little o-out-of-hand…" and laughed nervously as if their excuses were pretty good.

"Oh I thought you two became deaf since you hadn't been answering my questions from a while ago." Kagami sarcastically commented with his all-serious and all-calm expression.

The two evidently shuddered in fear.

Ah, right now, they are his prey.

Kagami sighed in annoyance, "Alright, tell me the real thing, what the fuck Oshiro did this time?"

The two guys who had courageously tried to save Oshiro's ass eventually yielded over Kagami's arm and, though he had felt it from the start, somehow, from that moment, Aomine confirmed that Kagami isn't just something that can easily lose to the skinhead. Or, rather, to say it more appropriately, Oshiro cannot just easily win over Kagami.

"W-were actually not sure but… O-oshiro-san just ordered us to be on s-stand-by just in case… s-someone intruded their g-game." One of the guys answered.

"And what is this game about?"

"W-well… s-settling things…?" The scaredy-cat faced Aomine as if confirming with his eyes if what he said was true but Aomine didn't bother answering.

When Kagami noticed he wouldn't get any confirmation, he just decided to speak. "Alright, carefully get Oshiro out of here without being noticed by the guards and tell Teppei-san outside to send Takao or any infirmary worker from our gang to aid your troublesome boss. We can't afford to let things this time get to the warden, especially now that he's eyeing our gang, or our meals will surely be cut off as punishment."

With a tense expression, the two underlings immediately did what Kagami ordered them to do. They supported with their shoulders the unconscious Oshiro to stand up and quickly brought him outside. And though Kagami's ability to order those two around pretty much surprised Aomine, Oshiro's state shocked him the same without a doubt.

He didn't notice it that quick as he was stunned by the red-head's aura and now he has realized that Oshiro's battered face that left him on that dreadful state were all due to his very own hands. And somehow, he felt his heart starting to pump faster as if nervousness dwelt inside him, an anxiety that tells him he had almost buried Oshiro six feet deep that easily; but it wasn't just that at all, there's also this hidden excitement coursing throughout his body that says his instinctual desires has been completely satisfied.

Aomine shuddered and was almost deep in thought when Kagami suddenly interrupted him, "You. What's your name?"

"Why do I have to tell you?" Aomine retorted after staring straight at those fierce red orbs.

Raising yet another of his strange-looking thick brows, Kagami huffed out a small laugh. "You've got guts, huh?"

"And what if I do?"

"Heh, I'll tell you this now, newbie. I don't like your attitude. Rather, I don't like you at all. If you don't want to get in trouble, better know your boundaries and stick to it or you'll be dead meat soon. Keep that in mind."

Kagami's short-temperedness can be evidently seen in his raging eyes that is gazing right back at Aomine. Anyone who can see that can definitely say that it was the eye of a tiger, piercing through you. He may be scaring him with those words but Aomine isn't threatened at all, because he knew for a fact that he isn't just someone who he can be crushed with a stomp. He may be a predator. A tiger. But Aomine is a panther, one that is fearless and ferocious.

And Aomine knows they are foes and they are predators. Either one of them, with just a pounce, can quickly turn into each other's prey.

Notes: Hello! Damn I feel so motivated right now so maybe expect more early chapter updates in this fic. Wanna know why? Because my beta-reader told me that she saw my fanfic getting recommended on tumblr! Yay! I feel so happy I almost cried~ Like I mean, I am just a newbie and somehow this fanfic was appreciated by someone and added it to her recommendation 3 I think her name was Coco. So Coco-san/chan, thank you very much 3

Ehem. Anyway, this chapter is what I enjoyed writing the most so far :D I have never tried writing a fighting scene before so this thrilled me up big time XD I hope you'll be thrilled too ;) And yep, Kagami has finally been on the scene! though it was only for a moment lol but I promise to give more exposure to this big guy. I mean, he is a significant character to our AoKise 3 So watch out for it~  
Well, thank you very much for reading and staying tune ^^ I hope you like this chapter~

Expected Update: Nov 9 ( or most probably earlier) (this was supposed to be on Nov 13 but I thought that I could finish a chapter utmost by 9)


	7. One Hell of a Ride

CHAPTER 6:

 _ **One Hell of a Ride**_

Aomine remembered that it was the 23rd of July when he first woke up inside his cell. He remembered being woken up by a fatty prison guard at exactly 6 o'clock in the morning for his first roll-call experience before breakfast. He remembered being on his guard over his cellmate, Imayoshi, for being so sly and cunning. He also remembered meeting the most stunning person he's ever met, who almost made him believe in the existence of angels, Kise. And after a week, he had his first visitor, Momoi, who promised him that she will visit again together with their parents. Following that, he had an encounter with Oshiro that heated things up and now it ended up like this.

They say that when you are about to kick the bucket, things will start replaying inside your mind, it will make you reminisce things you had done in your entire life. And though he has been remembering things now bit by bit, Aomine knew he wasn't going to die yet. Aside from the fact that what he has been reminiscing about were all just his experiences inside Teikou Island Prison for a week and not from the different aspects of his entire existence, Aomine is surprised to even find himself continuously breathing after the entire ordeal. Though his whole body and face has been aching because of the fight he just recently won over, the former police sure knows his body isn't going to break down just from that.

Maybe he was just in this kind of state- slumped down on the floor, staring into nothingness while remembering the things he has gone through- because he just cannot get over the fact that within a week and a half, here, in this prison, he already gained a lot of experiences. And now, he had gained popularity within big guys in this prison as a beast.

Well, it's not like he was afraid of what's going to happen to him from now on; it was just that, he didn't expect things to go in an avalanche like this. It was just surprising that the boring, constricted life he had expected in Teikou turned out to be one hell of a ride.

He huffed out a breath, not because it was meant as a sigh, a sign of him being tired; but because it was meant as a short laugh, a sign of him being amused of the little situation he had himself tangled in. He then tried to stand up on his feet but barely managed to as one of the hands he used to assist himself sent him writhing in pain.

"Shit!" He muttered as he unraveled the blood-soaked cloth wrapped around his hand.

There was a discoloration on the swollen part of his hand and there was also a painful popping sensation he could feel with every little move he made with his finger. It made him grit his teeth as the excruciating pain consumed him. Now, he's definite that he might have broken a finger or two.

"I don't care whatever condition you are in right now; but if ever you need to see a doctor or anything, you better not tell anyone, especially the guards, on whichever mess you and Oshiro got involved in. Make some excuses or something but don't you dare tell the truth unless you want to sleep in a cramped, dark cell for weeks."

Aomine recalled what the red-head told him before he made his way out. Of course, I know that. I'm not stupid, he thought to himself as a product of his pride, not trying to admit that a certain man has taken him to task. He, then, washed his blood-stained hand with a bottle of water he found nearby just to avoid getting suspicions by the prison guards.

While aiding his injured hand with the other to avoid it from making any unnecessary movements, Aomine slowly moved his feet to make his way out of the shower area. Every part of his body was aching and, worse, his hand is possibly fractured. He cannot just let this off to sleep, he needs to go see a doctor now.

"Excuse me…" Aomine approached the first prison officer he saw.

"What?" The officer looked back at him with a disdain in his eyes, as if he was being disturbed even though all he was doing was loitering around. But Aomine didn't make a big deal out of it, as he needed to go to the infirmary first than to set out a fight with the man.

"I need to go see a doctor."

He looked at him from head to toe before he asked, "What for?"

Raising his injured hand a little bit, Aomine answered, "I got a little irritated a while ago and punched a wall hard. Now, I think, I got a finger or two broken."

"Are you sure it was because you punched a wall? You didn't punch a person's face, did you?" It was an expected question. Aomine knew the guard would ask him that, aside from the fact that no one really trusts inmates, the cut on his mouth raises a whole lot of suspicion.

"Ah, if you were talking about the cut on my lip, it was because I bit it when I was in so much pain a while ago. The pain is terrible, you know."

The officer stared at him for a few more seconds before grabbing the handcuffs from his back. "Alright, but I need to handcu—"

"W-whoa, are you serious?" Aomine almost exclaimed, "You'd cuff me even though I had bones in my hand broken? Can't you see? I can't even move it."

"Tsk." The officer, while clicking his tongue, glared at him and put back the handcuffs at its place. Then he pulled out a handheld transceiver from the side of his pocket and spoke, "Sensei, I have a prisoner with an injured hand here. He says, he might have broken a finger or two. Shall I send him to you?"

Why the hell would you even still ask that for?! Of course, I should be sent there immediately, Aomine thought as he started to feel his patience wearing thin.

There was a slight electronic noise before a voice of a man answered back, "Is there an open wound or any part of the bone protruding?"

The officer immediately checked Aomine's hand before saying, "Nope. But there's a big swell and discoloration near his knuckles."

"Alright, send him for a hand X-ray first, then bring him to the infirmary immediately with the result. Make sure you don't let him make unnecessary movements with his hand."

"Copy that, Sensei." He responded and put the transceiver back on his side as he turned to look at Aomine, "You heard it. Now let's go."

Aomine was immediately escorted to the infirmary by the same prison guard who he talked to a while ago. He already had his hand undergo an X-ray and had his results in a brown envelop tucked in between his arm. Now, all he has to do is to get a proper treatment and check up to his injured hand.

"Get inside. I already told Sensei that you are done with your X-ray and so you will be coming here. I will just be outside so you better not be doing anything funny or I'll make sure to send you to solitary confinement." The prison guard said as they both reached the infirmary.

Aomine slowly opened the door and walked inside. This wasn't his first time visiting the infirmary as the medical examinations before entering the Prison are usually held here; however, this sure was his first time meeting the new Prison Doctor since the one who examined him has just recently re-assigned. So he doesn't quite know how the new doctor will treat him but whatever kind of person he is, Aomine thought that the only thing he came here for is to get his hand treated.

"Aomine Daiki-kun, right?" A man's voice with an easy-going aura spoke as he appeared right in front of him.

Aomine immediately faced the said man who had a straight, black hair that parted in the middle and reached below his ears, and a few strands of it falling down over his eyes. He was wearing a white lab coat which made Aomine conclude that he was the new doctor.

"Yes, I am." Aomine replied.

"Alright then follow me." The man smiled as Aomine trudged behind him.

A distinct smell of antiseptic invaded Aomine's nostrils the moment he turned left to follow the said guy. The smell was pungent but crisp and somehow, he felt comfortable with it. Coupled with the scent, a powdery white-colored walls that surrounded the whole area and a shiny white tiled floor that looks almost as sterile as an untouched surface that came into Aomine's view.

Wow, so the prison admin does have the decency to make at least this place clean, he thought.

"Alright. Please have a seat and let me see your X-ray result." The brunet said, offering the chair in front of a neatly arranged desk.

Aomine did as he was told so. He sat on a comfy chair, it had been a more than a week since he sat on one and gave the X-ray result that was sealed inside a brown envelope. The guy immediately opened it as he sat on the other side of the desk and took an X-ray plate from inside. Aomine watched as he began inspecting the black and white image of the inner structure of his hand. Aomine waited then for him to say something about it and the possible treatment he could have right now; however, the man was taking his time staring at the plate. He seemed to rather enjoy his time and looked as if he was strangely making out shapes from the image, so Aomine decided to interfere.

He cleared his throat, "Uh…" He looked for the man's name, his eyes reading the doctor's name plate atop the desk and continued speaking, "… Midorima-sensei."

The brunet quickly glanced with the sudden name call as if surprise with what he was called. "Huh?"

"What do you think of the result? Did I really break a finger or some—"

"Pft!" Aomine was cut off by a very loud laugh. He had no clue why but it prettsy much irritated him as he felt insulted with the disrespecting way he thought a Doctor shouldn't abide by.

"What's so funny?" He scowled.

The man immediately tried to compose himself from laughing too much and spoke in between short chuckles, "Ah, s-sorry … I didn't mean to… laugh… Ha-ha-ha!"

"Alright, cut it out, Takao." A sudden deep voice from behind stopped the brunet from his incongruous laughter. Aomine looked back and found a green-haired bespectacled man walking towards them. He was tall- probably a few inches taller than the former police- and has this reserved expression on his face. He wore white long sleeves with plain moss-green tie that matched his hair color and a black formal pants. A sign that he isn't an inmate nor a prison officer in civilian clothes. However, contrary to his formal looks, he held a strange-looking toy frog in his hands which made him seem quite comedic.

Takao? So he isn't Midorima-sensei, is he? Was it this strange man?

"Ah! Shin-chan, sorry…" The brunet said with an apologetic grin.

"Seriously, you…" The green-haired man sighed. "I just left to buy a canned red bean drink for a few minutes and there you are causing trouble again."

The perky guy didn't say anything but continued to flash a grin to the other.

Aomine couldn't help but feel a little confused at the situation. He couldn't keep up with the conversation of the two and neither could he grasp their hard-to-understand characters.

Is one of them even a doctor? Aomine frowned.

The man with a strange-looking frog resting on his hand noticed the frown on Aomine's face. He knew he's been feeling a bit irritated with what's happening and so he started approaching him with his usual reserved expression, "Aomine Daiki-kun, right?"

"Yes." Aomine answered.

"I am Midorima Shintarou, the Doctor here in the Prison Infirmary." He introduced. "And this guy here is my assistant, Takao Kazunari."

Ah, so he is the doctor. And this guy is just his assistant. No wonder he laughed a while ago… but he's wearing a coat that's why I was mistaken, the former police thought.

"Hello! I'm sorry for my rudeness a while ago. I just couldn't believe you had mistaken me as Shin-chan. Though I just realized that now, it was understandable since you just entered Teikou." Takao said, flashing a beam at him.

"It's okay. Anyway, about my X-ray…" Aomine said, shifting the topic to his injured hand.

"Ah, right! Here it is, Shin-chan." Takao swiftly got up from his seat – which was supposed to be Midorima's – and handed it to the doctor.

Midorima, at once, examined the image at the X-ray plate and then looked at the results from a piece of paper inside the envelope.

Aomine couldn't help but inquire, "So what does it say? Did I break a finger?"

"Without a doubt." Midorima quickly replied. "But instead of a finger it was rather one of your metacarpal bones, particularly the 4th one. Alright, let me see it."

Aomine let Midorima check his injury. The green-haired doctor immediately ordered Takao to get an ice pack as he saw the brutal swelling and discoloration on his hand. Takao did as he was told with a quick movement.

"Make a fist." Midorima instructed.

"Huh?" The blue-haired man uttered in incredulity.

"I said, make a fist."

Aomine almost freaked out with what the doctor directed him to do. He couldn't even move his finger up and down because of the searing pain and now Midorima wants him to ball his hand into a fist. "Are you fucking kidding me? You know how much –"

"I need to see if you have torn ligaments, that's why I'm telling you to make a fist. Every doctor you go to will make you do this, so just do what I say."

Even though it annoyed Aomine with how Midorima was ordering him around, he just did what he instructed as he wanted things to end up rather quickly. So, slowly and carefully, he began to ball his hand into a fist and an intense pain surged through him, overwhelming him with every breath he took.

It only took him seconds to straighten back his hand. "Fuck! Ugh!"

Ignoring Aomine's painful groaning, Midorima started mentioning his observations, "It seems like the injury is not that severe. There's no torn ligaments since you can still barely make a fist and there's no displacement, shortening, rotation, or angulation of the bone so I can say this is a Non-displaced Fracture."

He then took the ice pack from Takao who was waiting by his side and gave it to Aomine. "Here. Use this. It will reduce the pain and the swelling."

"Thank you." Aomine said as he took the ice pack from Midorima's hand and began placing it gently to his injury.

"Later, I will be covering your hand with a splint to immobilize it and prevent further injury from happening. It will probably take two to three weeks for the inflammation to subside so during those times, continue coming in here to use an ice pack for your hand. Now if you are experiencing mild-pains, you may take over-the-counter pain relievers such as Ibuprofen and Acetaminophen that is available at the prison commissary. Do you follow, Aomine-kun?"

"Yeah. And it's a pain in the ass…" Aomine muttered as he sported a frown.

"Well, you just reaped what you sow." Midorima retorted and walked around to sit on the chair Takao occupied a while ago.

Aomine sighed, as if he was already tired of what he was supposed to do to heal his broken hand even though he hasn't even made a single effort of going through with it.

"So, tell me, how did you get that injury?" The green-haired doctor suddenly asked.

"Huh?" A little surprised with the sudden question, Aomine spoke about the petty scene he had crafted to fool the guard. "Oh, well, I'm at my wit's end a while ago and so I punched the wall in my cell. It was a little stupid but—"

"Yeah, it's stupid. Stupid for making up that lie. I don't believe it was a wall you punch."

"What are you saying?" Though he was caught up, Aomine feigned ignorance but clenched his teeth in the end of his sentence, signaling that he was a little troubled.

"Don't worry, I won't tell the guards."

"I thought you were the reserved-type. But I guess I was wrong, seeing that you are pretty nosy now."

Midorima cleared his throat, a little embarrassed with his sudden inquisitiveness. "Just so you know, this is still part of my examination. I need to know the cause of the injury to give you better treatment." He paused. "Anyway, I can tell by the cut in your lip that it was due to a punch. Having yourself punched and having your hand broken because of a punch means you are in a brawl."

"Wow, some amazing deduction skills you got there, huh."

"It's just that I'm not stupid to believe a petty lie like that. So I'm right, no?"

Aomine thought there's actually no point for him lying now that he's actually busted. Not that he trusts the doctor's words that he won't tell the guards about it, it's just that whether he tells the truth or not, sooner or later the prison guards will actually find out the truth especially with the remarkable thing he did with Oshiro's face.

Chuckling because of his rash actions and stupid thinking, Aomine muttered again. "Heh, so I'm sure as hell will be sleeping in the hole starting tonight, huh."

"Like what I've said, I won't be telling the –" Midorima stated but Takao cut his sentence off.

"Well…" Takao interfered with a silly grin on his face, "You don't actually have to worry about it, Aomine-kun."

Both the green-haired man and blue-haired guy shared a look at Takao. Midorima was curious of what his assistant have to say and Aomine entirely surprised of what the perky guy knows.

"What do you mean?" Aomine raised a brow.

"The guards and the warden already know what really happened."

"How do they know?" Midorima asked first.

"I checked Oshiro's face a while ago. It was badly broken and needed to be treated urgently. I figured the infirmary wouldn't be able to take care of it and decided to tell Kagami-san that Oshiro should be sent out as an outpatient. He needed surgery. Doing that means telling the guards and the warden about it."

Midorima almost shouted at the guy, "And why didn't I know about this?! I'm the doctor, I should know about it."

"W-well, they were in a hurry since it was an emergency so… Ahhhh I'm sorry, Shin-chan!"

"Whatever. Nothing more I can do about it now."

Despite Takao's persistent and doting apologies to the green-haired man, Aomine began speaking himself, "And so, why shouldn't I have to worry about that then? The guards know, the warden know. And now I'll be damned starting tonight."

"No." Takao corrected, "Actually, yes, the guards planned to send you to solitary confinement starting tonight but the warden ordered them not to."

"How come?"

"That's… what I don't know. I just heard about it from everyone. They were all intrigued by the fact Kagami-san talked to the warden about it."

"Kagami? Who is that guy? It sounds familiar to me. I think I've been hearing that name everywhere."

"Eh? You don't know who Kagami-san is? And of course, you've heard it. He's the leader of the gang in Block A! And how come you don't know him? I believe you two have met during your fight with Oshiro. I heard he's the one who interfered."

Aomine could hardly believe what he had heard from the brunet's mouth. He's now having a clue who Kagami is and he's afraid it's hard for him- for his pride- to accept the fact that mentioned person is indeed the red-head who had that overwhelming aura surrounding him. The man who Aomine found out; is a predator, who can make anyone his prey. Even Aomine himself. And now what? That man who he had an exchange of heated words with saved his ass? It doesn't make any sense to him.

The former police brushed his uninjured hand over his face and gave a dull, long sigh. "What the fuck is he trying to do? Was he trying to make me owe something to him?"

"Maybe? Maybe not? I don't have a clue why he did that, nor the others. That's why your name has gotten pretty famous right now all over block A."

"Ugh. That's really unnecessary. I don't need people talking behind my back."

"Well, I can't do anything about that. Anyway…" Takao walked towards Aomine and reached for the ice pack he's been holding onto since a while ago. "I think the swelling is not that bad anymore. Shall I prepare the splint and the materials, Shin-chan?"

"Yes, please do." Midorima said as he stood-up from his seat and checked Aomine's hand. "And, also, prepare some antiseptics, the cut in this guy's lip is getting terrible."

"You know, what I don't understand is that, I wrapped my hand with a cloth before I decided to go to the meeting place. I heard it will prevent injury so why is my hand broken even though I did that?" Aomine asked while the green-haired doctor started gently wrapping his 4th and 5th finger together, and the splint towards his arms with a gauze bandage. It made him flinch with the slight pain.

"Ah, so that's why your fracture is not severe. Thanks to that, you avoided getting serious fracture that could've rendered your hand useless forever. But, to answer your question, it was either, you didn't do the hand wrap well or you delivered a very hard blow that not only injured your opponent but also you."

It wasn't like this is his first time interacting with the man.

He has been here in this prison for three straight years and every day- every night- he was always with him. They had talked together, ate together, slept together, and did things together that is beyond the very definition of the word 'interact'. They had more than just a simple interaction.

But what is this feeling that's eating his insides right now? It's making him feel weird and sick. He can sense his stomach turning upside down with every move he makes and every step he takes along this dark and narrow hallway. Was it maybe because of the stench- a mixture of sweat, excrement, and urine- that this place reeks of? Or was it maybe because he didn't eat his lunch a while ago? Or was it due to the anxiety clouding up his mind because of the things he knew he shouldn't have done behind the man's back?

With a trembling hand that he can't seem to stop, Kise swallowed. As if the nervousness will go down together with the bile that is attempting to come out of his throat.

"Are you alright?" A skinny man who called him a while ago noticed the awful state he's trying to get out of.

Forcing a smile, the blond assured, "I'm fine."

Then, they continued walking along the long hallway with silence enveloping the scene. This just caused Kise's rapid thumping inside his chest to become more evident. And though the skinny man wanted to ask once more if he was really alright, he chose not to as a familiar hollow cube of concrete barricaded with cold metal bars started to appear at the end of the hallway.

Thump. Thump. Thump.

Kise thought his heart was going to come out of his chest as the cell he couldn't fail to recognize became nearer to them.

Thump. Thump. Thump.

And nearer…

Thump. Thump. Thump.

And nearer…

Thump. Thump. Thu—

"Ryouta."

Gulp.

"Shougo-kun."


	8. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7:

 _ **Wh**_ ** _en Secrets Unfold, Silence Consumes the Mind_**

"Hey, Takao..." Aomine's deep voice broke the silence that is starting to form inside the infirmary room. He didn't break it just because he wanted to have a chat with the man and neither did he break it because he liked the feeling of a quiet atmosphere – in fact, he thought it's better to be that way while the green-haired doctor, Midorima, does his job with his injured hand; however, the curiosity that was clouding up his mind forced him to call the perky man's name.

"Hmm?" Takao, while doing his usual job at the infirmary, looked up at him with a smile.

"Umm…" Aomine hesitated for a moment but still decided to go on with his question. "What do you know more about this Kagami guy?"

The moment Aomine heard about Kagami; or rather, the moment he met the red-head a while ago, his interest has already been piqued. He's all curious and had his head full of questions about the guy. And now that he had a chance to ask Takao, who seemed very familiar of Kagami, he can't help but grab it.

Eagerly, Takao began speaking, "Oh, Kagami-san? Well, aside from him being the shut call and the gang leader in Block A, all I can say is he is a very great person. I mean, yeah, this is a prison and you don't usually expect a good guy here; but, Kagami Taiga-san is different. Yes, he acts quite ferocious when he's mad and he had this overwhelming aura that can intimidate anyone – making him earn the title: 'The Tiger of Teikou'; however, Kagami-san knows what is right and what is wrong. He uses that aura of his which almost everyone in this prison fears, to maintain a peaceful enough of an environment."

"He maintains peace?" Getting more intrigued, Aomine asked further.

"Yes. He makes sure that every member of his gang – which is more than half of the inmates in Block A – behaves properly. Though, a prisoner is a prisoner, so they aren't really well-mannered or straitlaced; but every member of his gang sure knows how to stop themselves from causing too much trouble. That is why I can say he is such a great man. Even the Warden thinks of him that way, you know. He trusts Kagami-san so much; although, recently, he has been keeping an eye on the gang due to Oshiro's stubbornness."

"What was he convicted of?"

"If I'm not mistaken, he was convicted of…"

"— Inadvertently murdering his ex-girlfriend. Second-degree murder." Before Takao could finish his sentence, someone out of the blue completed the statement for him.

Aomine, Takao, and Midorima – who was pretty busy tending to the former police's hand – all glanced at the same time towards the black-haired bespectacled man and Aomine's cellmate, Imayoshi; who had just stepped into the infirmary without any preamble. On his side, was the ever-so-timid, Sakurai who had his face red for getting his hand held by the said man.

"Oh, Imayoshi-san and Sakurai-kun, Hello!" Takao greeted with a wide grin.

"H-hello!" Sakurai answered back, bowing as he usually does.

"Hello, Takao-kun, Midorima-sensei. It has been a while since I visited the infirmary, huh." Imayoshi replied as both he and Sakurai started walking towards them.

"Yeah, it has been a while since I saw that superficial smile of yours." Midorima spoke flatly.

"Heh, don't be like that, Sensei. You are exactly the same, you know." Imayoshi retorted with a chuckle in the end.

"Being reserved is totally different with being superficial. Know the difference please."

Imayoshi laughed, "Don't be too serious, Sensei. I'm just kidding." He then turned to face Aomine who was being attended by the doctor.

"Anyway, we are here to visit my cute cellmate. I feel worried. I heard he had his hand broken. Right, Aomine-kun?"

"Shut up." Aomine frowned and that of course, amused the man.

"Wow, news sure travels fast. So, now most are aware of what happened." Takao commented.

Imayoshi, who felt fully comfortable with the doctor and his assistant and inside the infirmary, lounged at the mini sofa near him with Sakurai. "Not really. I just knew that at some point, Aomine-kun will end up going to the infirmary with an injury or something."

"What do you mean you knew?" Aomine raised a brow. No one knew about his fight with Oshiro. Only the skinhead's underlings and he were aware of the brawl. Unless someone else knew about it and informed his cellmate.

"Exactly as it is. When I saw you wrapping your hand using a cloth with a serious expression after the roll-call a while ago, I knew then you're preparing yourself for a fight. I mean, who'd do hand wrapping if you're not gonna engage yourself in a fist brawl? But, man, I didn't expect Oshiro would end up like that. I thought you'd be the one receiving more serious injuries than him. You're too vicious. It's a good thing I decided to tell Kagami about it or that poor skinhead will end up like dead meat by you."

"Wait, you mean you're the one who told that red-head about it?" Aomine was half-startled.

Damn, this bastard, he thought.

However, even though he thought like that, he knew for a fact, that he should've thanked Imayoshi for doing it so; or else, he didn't know what he could've done to his former colleague for getting himself switched on in full battle mode. Aside from that, if it weren't for the bespectacled man, he wouldn't have met Kagami who piqued his interest the most.

"Why'd you even do that? Wow, I didn't know you are the type to interfere with fights." Midorima commented, pausing for moment with what he was doing to Aomine's injury.

With a grin that seemed to know things, Takao said. "Ohhh, I know so well why Imayoshi-san did that."

Midorima raised a brow towards the brunet, one that asks a question and Takao quickly answered his unspoken question with an unspoken gesture that tells everything. He raised his hand and rubbed his thumb against his forefinger and middle finger back and forth; indicating it as hard cash.

"Bingo!" Imayoshi loudly expressed. "You know me well, Takao-kun."

"How horrible…" Midorima disgustingly said.

"Everyone is horrible in Teikou. Remember that, Midorima-sensei." Imayoshi answered back and suddenly turned to look at Sakurai sitting beside him, "Except, of course, for my lovely Sakurai here."

Sakurai immediately turned like a tomato with his face all red after a startled expression. "I-Imayoshi-san!" It wasn't that hard to believe what Imayoshi said then.

Imayoshi laughed, fascinated for a moment. He really was amused of the timid man. He, then, continued speaking, "Well, my business has been going down for a while now. My number one customer was locked up in the hole for about a month and I need to do something about that. So don't blame me for selling information. No harm done, anyway. In fact, I lessened the trouble that could've happened."

Even though Aomine wanted to roll his eyes to the words that came out of Imayoshi's mouth, he just chose to ignore it as he knew that the man had a point.

"Number one customer?" Takao asked, "You mean Haizaki?"

"Yeah."

Haizaki… When did I hear that name? Aomine knew he wasn't good in remembering names, especially those he doesn't have any interest in, but hearing that now just made him think that he is an important person he should know.

"Who's Haizaki?" Aomine suddenly asked, going along again with his curiosity.

Though he was willing, Takao answered without the same eagerness he had a while ago when talking about the other gang leader, "Haizaki Shougo. The gang leader in Block B. Another shut call like Kagami-san. One thing you should know about him, he's the real devil."

Imayoshi concurred, "Agreed. Even though he's my number one customer, I can say he really is violent, cruel, and manipulative. No one can deny that."

"Ahuh. The way he runs his gang is the complete opposite of how the way Kagami-san does. He lets his underlings let loose and do whatever they want as long as they don't get his way. To tell the truth, the prison warden doesn't favor him because of his misconducts. That's why he always had the prison guards keep an eye on him; but, as a fortunate son of a politician, he secretly pays some of those guards so he could get away from his wrongdoings and receive special treatment, most especially when the warden is not around. Though there are times he still goes to solitary confinement as punishment, without getting noticed by the warden, he could go in and out of the hole whenever he wanted to. I just don't know why he's still staying there even though he could get out anytime."

"Yeah, he's being weird again, having fun of his willfulness and affecting my business." The bespectacled man scowled.

Deciding to delve further to the topic, Aomine asked. "If one gang's leader maintains order and the other is the opposite, then aren't they clashing?" His unusual curiosity is unstoppable.

With Aomine's uncommon curiosity letting loose, Takao's inclination to answer continued to satisfy the blue-haired guy. "Hmmm… let me tell you something. You know, there was originally one big gang and one shut call in Teikou. This gang existed for almost 30 years and different kinds of inmates already sat on a shut call's position. The gang was originally made and approved by the warden to have people under his wing who can control the inmates' behaviors and maintain a good-enough environment all over the prison. This system alone continued for years up until Haizaki entered Teikou. He broke the system by killing the shut call at that time and messed everything out. He then earned a followers of his own and created a gang that is a complete opposite of the previous."

Aomine, who just had his desire to know things being gratified by the brunet, was engrossed in listening to him.

"Kagami-san, who was supposed to be the exact the next shut call, was, of course, against Haizaki's hidden motives and decided to rebuild the old gang with its original purpose. But before that, he actually talked to the warden about it and the warden tried to do something that could eradicate Haizaki's gang; however, doing so caused more trouble in Teikou as Haizaki threatened to start a war to everything and rebel more. So, in the end, the warden decided to let Kagami's gang maintain the peace; at the same time, overpower Haizaki's gang by making theirs bigger little by little."

Takao continued, "Though it may sound as if Haizaki's gang and Kagami's gang are in a complete state of war, it's actually not that apparent. Kagami-san, who prioritizes peace in the prison, avoids to have a conflict with the other gang; even though he was subtly overpowering them. On the other hand, Haizaki, who doesn't actually care about Kagami-san at all, remained conflict-free with them as long as Kagami-san won't show a single thing that he could interpret as a sign of aggressiveness and war towards him and his gang. And so, there actually exists an unspoken treaty between the two gangs: leave the wolf its sheep and it will never bother you; take the wolf its sheep and it will never cease to bare its fangs together with the whole pack."

Takao's talk was long, but Aomine listened to everything. He has learned a lot of things about the gangs and somehow, he felt as though he had become more familiar with the whole Teikou prison.

"So, you mean Teikou was completely non-violent before?" Aomine finally spoke.

"Not completely. Of course, you can't avoid fights between two inmates. It's inevitable. But most prisoners were more disciplined and well-behaved in the past. If it weren't for Haizaki, Teikou might be the same as before. He's just a cruel bastard and that is why I always wonder why people kept on following him in spite of the fact that he's exploiting them. Especially Kise-kun."

Aomine's curiosity was almost completely satisfied; but then, a certain name left him wanting to ask for more again.

"Kise?" Aomine repeated, checking if he heard the name right.

"Oh, do you know Kise Ryouta-kun?" Takao asked but the former police was too busy thinking if he has really heard the blond's name and didn't respond.

Imayoshi answered for his cellmate then, "Yes. He knows him. Kise's actually the one who made Aomine-kun join our table every chow time."

"I see. Well, yes, Kise always sticks up to Haizaki. Though, no one actually knows how he can keep up with Haizaki's cruelty; but everyone knows why he keeps on sticking to him. It was because the guy's giving him what he wants and provides his needs for him, making no need for him to work and earn some money." Takao said.

"To tell the truth, Kise is Haizaki's bitch." Imayoshi crassly added. He was just telling the truth, but Aomine sure knows he isn't comfortable of what the bespectacled man said.

Aomine gritted his teeth, feeling anger rise up within him. He doesn't really care about Kise but a certain part of him; he couldn't comprehend which and why, but that part of him didn't want people to talk about Kise in such a demeaning way, even if it holds some truth. He felt irritated, irritated at himself for having such a thought out of nowhere but he quickly swallowed down the strange and overwhelming sensation. Even as these thoughts passed through him, Aomine can't help but continued listening.

"He is a beauty from Block B, anyway. No wonder Haizaki took a liking to him. Knowing that, Kise would of course, grab his chance to suck off of Haizaki's power. It's understandable. Surviving this hell should be a priority, in the first place." Imayoshi continued.

"Ah, that is true. Being a former model sure have its advantage, huh." The brunet commented.

"And a disadvantage." Imayoshi pointed out. "To begin with, if it weren't because of that beauty that can enchant men, he wouldn't have been in this prison."

Aomine glanced at the man, "What do you mean?"

"Kise is sentenced for trying to kill a son of a politician who tried to sexually harass him after getting turned down by the blond himself. Needless to say, the father made sure Kise will be in prison despite of the fact that it was only an act of self-defense after his bastard son tried to rape him. Funny how he ended up clinging to Haizaki, a son of a politician too."

"Yeah. Aside from his beauty, anyway, he's from Block B; so Kise ending up with Haizaki ain't that impossible." Takao stated. "But even if he was from the other block, he pretty much gets along with everyone from Block A; since he's a very sociable guy, I won't deny that."

Aomine was just listening to the whole conversation as always and he can't help but get more and more intrigued. He knew Kise is the type to captivate men for his own convenience; he knew that from the start. But all of this information that is quickly sinking onto him made him speechless. He wanted to know more about Kise, he wanted it more than before. And just like back then, when he first met Kise, Aomine was once again enthralled by the man. He gulped, feeling his heart race but soon he pulled himself together.

"Does Kise harbor feelings for Haizaki?" Aomine suddenly asked. After a moment then, he almost gasped as he realized what question just slipped past his mouth. It was a fleeting moment of impulse for Aomine. He never expected he would ask that, in the first place. And though, it was really pretty usual for someone to ask that kind of question about two people sleeping together – that everyone, including Takao, couldn't even think that there was an underlying motive or malice to it – Aomine still felt uncomfortable for some reason.

"I don't think so." Takao casually responded, "I think their relationship is purely physical. I mean, the rumors about him having an incestuous homosexual relationship with his brother contradicts the idea that Kise has feelings for Haizaki."

"Incestuous relationship? Wait, he had an affair with his brother?" Aomine was slightly surprised.

"It wasn't really an incestuous relationship." Imayoshi corrected. "They aren't really blood-related. Kise's parents has long been gone and the mother who adopted him remarried his step-brother's father."

"Was his adopted mother aware about their relationship?" Aomine inquired.

Imayoshi nodded, "Yeah. And that is why the mother who adopted him immediately disowned him after finding out about their relationship."

"Y-you know…" A timid voice coming from Sakurai – who had just been listening to them since a while ago – was heard. It was unusual of the guy to speak his opinions and so everyone was quite surprised of what they have heard but everyone made sure to listen as the ever - so - timid Sakurai choosing to tell what he thinks means that it was important. "A-as his cellmate, Kise-kun had been sharing some things to me; and based from all the things he told, I can say that it was pretty hard for Kise-kun. Getting disowned means not having a place to stay at, a food to eat, and a home to come back to. He began working part-time at an early age and did modeling jobs for a cheap company who abused him just to earn money. Kise-kun thought that his hard work will pay off just as long as his step-brother continues to love him; up until he was sent to prison due to the politician's son who the company introduced to him and since then; never was he once been visited by his step-brother."

Sakurai's expression was so sad. He felt sympathy for his cellmate. And so did Aomine who had just absorbed everything the timid guy said. He couldn't help but to think that the very reason Kise is sticking up with Haizaki was maybe because of the fact that Haizaki can provide Kise's wants that he couldn't easily get before.

As things unfolded like an open book, silence consumed everyone's mind. Aomine didn't actually know how these information gradually came upon him in just one go. He simply felt curious and everyone satisfied him by disclosing answers that he doesn't usually want to know. Now, he was like a deer caught in the headlights. It was all due to Midorima when he was snapped out of things.

"Okay, now that everyone had their minds filled with information about certain things, it is my turn to speak." The green-haired doctor broke the silence as he stood up from his seat and started packing up the things he had just used to treat Aomine's injury.

Takao supported what the man said and walked towards Midorima to assist him with the packing.

"I'm done splinting your arm. Usually it would only take me a short time doing it; but it seemed like the conversation all of you had just a few seconds ago hindered me from doing so." He cleared his throat. "Anyway, after the swelling in your hand subsides, it would be best to put you in a cast for better recovery for 7 more weeks or when you are completely healed. It would help decrease the healing time if the cast was used. But it would still be up to you if you want it or not, since all of this treatment shall be charged to your commissary account."

"Ah, right. My commissary account… I think my sister contributed to my account several days ago. I just don't know if it was enough to pay for the fee." Aomine said.

"You don't have work in prison yet, do you?"

"I don't. It crossed my mind once to get one but I just don't know if I could have it now with this injury."

"Well, too much strain in your hand is obviously not good. So work is not advisable for you yet. Don't worry, the medical fees doesn't have due dates, it shall be charged to you automatically when you had enough money in your account. Now, if you still want to work, you may do so; as long as the work you do doesn't strain your hand."

"Hmm… I'll think about it then."

"Ah, by the way, it would be better for your hand to be elevated to lessen the pain and make the healing process faster too. So I propose you to put your arm in a sling. You can improvise one with a cloth or something."

"Well, it doesn't take that much difference, right?"

"It does."

"I'll think about it too."

"The way you're saying it makes it look like you aren't really planning to do it in the first place. Oh well, whatever. Do as you like." The doctor rolled his eyes in resignation to Aomine's stubbornness and, after a moment, looked at Imayoshi and Sakurai. "Anyway, I just realized, how did you two manage to come inside the infirmary? Inmates that doesn't have any health issues or injuries are not allowed here."

"Ah… you asking me that means you don't have any clue how good of an actor I am." Imayoshi replied with a smirk on his face.

Midorima sighed, "You are so troublesome…"

"I'll take that as a compliment."

Heaving another sigh, Midorima just checked his watch. "Work ends at 5, Takao. You better fix your things now and go back to your cell. You might get late for the third roll-call."

Before the brunet assistant could even answer the doctor, the former police spoke first, "Go back to cell? He's a prisoner too?!"

Takao and Imayoshi laughed loudly and Aomine knew he was so wrong for assuming he's not an inmate. The whole time he was talking to the guy, he thought he was really the prison infirmary nurse after mistaking him first as the infirmary doctor. With that white coat he's wearing, how could he not have thought of that?

"What? Don't tell me, after all the familiarity he holds with Teikou, did you think he was just a nurse." The green-haired man said.

While trying to stop his laughter again, the perky man started talking. "You really are so funny, Aomine-kun. If you were to take a look at what's inside this white coat, you'll see the distinctive orange suit everyone is so familiar with."

Takao slowly unbuttoned the white coat he's wearing and let Aomine see the exact same kind of clothes the former police wore. "Wow, you really got me there."

With a silly laugh, Takao replied. "It's not my intention to have you mistaken me for something. Anyway, I think you guys should go ahead and I'll catch up with you later. I just have …" Takao glanced at Midorima and smirked. "…Something more to do." Midorima pushed his glasses up his nose, a small smirk settling on his face as well.

"Yeah, yeah. We'll go ahead and you two can go have your precious time together." Imayoshi stated as he and Sakurai stood-up from their seats.

Aomine did the same too as he just realized the underlying meaning in the bespectacled man's words.

So there is something going on between them, He thought.

The three men started walking on their way outside; but before Aomine could step out, the brunet called out for him.

"It was nice meeting you today. I gotta admit that the first time I heard about you, I almost laughed my guts out. I thought that Karma really has no deadline and you cops deserve to feel what we prisoners feel inside this hell. I also thought that you are such an idiot for letting yourself get caught in here. I mean, you were already a cop, you could've acted smarter with whatever trouble you had. However, now that I've met you, some things changed. You really are interesting. Let's meet again somewhere in Block A, Aomine Daiki-kun." He then, smiled and walked away briskly, and Aomine saw Takao close the door of the infirmary shut firmly followed by a loud click – clearly the sound of a lock.

More conversations for this chapter. Hope you didn't get bored? haha Anyway there's a lot of information that we can found on this update so please put those info in mind as they are necessary for the plot~  
And hello again to the MidoTaka shippers out there 3 Hope you love their little part in the end ;)

Expected Update: November 29 (or earlier)


	9. A Lapse of Momentary Connection

CHAPTER 8:

 _ **A Lapse of Momentary Connection**_

Aomine woke up before the usual 6 a.m. alarm of the prison guards. He wanted to sleep more and so he tried to roll on his side to switch position but couldn't manage to as his splinted arm hindered him to do so. His hand is aching pretty badly; though he kind of expected this as Midorima, the infirmary doctor, warned him before about the continuous inflammation of his injury. So there's a big possibility that he will be suffering like this every morning for like three more weeks.

After making a mental note to buy himself a couple of Ibuprofen tablets on prison commissary later, Aomine groaned. Things are getting harder for him now that he had his hand broken and he's limited to do stuff he wanted and he needed to do.

"Good Morning, Aomine-kun. I see you woke up early." Aomine immediately looked up from where the voice came from. It was pretty dim inside the block yet as the lights will only start to turn on at 6 a.m.; but Imayoshi's glasses can be easily recognized in the dark. His bespectacled head with heaps of unkempt black hair was peeking from above the double bunker.

Indeed, Aomine and Imayoshi switched bunks – the former police now sleeping on the bottom while his cellmate is now on the top. But do not misunderstand things, Aomine didn't ask it as a favor to Imayoshi. In the first place, he's not the type to lower his pride and ask a man – who he doesn't fully trust – a little help or favor. Though, compared to before, whether he admits it or not, his trust for him really improved. It was maybe due to the fact that Imayoshi is actually one of the only few men who Aomine interacts with every day.

Again, it wasn't the former police who thought of the idea of switching bunks; it was the bespectacled man who suggested it. Aomine doesn't know if Imayoshi suggested that out of utter kindness or not, and though, he almost thought of refusing it because of the idea that his ever-so-sly cellmate might have some hidden intention, he didn't. Solely because he wouldn't be able to climb up the top bunk without getting his injury touched.

"Were you able to get a good night's sleep?" Imayoshi asked.

"Hmmm… barely." The blue-haired man answered.

To be honest, it wasn't just because of his aching hand that he barely had good sleep; the fact that he had things think through last night can also be blamed. Yesterday's happening including the long talk with Takao cannot seemed to get out of his mind. Kagami and Haizaki's position inside Teikou, Kagami's unknown intention of saving his ass from getting locked up in solitary confinement, the little information about the two gangs who originally is only one, and Kise's past that might have been the reason why he was acting like that. Looking at it more closely, Aomine, aside from the fact that he doesn't actually and originally have anything to do with those, was all worked up from thinking. He was supposed to be ignoring everything and only caring about how he's going to take care of his injury but it wasn't like that at all. And the most alarming part is, Aomine doesn't actually realized that he's becoming slightly unlikely of himself.

"Really? Even though I gave you the bottom bunk?"

Aomine raised a brow and spoke as a-matter-of-factly, "Sleeping at the bottom bunk doesn't change the fact that I have an injury, you know."

Imayoshi grimaced slightly, "You should've at least sounded a little grateful to my idea."

Though he felt a little guilty for stating that, Aomine just ignored his cellmate. It was a good thing that, unlike any other prisoners inside Teikou, Imayoshi is not that harmful at all. Despite the fact that he is someone who can do things just for his "business" and money and someone who will always love to slyly play on other people's weaknesses for fun, Aomine knew he isn't the type who sows grave anger over a person's back and stabs him with killing intent.

"Anyway…" Imayoshi started again, "How are you going to take a bath and eat your meal now?"

"I have no choice, I wouldn't be able to take a proper bath right now. Maybe I'll just have to wash my face, wipe my body with wet cloth, and change clothes. I can't afford to move my injured hand properly. Besides, I was asked by the infirmary doctor to not let my splint get soaked with water." He continued, "And with regards to eating my meal, I'll probably just have to use a spoon or just a fork with this one hand. It was a good thing it wasn't my dominant hand that was fractured."

"Well, that's good then. Just don't hesitate to ask for my help, I'll surely give you a shoulder to lean on." Imayoshi chuckled at the end but his intention to help is pretty serious at most.

"Heh. I can do it on my own, don't worry." The typical reply was heard.

"Stop being so independent when you can't even afford to take a proper bath on your own." Another chuckle came out of Imayoshi's mouth and Aomine felt the embarrassment covered his face. He immediately kicked with his long limb the top bunk above that serves as a roof of the bottom bed he's resting into right now.

Feeling the impact of the former police's kick on his back, Imayoshi laughed louder, not minding the fact that his laughter almost woke up the other inmates from the other cells near them. "Now, stop being aggressive when you're feeling embarrassed."

"Shut up…" were the only words Aomine said as he rolled his eyes after getting a little irked.

The lights suddenly went on and the usual clinking sounds of the metal baton hitting the steel bars was heard. The prison officers were all shouting at the top of their lungs, waking every inmate up, and dictating to get ready before the morning rollcall starts. Then after a few seconds, the steel bars were all automatically lifted up in sync, hinting everyone that locked in was over and the everyday routine for prisoners shall begin.

Aomine planned to start a conversation with Kise.

It wasn't actually a plan as he's really not sure what to say and how to begin a conversation with him; nonetheless, Aomine was sure he wanted to have a talk with the blond. If truth be told, Aomine doesn't know why he wanted to do it and he doesn't want to know why either. He just kept on being oblivious to the perturbing reason prodding in his mind and right at this moment, all he wanted to do was to talk to Kise with whatever topic he could have with him. It could be about how bad the meal was, how sleepless he was right now, or how annoying the prison guards can be. It could be that random. Or better yet… they could talk about how Kise ended up in Teikou or some deeper topic like that. Well, Aomine wouldn't deny he had some trouble on how is he going to approach the blond; but he knew how Kise can be the social butterfly and will always be the one to start up the conversation with him.

Feeling determined with his impulsive idea, Aomine was ready to do it. He casually walked his way towards the usual spot he, Imayoshi, Sakurai, and Kise were always sitting into every meal time. He felt nervousness and maybe a little bit of unexplainable excitement course through his body as the tray filled with the standard breakfast menu shook a little when the shiver went down his spine. He then stopped for a moment and took a deep breath.

Relax. What am I getting nervous for? It's just a talk, Aomine thought.

This is going to be the first time he's going to partake in a real conversation with Kise. Well, this isn't the first time he has talked to him; rather, ever since the first time he met the pretty guy in the shower area, there hasn't been a day were Kise failed to talk to him whether they were in the communal shower area or in the dining hall. In fact, Kise always spends his time in Aomine's cell and babble about anything as if there's no end. Even so, this doesn't mean that Aomine engages with his endless chatter. He usually ignored the man as he knew that getting annoyed won't stop him from talking. And so, with every talk Kise spent with him, Aomine most of the time didn't listen at all; that is why, there has never been a good conversation between the two. This may be the reason why he's getting chilly with things; but this won't hinder Aomine. No one can. Not unless the guy he was about to talk to is actually missing in action…

He put down the tray he was carrying with one hand the moment he reached the table. His eyes automatically glanced at the empty seat beside him.

Where the hell is Kise?

Aomine's blue orbs immediately spun around him, searching for a certain blond with a sly and perky personality; however, no such thing appeared right in front of him. It took him a minute to realize that Imayoshi was already staring at him after being stood frozen, looking for Kise. Curiosity filled the said man's eyes, wondering what happened to the former cop; and the moment Aomine took a seat, he knew that his cellmate is already trying to read him.

He cleared his throat, hoping that it could distract the bespectacled man from his deductions over him, and began taking a spoon of his breakfast with a little difficulty because of his injured arm. He then started pretending as usual that he's in his own world again. But, Aomine didn't succeed to escape Imayoshi's inquisitiveness as the said man shattered his little word into pieces when it suddenly asked him.

"You're looking for Kise, aren't you?"

Aomine almost choked from what he was eating when the question came out from Imayoshi's mouth. He coughed a few times before drinking a gulp from the carton of milk they were given from the breakfast set and then faced his cellmate with a frown on his face. "What?"

"I was asking if you're looking for Kise."

Aomine knew what Imayoshi said was true. He also knew that there's nothing wrong with saying that he's looking for the blond since it was actually the truth; but somehow, a part of him doesn't want to admit it to the bespectacled man.

"O-of course not. Why would I look for him?" Aomine denied with his blue eyes averting away from Imayoshi's.

For a moment, Imayoshi stared at the dark-skinned man, probably analyzing him again; but, for some reason, he chose to stop after a while. He just heaved a sigh and went back to eating his breakfast. Then after a few seconds, he started to deliberately throw questions at Sakurai.

"My dear Sakurai, why is Kise not coming for breakfast?" He asked before taking a spoon of his own.

Aomine's interest suddenly piqued as soon as Imayoshi's words reached him; however, he tried not to show it, knowing that he won't be safe by the sly man's sharp eyes. Nonetheless, he didn't cease to be on all ears to their conversation.

On the other hand, bearing a troubled expression on his face as if he was the very reason why his cellmate was not present, Sakurai stuttered. "I-I'm sorry! K-kise-kun is not going to be around for a while since H-Haizaki-kun called him yesterday."

"Will he be coming at lunch later?"

"I-I'm sorry! B-but I don't think h-he will be able to c-come…"

"Hmmm…" Imayoshi sounded. "Why do you think so?"

Sakurai looked at Imayoshi with a confused look, "W-well isn't it… always like that?"

"Ah you are right. My bad. I forgot that it was always like that." Imayoshi said as he slowly sneak a peek at Aomine.

And though it may look as if he has never been affected by any of it, Aomine sure was slightly bothered by what he heard.

It was always like that… then does it mean that someday, Kise will start to rarely spend time with us? , Aomine thought, asking himself.

When lunch time came, Kise still didn't appear at the seat beside the former police. No blond guy cheerfully greeted him and teased him up. And the only thing Aomine could do was to stare at the empty seat beside him.

If it weren't for Sakurai who unexpectedly approached him, he wouldn't have realized he was staring into nothing…

"A-Aomine-kun…" Sakurai spoke.

Both Aomine and Imayoshi surprisingly looked at the timid guy. Well, who wouldn't have thought that Sakurai would initiate a talk to the aggressive blue-haired man?

"Yes?" Aomine replied politely. Out of everyone in Teikou Island Prison, Sakurai is the only person he felt he doesn't have to be overly guarded to. His timid personality is the one to be blamed here as it eliminates any threatening aura any person could get over a prisoner.

"U-ummm… Y-yesterday, you mentioned that you don't have w-work yet… so…" He paused "I-I'm sorry! B-but would you mind if I recommend you as a kitchen staff?"

A little surprised and grateful of the offer, Aomine softy said. "Sure. Thank you. But well… I don't think I can work yet… with this… injury."

"Ah, t-the job does not really involves hard manual labor, y-you just have to work with me in the kitchen stock room doing inventories and budgets. P-plus! The payment is good enough for an easy job."

"Oh, that would be nice then." Aomine gratefully uttered and somehow he felt as though he doesn't really mind not being able to talk to Kise today. An easy job with a good pay is actually the greatest thing for him at the moment, especially with the great amount of medical fee he has to comply with. Now, he doesn't have to bother her sister to contribute a little amount to his commissary account in order to pay those bills. "Thank you, Sakurai-kun."

With a little blush, Sakurai spoke. "N-no problem. I only just need someone to help me at work, that's why."

Seeing that his precious little someone blushing for a little appreciation, Imayoshi immediately grabbed the man by his shoulder and daringly hugged him. "Oh my! My precious Sakurai is so kind and so cute~"

Blushing profusely, Sakurai looked like a tomato. "I-Imayoshi-san! Y-you're e-embarrassing!"

Imayoshi laughed loudly and continued to hug the blushing man. After a while, he turned to look at Aomine who is silently chewing his lunch while supporting his injured arm with the other. For a few more minutes, he stared at Aomine, Observing how he overused his uninjured hand by using it as the only means to take a spoon of his meal and by switching to support his injured arm while he's still chewing. "Hey, Aomine-kun. I'll be giving you something later."

"You know. I still think it's suspicious of you trying to be so nice to me since last night. What the fuck is wrong with you?" Aomine crassly said as he and Imayoshi walked together towards the dining the hall for the third time of the day. He was wearing a blue arm sling Imayoshi gave him after the second roll-call a while ago. He's not really sure why the bespectacled man is doing this that is why he immediately refused to accept the sling; however, Imayoshi forced him to put it on. If it weren't for the difficulty he's suffering from his injury, Aomine was sure he wouldn't hesitate to throw his offers away as it may mean some hidden motives. However, Aomine thought that he's already been sleeping at the same cell with the guy but he's never been once harmed by him; so maybe accepting a little of his "kindness" wouldn't be so bad.

"Don't be so rude. I gave it to you with my utmost kindness. Don't worry you don't have to pay for it with money, I know you are in need of it. Just pay me back someday when I need your help." He chuckled.

"I knew there's a hidden intention within all of this. Kindness your ass, you just need someone who will grant your favor whenever you want to just because you helped him."

"Hey, hey, hey~ this is kindness, just so you know. I gave you that sling for a cheap payment. It was as if you got a huge discount and there was no one I had given such a discount before, only you. So be thankful and treat it as my kindness."

Aomine heaved a sigh of defeat. He doesn't want to have an argument right now, especially with this sly man. He just continued walking alongside him and turned left to the dining hall. Aomine quickly got his tray after Imayoshi at the table nearby. They started to fall in line then to get their trays filled with the dinner set prepared by the kitchen staff. When both of their trays were filled, Aomine, who is carrying his with one hand, walked with his cellmate towards their usual table. And as they walk, someone called Aomine from behind.

"Aomine-kun!" The brunet whom Aomine just met yesterday called out.

"Takao-kun." He muttered, quite surprised. And no, it wasn't just because of Takao that he was surprised. There's also this certain familiar red-head with strangle-looking thick brows and intense aura who Aomine caught staring at him.

Kagami…

"Oh, Takao-kun, you're here!" Imayoshi went towards the table the brunet and Kagami's gang were sitting into. Of course, Aomine didn't follow Imayoshi, but neither did he walked away. He just remained there, standing. Not because he was waiting for the bespectacled man, but because he was staring back at the pair of intense red orbs.

Maybe it was for a minute or so that they were holding each other's fierce gazes and if it weren't for Imayoshi who put his hand on the dark-skinned man's shoulder, they wouldn't have stopped. After one last powerful look, Aomine turned around at the other and decided to resume on their tracks. And just as when they are about reach their usual table, the recognizable blond hair who Aomine was looking for since a while ago, caught his eye. Aomine immediately looked back to confirm whether he was wrong or not; and there's no mistaking it, it was Kise.

And in one way or another, as if the former cop's desire to make Kise see him knocked at fate's door, the blond looked back, getting caught of Aomine's eyes.

And as if it was again out of sudden impulse, Aomine quickly opened his mouth to call for the guy; but before he could, someone already did.

"Ryouta. Come here."

And the momentary connection swiftly lapsed as the blond turned his head away.

Notes: Any thoughts on this chapter? Please feel free to comment or make a review of it. I'll take it as my birthday gift since today is my birthday ^^ hihi

Anyway, I hope I had made this chapter well. I'm having quite the writer's block when I wrote it, that is why I am having doubts whether it was interesting or not.

Expected Update: December 18 (or earlier)

Sorry I have been busy due to my internship that is why I'm having a hard time finishing a chapter, and so I decided to adjust the expected updates further. But once my internship is over, I will immediately put it back to normal. Please bear with me for a while. thanks!


	10. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9:

 ** _Just When You Thought You Shouldn't Look, You Can't Turn Away_**

A pair of sweet honey-colored orbs with a tinge of gold – gently and languidly opened, fluttering long black lashes that marked as a significant beauty trait of the man; and the said man was woken up from the deep slumber that he somehow wished lasted a while longer.

Though the sight that was displayed in front of him was still quite hazy, Kise Ryouta could easily distinguish the dark spots on the familiar dirty ceiling. He closed his eyes again and opened them once more, his sight getting better after a few seconds. This enabled him to confirm that he really was taking roof in the cell he frequently stayed in just a few weeks ago; and now that he's back, he has to get used again to this messy, double-the-normal-size cell that reeks of sweat, foul odor and sex.

He turned his face to the right, and the evidence of their indecency last night came into sight as their distinctive, orange suits were all over the place, together with some pieces of used condoms that he'd forgotten as to how many were used on him. He then turned his face to the left, and found a body of a sleeping man just a few inches near him. As the gray sheets that completely gave accent to the virile-looking double bed draping the man's figure, a naked, muscular body was shown.

Kise stared at the man. Not because of his amazing physique but because of how unbelievable it was that this man was like a beast the whole time yesterday and now that he's asleep, he's just like a tamed wolf. And just like that, he was starting to wonder if this man would ever be an amiable person of some sort; however, knowing how selfish, rude, and savage Haizaki Shougo can be, he immediately gave up on the thought.

He pulled himself up, trying to sit up; but his attempt was gone to waste as he felt his hips starting to ache. He should've known this would happen, especially with the sex trip they had almost the whole day yesterday, it's no wonder why his back was sore and he couldn't sit well. Moreover, Haizaki being away to solitary confinement for exactly a month means that he hadn't engaged himself in anal sex for a month as well. Well, Kise did some blowjobs here and there to different men he could fool to earn a box of cigarette, but that doesn't mean he had sex with them or doing it would seriously end them. And so, meaning that his ass hasn't been used for a while, yesterday's hardcore penetration was just too much.

"Shit." He muttered as he stubbornly struggled to sit. Haizaki could've come out of the isolation cell whenever he wanted to do it with him, that's what he always does anyway. So why did he have to stay there for the whole month and recklessly have sex with him in one go like a wild animal feasting after a famine? Now, he's not even sure if he has the strength to stand up.

It's only 5:30 in the morning and the lights are still out till 6 a.m., however, there's light in the cell he was into; that is if you could even call this cell a cell as it looks more like a room with its large expanse and built-in bathroom. He just thought it was lucky of him that he was Haizaki's man that he was also able to experience such special treatment given to shut calls of Teikou. This was also one of the reasons why he could take rounds and rounds of hardcore sex even though sometimes he felt as though his body couldn't take it anymore.

Feeling the need to start up his routine after waking up from a salacious act, Kise barely managed to stand up albeit the fact that he doesn't have much strength left. He walked towards the heap of his suit and underwear nearby and rummaged to search for his box of cigarettes and lighter. The moment he found those, he immediately lit the single stick inside that he has been meaning to save for this week and without hesitations, drew it into his mouth and puffed out a smoke of satisfaction. Now, he doesn't have to worry if the box of cigarette was empty since Haizaki will surely replace it for him.

He continued doing it so while standing with his left arm tucked below his chest and the stick between his right hand fingers. It was after a few seconds when he gasped out loud when all of a sudden, the tamed wolf a while ago became the beast he was to pounce at him from behind.

"Waking up early, huh?" Haizaki uttered before peppering open-mouthed kisses on his nape.

The blond felt shivers running down his spine. He has done more than kisses with the man but every first touches Haizaki made towards him, he couldn't help but to shudder in subconscious repulse. Indeed, his first time with him was good and even up to now; but while it lasts and becomes overboard, it's sickeningly bad.

"Shougo-kun, wai—" Kise felt Haizaki's hot breaths moving along his neck. His face was turned to meet the man's in attempt to collide their lips and Kise was sure his whole body began trembling incessantly.

"Shivering like a little kitten, aren't we?" Haizaki chuckled as he noticed the pretty man's reaction towards him. "Well, not that I mind. In fact, I like it better that way. It makes me want to eat you more."

This time, Haizaki didn't cease to stop. He swiftly pressed their lips together and rashly pushed his tongue in between Kise's soft lips. The blond couldn't help but just go along with the forced rough kiss, it was always like this anyway. But when he felt Haizaki's hand slowly moving down his back, he immediately pulled away.

"The fuck's wrong?" Haizaki frowned. It was a surprise for the man that he was rebuffed, and so was for Kise. He never did once refuse Haizaki, no matter how much he didn't enjoy doing it with him anymore. And now, he just unconsciously did it. What happened to him? Was it all because of it? Because of what he had just discovered? But he couldn't afford to be like this now, he still has a lot of things to do. Besides, all throughout his life, Haizaki's the only person who needed him. It may not be a need that lasts permanently; rather, it was a need for a momentary satisfaction of his lust. But, no matter how you look at it, Kise was needed by Haizaki and that's what keeps the blond from holding on to things.

"Sh-shougo-kun, l—" Kise stuttered, feeling the nervousness lumping down his throat.

Without any hesitation, Haizaki drove him against the wall. He raised his arms to put Kise in between, enclosing him. He then stared at the blond with serious eyes and muttered, "Did something happen when I was gone?"

Haizaki's vicious stare turned Kise into white.

Did he find out?! Did he find out about me and Kagamicchi's secret plan?!

Kise couldn't stop getting tense. It was just three days ago. While Haizaki was still in Solitary Confinement, he remembered being secretly talked to by Kagami. The Block A gang leader revealed to him that Haizaki's just fooling him around, making him believe that the man can cut down his verdict through his father's influence, just to tie the blond to him. Of course, Kise was surprised of that. He felt so disappointed of himself for stupidly believing Haizaki due to his desperation to get out this hell and, out of anger and frustration, without thoroughly thinking it through, Kise agreed to Kagami's plan of him being his ears and eyes to any of Haizaki's possible malicious plans for the sake of Teikou. Not that he doesn't want to help the red-head; in fact, he did agree of the idea of Haizaki going down his position. Though he was completely sucking off of his power, Haizaki going down may bring peace for everyone in Teikou. But right now, the fear he's experiencing towards Haizaki almost made him think that he should've taken down Kagami's plan; however, that was only just for a moment as Kise is determined to set things right.

He swallowed down, together with the lump of nervousness in his throat, and muttered with a hard expression. "Nothing. Nothing happened."

"Are you sure?" Haizaki confirmed, moving his face closer to the blond in intimidation.

"Yes." Undaunted, Kise replied.

And after a few seconds, Haizaki moved back with a nasty smile. "Though I like you more of a shaking little kitten you are, I still adore that strong façade you make." And then paused to kiss Kise on the cheek, "But don't go overboard, okay?"

Indeed, he needed to be obedient for a while. He still has a plan to carry out and power to feed on to. He couldn't upset Haizaki yet. Not yet.

And, as if the blond has switched back to his old self again, Kise softened. He slowly nodded, pretending to be sorry of what he just did, and clung to the guy as his whole life was depended on him. Well, it was partly true, though. At least, for now.

"Now, why don't we take a shower together and enjoy the rest of our time?" Haizaki asked and Kise quickly surrounded the man's hips with his legs as they slipped in together in the shower.

A whole month of being in a solitary confinement and not sneaking out of the hole even once despite the fact that he always had the special freedom to do it so as a shut call, made a huge tittle-tattle all over Teikou Island Prison. And now that Haizaki Shougo's back with his typical high-and-mighty attitude, as he walked along different cells with the blond by his side, different kinds of fusses were formed instantly from the different inmates he had just passed by.

Some are surprised; but most are tensed. Haizaki being back around the corner may mean chaos all over the whole prison again. Most are terrified of his awfully rude actions that exploits people and they couldn't help but to be back on guard again. However, not all were reacting like that, especially those who are under Haizaki's wing.

"Welcome back, Haizaki-san!" The usual greetings and welcoming of Haizaki's underlings were all met by the said man and Kise as they turned towards the dining area. They were so full of energy and excitement, as they could finally do whatever they want again without getting harmed or punished by the prison officers.

Contrary to everyone's overwhelming reactions, Kise looked extremely bored and tired. In the first place, he didn't feel like joining Haizaki on the table for breakfast. He was too exhausted of the two more rounds of sex they had this morning in the shower and he couldn't find the appetite to eat anymore. In fact, it was certainly a miracle how he could stand on his feet and walk around the block with him. All he needed right now was a good amount of rest to enable his body to keep up with Haizaki's unbelievable energy and sex drive; but, he couldn't fulfill that need no matter what. The only reason Kise chose to be in the dining area with Haizaki was to avoid any more sexual activities with the ferocious man. Kise staying over and skipping meals may mean rest for him, but to Haizaki, it's different. It means it is fine to do more sexual advances towards the poor blond. So, leaving no choice, Kise would rather endure his sore body and eat without that much appetite; than to be with Haizaki for another round of doing it.

As soon as they reached the dining area, two men, who are Haizaki's adherents, automatically got trays each and moved to fall in line and got a set of meal – one for Haizaki and one for him. Perks of being a shut call's bitch, he thought. Special treatments will always be the best. It has been a while from the time when he had experience this kind of treatment again. Though at some point, he had enjoyed Haizaki's whole month of solitary confinement – getting his temporary freedom from the man and all – but him being away from Haizaki means that special treatments are not qualified for him yet. So now that the shut call's back, though the exhaustion he can get over his body is irrefutable, the special way of serving and treating you, without a doubt, is undeniably good.

Since there's no need for Haizaki and the blond to get meals on their own, the two turned their heels towards the usual table right away. Passing several inmates who were already enjoying their meals on their respective tables, Kise, for a second, caught quick sight of a well-recognized navy blue hair and, as if it was natural like an effortless attraction, he stopped to gaze at those sapphire blue orbs that were also unexpectedly staring right back at him.

Strangely, an unexplainable connection that came from the hollow concaves inside them formed between rendered him almost unable to cut their stares. And, one way or another, Kise started to experience a weird sensation that made his heart skip a beat or two. It didn't falter the blond to feel nervousness dwell inside of him with the foreign sensation. The anxiety for a feeling that he couldn't seemed to fathom created a rapid pounding inside his chest and Kise was sure he was uncomfortable of this sensation at all. He began wishing for this connection to shrink somehow, though it was pretty ironic of him to think that way as he himself couldn't move his eyes away.

"Ryouta… Come here."

It was until a mere call of his name coming from a voice he deemed authority with snapped him out of the connection, and honestly speaking, this somehow caused Kise to calm down from the perturbing anxiety that almost ate away his insides; however, he couldn't deny the fact that despite wanting to stop the connection, a part of him craved to stare more and get caught up by the man's unintentional trap. But he shouldn't.

So, turning away, he responded to the other man. "Yes, Shougo-kun."

Despite that, that specific part of him couldn't turn away.

He was about to open his mouth and call for the man's name but before he could, someone already did. The voice was more aggressive, more demanding, and more powerful. One that Kise couldn't seem to turn down and one Aomine couldn't seem to easily interrupt.

He turned to look at the one whom the voice came from and saw a tall man with a muscular build sitting on one of the empty chairs on the empty table the blond headed to sit in. His hair was arranged in a set of braids to the back and his eyes were very narrow, giving him a sly and haughty feeling. He had two silver piercings attached on each of his ear, which the former police noticed that it was pretty similar to Kise's. He gave off an aura that seemed as though he would take advantage of any people that can be useful to him and it wasn't wrong at all.

Aomine knitted his brows together. He felt annoyed at the fact that the haughty-looking man just stole his chance to talk to Kise, and though he already had a hunch who the hell that guy is, Aomine quickly asked his cellmate the question to the obvious answer. "Who is he?"

"Haizaki Shougo." Imayoshi answered as he slowly stood beside him.

The moment the bespectacled man uttered Haizaki's name, though he was already expecting it, Takao's words quickly replayed in his mind.

Haizaki Shougo. The gang leader in Block B…

He's the real devil...

He's just a cruel bastard…

I always wonder why people kept on following him in spite of the fact that he's exploiting them… Especially Kise-kun.

Kise-kun. Kise-kun. Kise-kun. Kise-kun. Kise-ku –

And then like a steel that was about to hit Aomine's head to smash a fragment of his mind that continuously conceals the thoughts he has been trying to suppress, Imayoshi's words back then broke the glass.

To tell the truth, Kise is Haizaki's bitch.

Shit, Aomine cursed in his thoughts. It was vexing that, that was an insult to the blond; albeit the fact that Kise really does those kind of things with Haizaki. He doesn't understand why he's feeling irritated and all but he knew that he didn't want demeaning words to be used upon Kise, and so does the pretty guy doing those kind of things.

Being unware that he was quite impulsive today, although he is actually more of a man of instincts, Aomine attempted to call for Kise once again. However, this time, a grasp on his arm from Imayoshi ceased his attempt yet again.

"You're wasting time. He won't look back." Imayoshi uttered in an unusually serious tone.

Aomine quickly grimaced and peered at him; Imayoshi, on the other hand, spoke once more, "When he's around, Haizaki doesn't like Kise looking at other men. He wants him to look only at him and only him. So, I'm definite that Kise won't turn to look at you right now."

The look of contempt abided Aomine's face. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. "What? That's stupid!"

"Stupid or not, it does happen. Therefore it would be a waste of time to call for Kise since he will never look at you as long as Haizaki's around. Plus, calling him will attract unnecessary attention towards you, Aomine-kun. Haizaki will surely be intrigued by you calling Kise in spite of the fact that no one dares to do that when he's around. So please, don't be stubborn, Aomine-kun."

Aomine gritted his teeth. He hadn't officially met Haizaki and didn't have any engagements with him yet; nevertheless, the man could easily make his blood boil. Kagami may have the same effect on him, but he was sure he can tolerate the red-headed more. Haizaki's persona is different. It reeks of cruelty, maliciousness, and obscenity. Just a small encounter with the guy can easily take your rights away.

"Another thing…" Imayoshi added and Aomine almost popped a vein or two but thankfully managed to control himself. "If possible do not look at Kise right now or whenever Haizaki's around."

"I'm getting tired of this bullshit." Not wanting to turn his contempt onto the next level anymore, Aomine just heaved a short, heavy sigh – hinting that he doesn't care anymore and he will do what he wants to.

It was then that Imayoshi, with a better firmness lacing his voice, spoke insistently with the slits of his eyes opening up, "Aomine-kun, listen. In prison, if you set your eyes on someone, it's either kill or fuck; and so, you staring intently at Kise like that may mean neither of those two, but for Haizaki and everyone else, it's different. And remember, what's yours might have become Haizaki's; but what's Haizaki's will never be yours. Thus, don't look at Kise right now, Aomine-kun. Don't look."

Expected Update: December 30 (or earlier)


	11. That's the Way It Is

CHAPTER 10:

 ** _That's the Way It Is_**

It has exactly been two weeks since Kise stopped hanging out with them and, with Imayoshi's warning, Aomine never bothered to look at the blond nor did he tried to call out to him. It's not because he was unbelievably convinced by the bespectacled man; with Aomine's stubbornness and willfulness that would be too far-fetched. It was rather the cause of Aomine's rare use of rational reasoning and the reoccurrence of his wariness to survive in this prison that the former police was able to pay no heed to Kise. Although, whether he denies it or not, Kise taking no notice of him created a pang in his chest. The only thing he could do in order to continue to overlook anything he is feeling right now was to focus on the job Sakurai recommended him and earn a good amount of pay to compensate his medical fees; and right at this moment, Aomine was with the timid man, walking towards the kitchen, on the first day of his work.

Aomine couldn't say that he was nervous but neither could he say that he was relaxed at all. He just doesn't know what to expect and what to exactly do at his job. He has little to no experience with inventories and such, since the only things he's good at are basketball and police duties; however, with Sakurai guiding him, he has nothing to worry about.

They passed through the kitchen area with different kitchen staff cleaning up and washing dish trays and utensils that was used a while ago during breakfast. Aomine noticed that their work looked hectic with all the rush and the huge amount of things they were taking care of and from then, he felt luckier that he has landed his hands on an easier job. After passing through the kitchen hall, the two men stopped in front of a small room at the back of the kitchen area and Sakurai, who has been leading the way since a while ago, started making short knocks at the door. He didn't wait for someone to respond before turning the knob of the door himself and entered. Aomine, of course, followed Sakurai inside and was surprised when the small guy blithely greeted indicating the disappearance of the timid man he always knew he was.

"Kaji-san, good morning!" Sakurai may not be as vivacious as Kise who Aomine knew was the most energetic person he has ever met, but looking at the small man now will totally fool anyone that he wasn't as shy as he really was in front of most people.

"Oh, Ryou, my boy! Morning. I see, you are as energetic as usual." An old man with a raspy voice came to greet. And if Aomine was surprised of Sakurai's unusual energy, the sight of the old man surprised him more.

Despite his old age, the man has an amazingly beefy body and a brusque aura around him. He had this semi-shaved white hair and an old scar on his face that matched his grumpy look. He was wearing the common orange boiler suit with a white inner tank top that fit his well-built body; and, even though he greeted back Sakurai in a suitable manner, his gruff appearance made so much sense as he looked at Aomine with a dubious eye.

"Who's the kid?" The old man nodded once towards Aomine's direction.

"Oh, this is Aomine Daiki-kun. The new man I've told you last time, Kaji-san. I recommended him to the boss and will be working with us from now on." Sakurai answered and continued speaking as he introduced the old man to the former cop, "Aomine-kun, this is Kaji Jirou-san. He's assigned on preparing meals so we will be working alongside of him every day."

Granted that Aomine didn't like the look Kaji directed at him, he still gave him a smile – yet superficial – and greeted him as a sign of respect and formality. "Nice to meet you. Please, take care of me."

Kaji, as blunt and as uncompromising as he is, didn't return even the slightest of his smile; though he didn't have any ill intentions towards the blue-haired guy. He just gave a monotonous, short laugh and spoke frankly. "You had such an uninteresting and irascible expression, I don't think I'll get along with you; but whatever. Good luck with the work."

Aomine almost rolled his eyes. Not like you aren't one, he thought. He may be short-tempered and all but Aomine could sense so damn well how the old man is just the same as him. Kaji had no room to tell him that. On the other hand, Sakurai diffidently scolded the old man, feeling conscious of how Aomine will react; however, the dark-skinned man just ignored Kaji's words and asked the bashful Sakurai a question to divert the topic. "So… for starters, what shall I do?"

Sakurai was easily taken aback by the question and quickly responded, "Ah! R-right."

He took a few steps towards another door nearby and Aomine quietly followed. He opened the door with a key he got beforehand from a wooden key holder and they both stepped inside. The room was enclosed in a small space but packed with shelves that contained folders and files.

"These are the inventories and budget plans made for the past years." Sakurai started, "On the left side are the inventories and on the right are the plans. Every week we need to check the inventory of each item, whether there's still enough ingredients for every meal based from the budget plan. And this budget plan shall be created every month in order to utilize a sufficient amount of money for the usage of everyday meals of the prisoners."

Leading the way once more, Sakurai went on the left side of the room and grasped a random folder from one of the shelves. He showed it to Aomine and began explaining, "This is an example of the weekly inventories. So, all you need to do is count the number of ingredients in the stock room, record it on the printed list, and then please give it to me so I can compile it and submit it to the boss before the week ends. You can find the printed lists on the small drawer outside."

Aomine remained silent, but he made sure he was being attentive to every word that came out of Sakurai's mouth. He continued going behind the bashful man as they walked on the other side of the room and, as the guy took another folder on one of the shelves on the right, he carried on explaining again. "This is a budget plan I made three weeks ago. Every month, the government hands over some fair amount for the whole prison's food supply. From that amount, we will set out a plan on how to prepare the budget from the money obtained and thereby buying the ingredients needed for the everyday meals for the whole month. This also includes the formulation of everyday menus that the kitchen cooks will prepare for the prisoners."

Aomine inspected the constructed budget plan in front of him. He noticed the little quantity of money indicated on the budget given by the government and stopped wondering the reason why there's a poor quality of food given to inmates like him. He commented, "I see why the food is always substandard."

"Yeah." Sakurai quickly agreed with a small pout on his face. "The government isn't actually giving enough and that's actually the hardest part of our job. We need to make a proper meal enough for 500 prisoners every month with that inadequate amount."

"Well, I guess, we cannot do anything about that."

"Y-you're right. Anyway, Aomine-kun, do you perhaps have any questions regarding our work here?"

Aomine thought for a few seconds and then gradually shook his head.

"Great!" Sakurai smiled and looked above to see the clock hanging on the wall, indicating that it was already ten in the morning. "Hmm… I think we should start doing the stuff now before the kitchen cooks do their work for lunch time later. We need to quickly record the number of ingredients in the stock room before they began getting some."

"H-how's your injured arm, Aomine-kun?" A hesitated question shyly came out of Sakurai's mouth. Aomine thought that it was pretty unexpected knowing that they aren't that much close; but with the silence enveloping the small office they are in, just for some amount of idle time at work, the blue-haired man understood Sakurai's question that intended to break the awkward silence.

Aomine noticed that it was the old man Kaji who always amazingly gave Sakurai the doubtful energy a while ago. When those two were together, it would be filled hustle and bustle and now that Kaji is not around, it was to be expected that quietness will bloom between the two of them.

Aomine, trying to keep up with the shy man's courageous whim, managed to answer back as he sat up straight on the chair he was currently lounging at. "Oh, uh, it's fine. The swelling's almost gone. Though it still hurts a bit when I move my arm, it's pretty much okay now."

With an awkward smile, Sakurai replied, "I see… I'm glad it's not your dominant hand that was injured or you wouldn't be able to take the job."

"Yeah…"

Aomine was never good with conversations. He appreciated the fact that Sakurai is making efforts to have a good conversation with him; but he was never the type to say something just for the sake of elongating a certain talk. It was a good thing then that Sakurai is persistent in breaking the silence and kept on opening up questions to different topics to him.

"Y-you… didn't get offended by Kaji-san, did you?" Sakurai asked with evident anxiety.

Aomine just gave a quick laugh at the man's worries and deliberately shook his head with a "No". He may have, at some point, wanted to roll his eyes at the old man, but he can say that he was pretty much used to these kinds of response. Before he entered Teikou, and even before he started his training in the police academy, a lot of people hated Aomine's conceited personality. Way back then, a couple of men would throw a glare at him and not even once did Aomine bat an eyelash over it. He knew he shouldn't be affected by mere words as such weren't necessary for him at all; thus a simple bluntness exhibited by Kaji was easily disregarded by the former cop. In the first place, he went with Sakurai with the aim of working for his job and getting paid and not of dealing to an old man's straightforwardness.

"Are you sure, Aomine-kun?" One last confirmation was requested by Sakurai.

With a firmer voice, Aomine replied with a "Yes."

"That's great. I thought you were so pissed at him." A sigh of relief came out of the shy man as he was convinced by the other's certainty. He looked as though a weight had been lifted out of his fragile shoulders after carrying the world he wasn't supposed to with him.

And with that look, Aomine realized then why Sakurai kept on initiating a conversation, aside from the awkward silence covering them. He didn't have to guess though why the man was badly affected by it. With his consciousness and timidity, it was no wonder he would be like that. Msaybe Aomine, being infamous for his short-temperedness, gave Sakurai the impression that he would go berserk anytime – which is actually quite possible to happen – and it made the timid man uneasy and panicky in the aspects of dealing with him. But Aomine wouldn't deny that he was pleased with Sakurai, having the guts to recruit him regardless of his nervousness over Aomine's tendency to become impatient.

Sakurai's personality prodded further into Aomine's mind. Well, not to the point of him being pre-occupied by the bashful man that his thoughts of Kise was thrashed in the corner. It just honestly made him recognize Sakurai's good nature and he wondered how this guy just ended up being thrown into prison. It might be his first time to begin a conversation with Sakurai, but it wouldn't hurt to ask a question to him just to satisfy yet again his simple curiosity.

"Hey." He casually approached. "You… how did you end up here in Teikou?"

Quite surprised of Aomine's question, Sakurai stuttered. "H-huh?"

Aomine didn't bother reiterating the question. He knew that Sakurai wasn't asking to repeat it and was just startled of his sudden inquiry. But Aomine didn't have to wait long as the timid guy slowly moved his mouth to finally answer.

"W-well… I got hooked up with a friend's idea… and got caught swiping the money off my b-boss's vault..." He shyly replied but it was apparent enough for Aomine to notice that the man was stating words without a hint of bitterness. He guessed that Sakurai had either got over it fast or he had already been way past his resentful times that any tinge of bitterness cannot be found on his voice. The first assumption is pretty much impossible as getting over your resentments is definitely not easy at all and the latter one is more imaginable; but it may only mean that Sakurai had been in this prison for more than a year or probably half the years of his sentence.

"So, you mean, embezzlement?" Aomine knitted his brows together. Getting hooked up by a friend's idea may mean that the timid Sakurai was deceived and, truthfully, it wasn't that surprising; but, if he's going to consider his second assumption and suppose that Sakurai had been in this prison for more than a year, then it means that the man has embezzled a big amount enough to be accused of felony and not just an act of misdemeanor? Because if it wasn't that big, Aomine was sure he would only be put into jail and get sentenced for only a few months; and with Sakurai's personality, it's quite unlikely of him to do such grave crime. Unless this so-called 'friend' has so much of an influence to him; or Sakurai, himself, is as gullible as he could be.

"Y-yeah."

"For how long are you sentenced?"

"20 years."

Aomine stuck a finger on his ear as if cleaning it, wondering if he had just misheard Sakurai. "Huh? 20?" '

"I… I was also convicted of second-degree murder. I did it to the friend."

"Oh…" Was the only word Aomine could say. It almost shook him to his core, as he wouldn't have expected that the ever-so-timid Sakurai Ryou have such intentions. But, well, this is a prison, what else should he expect?

And yet again, the awkward silence popped up like it was inevitable at all. Though it wasn't expected, it was Aomine who started a topic again. The action might have been surprising enough, but the topic he opened up is something to be more startled for.

"What…" He hesitated at first. "What do you think about Kise not hanging around with you anymore?"

"Huh?" Was what Sakurai said. Aomine wondered if it was because of his surprisingly unexpected question or if it was because of how awkward – at least for him – he uttered it.

He immediately reiterated the question for better understanding. He began with, "I mean, how long have you been with Kise?"

"Since I've got here two years ago. I was requested to be his cellmate the moment I set my foot in Block B."

Aomine furrowed his brows. His intention of restating his question was put to an end when his attention was shifted to what the other man said. "What do you mean?"

"I was supposed to be Imayoshi-san's cellmate. That is why we know each other even though we really don't look like the type to get along…" He chuckled, remembering some past of his own. "It was like a few days after I stepped inside Teikou when I courageously went inside Block B, trying to look for him. I knew he was illegally selling stuff around the whole prison – after all, that's how he introduced himself to me…"

Aomine remembered that, that is also the same way the bespectacled man presented himself to him, and that somehow made him smile a little as it was kind of funny to see how Imayoshi wisely gathered possible customers for his illegal business venture.

Heedless of Aomine's thoughts, Sakurai continued. "I looked for him there and found him selling his usual stuff inside a cell big enough to be mistaken for a master's bedroom. It was Haizaki-kun's. I don't know if it was because of my frail-looking body or timid personality that the moment he set his eyes on me, he made a naughty smirk and quickly introduced me to the naked blond on his wide bed. On the next day, I found myself in a new cell in Block B with the same blond guy named Kise Ryouta."

It was supposed to be Sakurai who would have a big realization on this – was what Aomine intended to do; however, it was actually the former police himself who had made sense of something. Aomine lost the thread of his own conversation and unknowingly followed Sakurai's.

"You see, Aomine-kun. Before I even met Kise-kun, it was Haizaki-kun whom he had been with first. So, Kise-kun not joining us every meal time and just being with Haizaki-kun is just…" This was the time that Aomine realized that Sakurai actually understood his very first question. What made the shy man say huh was the fact that Sakurai – just like everyone else – thought it was a weird question, since Kise being with Haizaki is actually… "…normal."

It was nothing to be asked about.

"It was normal." Sakurai repeated as though he deliberately wanted to point it to the blue-haired man even if it wasn't like that at all; nonetheless, this was tattooed inside Aomine's mind. "Given that that's how the way it is in the first place."

Digesting the single phrase like it was a hard gum – tensile enough to be chewed for several times and tough enough to become an undigested matter – Aomine fell into silence once more. He didn't have any more questions he usually would have whenever he's in a state of curiosity and one way or another, Sakurai felt a little troubled by it. He distracted the former cop by saying, "A-Aomine-kun! I think you should retire for now. You should take a rest in your cell for your injury. We don't wanna worsen it. Anyway, it's already 5 o'clock in the afternoon, so, I guess it is fine for you to go back. I'll take care of the matters here and catch up to you later at dinner time."

By Sakurai's fidgety movement and nervous laughter, Aomine knew that the shy man was troubled by his expression. He could say that he somehow knew him after a while of being with him during meal times and the nervousness that he's emanating is understandable knowing the kind of man Sakurai is. And so, pretending he didn't notice, Aomine just stood-up, said a casual good bye to the other man, and made his way out of the kitchen area.

The hall connecting the kitchen and dining area to the block A of the prison is straight and narrow; at the same time, it was left dark and unlit as it was only used by few prison staffs who are also inmates like Aomine and Sakurai. The logic that it was waste of money to even buy a piece of fluorescent lamp for an empty hallway that was rarely used by people caused Aomine to simply heave a sigh. It was pretty tiresome to complain, anyway. In the first place, he can't do anything about it when the prison administration itself made the stupid decision.

He was lost in his own unspoken frustration that he didn't notice when a pale pair of hands grabbed him by his wrist into a quiet, empty chamber.

Expected Update: January 9 (or earlier)


	12. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11:

 ** _Some Surprising Things Were Left to Happen in the Dark_**

The pungent smell of cigarettes was what all Aomine could breathe in.

Inside the dark and empty place, Aomine felt one corner of the thick cemented walls behind him and on each of his side, no matter how he moves, he could feel its cold surface surrounding him. He isn't claustrophobic, but the minimum amount of air mixed with the sharp scent of nicotine made it kind of hard for him to breathe. Aomine then concluded that, with the polluted and minimum supply of air aside, the place would become suffocating if one more guy would be there with them. Yes, them.

Just a few seconds ago, someone pulled him inside this enclosed space. He didn't know who it was as the darkness was almost blinding, it was only until a heap of blond strands appeared right in front of him – as though it was radiating – that there's a thumping sensation in his chest whilst he caught onto the clue.

His guess was then confirmed when the blond itself lit a lighter between them and, in just a second, his pretty face came into the blue-haired man's sight.

"Hello, Aominecchi~" He giggled.

Aomine's chest beat faster then and he couldn't help but feel conscious of this weird feeling again. What more, he was quite nervous of the possibility that the blond might hear the pounding inside of him and the silence surrounding them aggravated him further. Not that he knows what the reason behind this sensation was.

"Kise…" Was what all Aomine could say. To be honest, he was surprised of the fact that the pretty boy was in front of him now, even though he had been looking for him this entire time. And, indeed, he had planned to pay no heed to Kise anymore, but this single meeting bathed him with unexplainable delight.

Kise gave him one of those laughs and pulled out a question to start, "How are you? Heard you had a fist fight with the skinhead dude and almost got yourself caught up within Kagamicchi's wrath."

Ever since the conversation with Takao and the others, Aomine has been meaning to talk to him. Of course, he doesn't specifically know what it would be about and, for him, any topic would do. That was why, Kise pulling him out in the dark was actually a great deal for him; even though he doesn't really know why the blond did it so. He cleared his throat as though he was getting ready for a grand speech and started speaking.

"Well, as you can see, I got my hand –" He said but was cut off then when the light died out between them.

"Oops! My bad! My hand slipped." Kise's voice was immediately overheard with the sparks of the lighter getting ignited. And after a few seconds, a small light was kindling between them again.

Aomine continued on his sentence, "As what I'm saying, I got my hand injured, which is why I got it in a splint. I just don't know how I ended up like this and how did Oshiro ended up like that. He just got on my nerves one time and that's it. I have no idea how that red-head Kagami suddenly was involved into this mess too. Just… fuck him."

Kise huffed out a laugh, "If the guys from block A heard that, I don't know how much more loathsome your image could be."

"I don't give a damn about reputations. In the first place, in this prison, the more notorious your image is, the more inmates will start to stay away from you. And that's what I want." The former cop pointed out.

"Right… You don't like people meddling with your business." The blond uttered with a dejected smile.

He bowed his head after realizing what the other man meant and sighed.

Fuck. Aomine forgot! He forgot that before he had a fight with Oshiro, he had a small one with Kise. It wasn't that much of a big deal for him and it must have been the reason why he forgot about it. But it doesn't matter now. Kise misunderstood things and he needed to fix it.

"Hey, Kise." He called out his name. "Listen to me, I was at my wit's end during that time that's why I said that. I didn't actually mean it that much you know. So I'm… very sorry…" Aomine wished to catch Kise's eyes with his. He believed that looking into someone's eyes can confirm a person's sincerity and that is his way to show Kise that his apology is sincere. And so, he put in an effort to face him and caught a glimpse of two misty yellow orbs as if these are topaz gems set on fire – melting. And before he could even react to what he saw, the tiny light spreading out from between them suddenly died out again. Aomine knew that, this time, it was intentional.

On the other hand, Kise got only got thing on his mind. Why did he do that? It was all because he doesn't want people – including this blue-haired man – to see his expression during these kind of times. He felt as though he's in a weak state every time he was cornered in dramatic moments. Well, not like he could complain much about that. In the first place, he was the one who pulled Aomine in this secluded space and, maybe subconsciously, deep inside him, he did want to talk things out with Aomine since he has been greatly affected by their petty fight a few weeks ago. He wanted to make peace with him; at the same time, he wanted no chance for the man to see the kind of expression plastered on his face – a pair of misty eyes, a big crease on his forehead, and a sad demeanor. Or else, the strong façade he has been putting all along will be shattered into tiny pieces.

Little did the blond know that Aomine already was suspicious of what he has been hiding in the dark.

"Did your hand slip again?" Aomine asked, seeing if he could play with Kise's game.

"…Yeah." He muttered after a few seconds.

"Then why don't you light it again?" The dark-skinned man dared.

Once more, it took Kise another few seconds to answer. Aomine couldn't see his expression but he somehow knew that the blond sure was pouting.

"I don't want to."

"Why?"

"Just because." Stubbornness was evident on his voice.

But Aomine, of course, wouldn't let himself lose. He vied. "Hmm?"

"I… I don't want you to see my face."

Aomine smirked. It was a mistake for Kise to say that. Now the other man has confirmed his suspicions. However, Kise need not to worry as Aomine planned to play along with it. And now, both of them are playing with each other in one silly game – with the former police on the lead. Not until Kise realized, after a few seconds, the state he was in. Aomine was starting to dominate the whole conversation and that was no good for the blond.

Aomine said, "Alright. Then I assumed that you don't mind us talking in the dark, do you?"

"I don't." Kise replied with a firm voice. He decided that changing the topic would have been the best way to control things here. In the first place, they seemed to be in good terms again, back to normal just like what he wanted. "Anyway, I also heard you got a job at the kitchen. You're earning now, huh?"

"Yeah. Sakurai recommended me. And… You had your sources, I see." Aomine commented.

"Well, it's one of my perks." The blond huffed a laugh of arrogance and the mood of solemnity suddenly changed.

Why does he have to do that? Aomine wondered, thinking whether Kise is really the type to do something like that or he was just showing a bit of superiority in order to dominate the conversation.

"Perks of what?" A brow raised in the dark.

"A Bitch. Perks of being a bitch. You know it, right?"

Aomine was aware that, for some reason, he feels bad every time people named Kise as a bitch. He can't explained why he was greatly affected by such, knowing that Kise is merely just a prison mate or, probably a close friend for him – if he really has to label what is his relationship with the blond. And now that Kise himself named himself that, he can't help but to just sadly accept the word.

"Were you always so proud of being Haizaki's?" Aomine dared to ask.

Kise's mouth almost fell with what he heard. He knew that that is one of the questions everyone has been meaning to ask to him; but no one could be so bold to do it so, especially when it involved Haizaki's name. Only Aomine. The dark-skinned man never really ceased to amaze him.

It was Kise, this time, who had a fine smirk on his face. He has met Aomine for only like a month and each time they met, each moment they encountered each other, the former cop with a pair of sapphire-colored orbs always piqued his interests as though the man knows his sweet spots.

Daringly, Kise moved closely. Aomine couldn't, of course, see it but he knew. He knew that the blond's face was only inches away from him. He could feel Kise's warm breath all over the right side of his face and, just as he expected, his lips managed to get near Aomine's ear, whispering.

"Hey, Aominecchi. Wanna know something?" Kise uttered those words with a hint of seduction lacing his voice – sweet and compelling – and Aomine just shuddered in response.

"W-what is it?" Aomine was aware of what was supposed to happen next and yet, he barely muttered that reply as though the words were forcing its way out of his mouth. He couldn't help it. He couldn't control it. It was like Kise put forth a spell on him that impedes him to say no to the blond.

"Ever wondered why, these past few days, I won't look at you in the eye?" Still whispering, Kise questioned.

On such trivial questions, Kise was always an expert. He was so good at wrapping guys around his fingers, getting amused by them like puppets in a string. Aomine was very familiar with such tactics as he already experienced that with the same blond ever since the first time they met. He can read every move Kise does towards him in order to make him do whatever he wants; however, he doesn't really know why, but he can't do anything about it. A part of him wanted to open his mouth and tell Kise that Imayoshi already told him the reason why he won't bat an eyelash over him; at the same time, it somehow kills Aomine knowing that certain fact. However, another part of him, won't even let himself speak as he's fully aware that answering to Kise's trivial question will lead to his pride's demise.

Realizing that Aomine wouldn't respond, he still stayed cool and continued speaking. "It's because Haizaki wouldn't let me so. He once tried gouging out an eye of an inmate that kept on staring at me. Haizaki wouldn't notice if I didn't stare back though; but the man kinda bothers me."

Aomine remained silent. Aside from the fact that it was pretty brutal and horrifying, he just didn't know what to say. How savage can Haizaki be? How spoiled Kise is?

"But that's beside the point." Kise quickly continued, his voice more alluring, or rather more dangerous. "The thing is, I can look at whoever I wanted to and not get on Haizaki's bad side just as long as I use my charms. I could've stared at you for a long time and wouldn't mind you getting killed by Haizaki since I wouldn't give a damn about it. But I didn't. And that is because I care about you, Aominecchi."

Kise moved closer. Closer to the point that his lips could now touch Aomine's ear. Aomine, on the other hand, wouldn't deny that he felt the tiny hairs on his nape raising and his heart beating erratically. He gulped down a lump of nervousness on his throat and felt the gentle brushes of Kise's lips as he began speaking again. "Hey, Aominecchi, hear me out. I have something to confess."

He heard the mischievous sound of the blond's soft laughter before three bold words came out of a sly mouth. "I like you."

And then Aomine's frozen heart suddenly thawed.

But he wouldn't deny that it rendered him surprise. He didn't expect a sudden confession like that by a guy, moreover, by Kise. He didn't actually have the chance to say something as the other man completely startled him.

Kise moved Aomine's chin to face him and, slowly, cut down the very short distance bridging between them by pressing his face closer and closer to him. Aomine could barely see things in the dark but he knew Kise was moving closer to him. And all he could do was to widen his eyes in surprise as Kise's luscious lips came crashing over his.

This wasn't Aomine's first kiss. As a matter of fact, he had lost count on how many girls he had kissed way back his teenage years. Neither was he inexperienced with cunning girls who did aggressive moves just like how Kise did. Well, yeah, it was only just a kiss, however, this was his first time with a man. And, in normal circumstances, he would've already punched the guy in the face as he would've been disgusted by it. But the thing is, he wasn't even moving an inch of his fist. To tell the truth, he's actually basking in on the warm sensation on his lips.

It was only a light touch, yet, he felt the warm, fuzzy, feeling of it. He couldn't explain it. He couldn't fathom it really well. The only thing he could say is that it was just like a first kiss.

Well, it never was it. And a romantic first kiss wasn't supposed to be like that, yes, it's simple as it should be but it was somehow erotic.

The kiss lasted for several seconds but Kise's lips resting on Aomine's for that short period of time actually felt so long for the two. If only the lights were on and they could clearly see each other's faces, it wouldn't be surprising that the two men's faces are flushing in red, especially Aomine's.

The first person who started it was the first one to pull away. Kise moved his face away slowly and, in order to hide the blush on his face, though no one can actually see it, he buried himself under his own devious smirk.

"You like it?" Kise boldly asked, though he sure as hell knew that the former cop does.

But Aomine didn't say a thing. In reality, he wasn't listening at the blond. He was too busy digesting the fact that he liked the kiss. Shit knows what is happening to him right now.

After a few seconds of no reply, Kise continued speaking with a soft chuckle "Quite surprised, huh? Then get ready. I will be back for more."

Aomine noticed the heap of blond hair that was evident in the dark space slowly moving away from him. Kise was leaving and somehow, he wanted to stop him. He knew that it would be hard to speak to the blond again. Especially now that Haizaki was always around him. He tried calling out for Kise's name but before he could, the man beat him to it.

"Hey, Aominecchi!" He paused. "Do not forget my confession, okay? I will be sad if you did."

"A-as if I could forget that, Idiot!" Aomine managed to say, pretending to sound as though he wasn't completely affected by it.

A whimsical laughter echoed along the hallway and then Kise spoke for one last time.

"Next time, when I kiss you… it will be hardcore!"

The next thing that happened, was that Kise was completely gone from the dark place and Aomine was left with a rapidly beating heart within his chest.

Notes:

Hey, hey!

This chapter was shorter than usual, I know. But I have some things I'm still trying right now and I never expected that this one's going to be short XD Gomene!  
Still, I hope that you will LOVE this chapter just like how I loved and enjoyed writing this~  
Mischievous Kise is just so... / 333  
hahaha  
Anyway, if you have any suggestions or comments or reactions or reviews about this chapter, go ahead and feel free to speak! ^^  
And yes, before I forget, I will be busy for a couple of days due to exams so...

Expected Update: January 29 (or earlier)


	13. Chapter 12

Notes: For the record, this chapter hasn't been edited by my lovely editor/beta-reader, ILiveForBL. She's been busy due to the demands of RL so I planned to give her as much time as she needs in order to edit this chapter. I don't need her to be in a hurry as I completely understand the busy schedule she's been going through rn. The reason why I still posted this even though it hasn't been edited/beta-read yet was to keep my promise to everyone that I will be updating a chapter on or before January 29. I will be re-posting the edited version as soon as my editor is done. So, for the mean time, I hope everyone will bear with me with all the mistakes (especially grammar mistakes) that I might've made on this chapter. Thank you :)

EDIT: THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN UPDATED WITH THE EDITED VERSION. THANK YOU VERY MUCH TO MY EDITOR/BETA-READER FOR FINISHING IT FAST. I DIDN'T EXPECT IT XD HAHA AND OF COURSE, THANK YOU VERY MUCH TO ALL OF YOU WHO BEAR WITH THE RAW/UNEDITED VERSION OF THIS CHAPTER. :)

CHAPTER 12:

 _ **No Chance in a Battle with the Man of His Dreams**_

Whoa! Full-packed…

That was what Aomine thought the moment the Prison Visiting Area came into sight.

"What day is it today? There isn't any special occasion today, right?" The former cop asked the prison guard who had just called him a while ago while he was resting in his cell.

"Today's Wednesday and there's no special occasion to take note of. It's just that there are visitors today more than usual." Answered the prison guard with an unperturbed expression on his face.

"I see…" Aomine replied.

Wednesday. It can be considered the middle of the week, and yet, almost a quarter of the number of prisoners in Teikou has been receiving visitors one by one. As what the prison guard confirmed, there was no special occasion today, no holidays; but the number of visitors visiting on this day seemed like there was one. Though Aomine didn't have any clue why, he knew that he, receiving a visit today from his step-sister and his parents, does have a valuable reason. Well, not like he's saying that the other's reason to visit isn't significant. It's just that today is his mother's birthday and he wouldn't deny that he's been expecting a visitor since yesterday that he even shaved the beard that is starting to grow around his chin.

In all honesty, Aomine wasn't that pleased by the situation. It would've been perfect if he was the one who visited his mother on her birthday and gave her a gift that she would love, but, of course, it wouldn't be possible right now. With these bars that are incarcerating him, receiving them as his visitor was what all he could do. However, just to become optimistic about all of these and not ruin the mood, Aomine simply thought that, at least, he was given the chance to talk to them right now.

He noticed the familiar pink-haired girl sitting at the farthest table in the room. Beside her was a dark-skinned woman that almost possessed the exact same features as him – his mother. The mere sight of them made Aomine smile. Even though it was unusual of him to have such a smile plastered on his face, he couldn't help but have one with the delight he's carrying on his heart right now.

Damn, I really missed them so much, Aomine thought.

He didn't see his father, though. But, no matter what, he understood it. His father accepted him for who he was and what he has done. Well, not like he really has done anything. However, that's beside the point. He just knew that he didn't have any problem with his father and his absence today was surely because of a valid reason.

He took a step towards them and after a few seconds, he was right in front of the table of the two ladies visiting him. His mother was the first one to stand up, followed by Momoi, and both of them had this same worried expression on their faces as they saw the former cop.

"Daiki…" His mother whispered softly, eyes wet with tears. "What happened to you? Are you alright?"

Aomine didn't hesitate to give his mother a warm hug that he almost tried to raise his arms, forgetting the fact that the other one is injured. It was then that he realized why his mother and his step-sister had such anxious frowns on their faces.

"Ah. Well, this is…" He ran a hand at the back of his neck as though he was still a child making an excuse.

With such manner, he heard his mother sigh and she started scolding him, "What are you doing, Daiki? You're not a child anymore. You should take care of yourself and stop getting yourself involve…"

His mother hadn't even spoken a couple of sentences that Aomine has already blocked her rants out of his mind. When Aomine was a child, at times like these, he would've gotten irritated by his mother's endless scolding and ran off the house to rebel. But right now, all he could feel was a sense of gentle warmth settling on his heart. Maybe because he missed his mother so much and he would rather choose getting scolded by her than getting himself stuck in this endless chaos of a prison.

"This is nothing." Aomine said as the three of them sat down on their seats.

"Nothing? How can you even say that, Daiki? What if that turns out a fracture and—"

"Well, this is a fracture." Aomine corrected, partly making a little fun of his mother's overreaction. Even though this exact overreaction was the one that left a smile on his face.

He heard another sigh coming from his mother and, this time, Momoi was the one who spoke. "Dai-chan, stop taking things lightly! Tell us what happened to you and you ended up like that. Were you involved in a fight with someone?!"

Aomine, for a second, thought of telling them the whole thing that had underwent; but knowing how his mother and his step-sister will react at times like this, he decided not to.

"Stop being a worrywart, Satsuki. It was just a stupid mistake of mine. I was irritated, punched a wall, and bam. I got a broken fist. That's all and nothing else." He casually lied.

Thank goodness this wasn't his first time to make up that story. He once told that exact same thing to the prison officer before and, somehow, he discovered that repeating a lie can actually make it pretty more convincing to tell. And he surely needed some persuasion skills right now as Momoi Satsuki is definitely not the average kind of girl. She was very perceptive when it comes to things, especially when it comes to her step brother. She could say that she knew him very well since she started living with him in one house when they were young and even just a tiny change of expression on the former cop's face can easily be distinguished by her. If only the pink-haired girl wasn't present here and their mother's the only one who visited him, it wouldn't be too hard for Aomine to press on with his lie.

As though she was a woman of clairvoyance and extrasensory, Momoi stared at Aomine's face and began reading whatever she could find to read there. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." A firm answer came from Aomine's mouth, pretending all he had been saying were all a fact. He actually prepared for a few more conversations – or rather, arguments – with her, with the thought in his mind that Momoi's intuition is as sharp as a knife and she could easily break through to his wall.

But, somehow, luckily, the woman acknowledged his answer.

"Just be careful next time, Dai-chan. Please, don't let us get worried so much." She said with brows furrowed and with a little hint of scolding in her tone.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." He nonchalantly answered as he turned his gaze towards their mother who, he found, was still wearing a face full of unspoken anxiety. It was then that he felt a little bit of guilt with his careless reply and so he answered with a better tone of "Yes." in the end.

Though, deep inside his mind, that that yes came out of his mouth just to assure his step sister and their mother. He knew that this broken fist was just a mere injury now compared to whatever things he knew he would encounter in the future. He was completely aware that, with the way things are now, no doubt that things are going to be dangerous on his course. But that will never be his worry, as he was confident that he could take on things even by himself.

"Anyway…" He spoke. "Like what I've said, this is nothing. I already went to the infirmary doctor and, yes, it was a fracture but it was not that major and there isn't any occurrence of dislocation of the bone. The doctor prescribed some pain relievers that I could take and he put my hand in a splint. He advised that I should put my injured hand on a cast after a while, but that would be my choice."

"Then you should." His mother immediately said.

"Hmm… I don't know yet..." He sounded hesitant. "It was a little troublesome to go back, you know."

"No, it would heal faster if you were to put it in a cast, right? Then, do it. I'll cover the expenses. I will send some amount to your commissary account right after we—"

"Mom." The former cop cut her off. "You don't have to do that. It's not a matter of expenses, but, alright, I'll agree with putting my hand on a cast just so we don't have to argue. But, no, you don't really have to send any amount of money to my account anymore."

One fine brow was raised on his mother's face. "Huh?"

"Well, just a week ago, I got a job at the prison kitchen." He started talking with a trace of excitement on his voice and a gratified expression on his face. "I'm already earning."

"Really, Dai-chan?" Momoi confirmed delightfully.

"Yeah. It was only a little but it would suffice."

"I'm glad then!" She gleefully said.

On the other hand, their mother's smile wasn't that big as he expected her to have. She wasn't disappointed or anything but she surely was dreading with anxiety. It was Aomine's turn then to heave his own sigh, "What is it now, Mom?"

She knitted her brows together, "I'm just worried to death. Would your earnings really be enough? And how can you even work when you have an injury? Shouldn't you be resting for now?"

"Mom." Aomine uttered for the second time. "I hope you were aware that you're talking to your 26 year-old son, no?"

His mom raised both of her hands, surrendering. "Fine, fine. Just don't strain yourself okay?"

Aomine nodded in response.

"Ah, before I forget." She suddenly spoke again, leading to another topic, and it was then that the anxiety started leaving her expression. "Your father would like to apologize for not being able to come today. He's not feeling well. Actually, he was persistent to come but I insisted not to."

"It's alright. It's better for him to be at rest."

"Thank you for understanding, honey." Her mother said as she gently brushed her thumb across his cheek, knowing that it will be another while for her to do it so again.

Aomine, on the other hand, blushed a little with the tiny act of affection her mother did. It's kind of embarrassing, with the thought that he was already a man nearing his 30s. However, it didn't really matter right now. Just a simple affection, though he really isn't that affectionate at all, can actually make his life here in prison a little better.

Their talk continued for a few more minutes. Aomine's mom opened up the topic about the filing of petition for his release, how difficult and long the process would be, and how determined they are to continue on it no matter what. Aomine was grateful of his family's resolution and he completely understood how hard and how long the petition for reinvestigation would be, especially that he has a little background on it before. When the given time for his visitation met its end, the former cop said his goodbye.

"I hope to see Dad on the next visit. Tell him, I said 'hi'." Aomine stood up from his seat while the two ladies followed.

"Yes, of course. I'll tell him." His mother wrapped her hands around him and flashed a smile afterwards.

Momoi quickly had her turn then and did the same. "Bye, Dai-chan. We'll see you again."

After the quick farewells, the same prison guard immediately walked behind Aomine and started escorting him as he went his way out of the visitation area. He was about to open the door – with a little protest on his face for being the one to do it, even though the guard knew that he'll be having a hard time to do it with his injured hand on the line – when it suddenly opened from the other side.

It surprised him when he saw the one who opened it – blond hair, golden eyes, pale skin…

It was Kise.

And if it was Kise, does it mean that the blond had someone to visit him?

The thought immediately sent Aomine's head searching over the number of people inside the area. He was late to realize that it was stupid of him to search. He wouldn't find out anything as he didn't know who he was specifically looking for out of all the visitors in the room. Nonetheless, that didn't irritate him at all for he was more after the idea that someone has visited Kise.

He didn't know if he was just over-reacting with things. In the first place, a prisoner getting a visitor is not that much surprising at all. But the perturbing feeling slowly consuming him right at this moment is what he couldn't seem to fathom and he couldn't seem to ignore.

His gaze quickly went back to the blond and saw him doing the same as him, searching intently among the visitors on each table, looking from left to right and back forth. Until his eyes fixed at one point.

"There's your brother…" Told the prison guard who escorted him, pretty late for it as Kise already spotted the black-haired man with a pair of thick brows and sharp steel blue eyes. "Kasamatsu Yukio."

Aomine didn't hesitate to look back by what he heard, and there at the farthest corner of the room a man of an average build sitting on an empty chair and table. The man looked completely different from Kise and from that, he confirmed himself that the rumor about Kise being in an incestuous relationship remains just a humor. It's not because, Kise doesn't have any romantic feelings for the man, in fact, Aomine didn't have any clue if that was true; but it was because, just by looking at their physical appearances, you can tell that they aren't blood related at all.

Now, the thing is, why did his step-brother visited him after all these years? He remembered Sakurai mentioning about him, never once visiting Kise since he was incarcerated here in Teikou. So why? Was the reason for his sudden visit the same as why Aomine is not feeling better about this?

Aomine, for the second time, faced the blond. And as much as Kise was surprised for his step-brother's sudden visitation, the dark-skinned man was the same when he saw the expression on the pretty blond's face.

Eyes wide, golden orbs dilated, smile wider than sky…

A tender expression of sheer love and pure delight that Aomine has never seen before from the man. It was awe-striking and riveting. Kise never realized that Aomine was completely staring at him for, at that moment, all he could see inside the big room was his beloved brother. And somehow, this made the former police's chest tighten that the thought of wanting to avoid the blond after their little kiss a few days ago slipped past his mind and he badly wanted to catch Kise's attention right at this moment for some unknown reason.

He opened his mouth, not minding the fact that his escort has been waiting for him for a while now, and attempted to call for Kise. However, the blond failed to notice him as he ran across the room, eyes wet with tears of joy, towards the man he had been waiting for after all these years. The man of his dreams.

Notes: Hello!

It has been a while :) Damn, I got my thesis revision going plus exams so I got little time to write so I'm completely sorry for making this chapter shorter than usual. And I will admit that I have no complete confidence when I posted this. It just doesn't feel right for me, sorry. :( And also sorry for the pessimism I'm spreading right now. haha

Expected Update: February 10 (or earlier)


	14. Don't Just Play with a Fire Make It

Notice: Okay, guys, here's the thing. This chapter is NOT YET edited since, as what I've previously said, my dear editor/beta-reader is busy with RL stuff so she has only little free time to edit it and that I wasn't able to send it to her earlier so she could work on it. It may continue to happen like that (that I will post chapters with the unedited version and just later on update it with the edited ones once it was finished by my editor) so I'm totally asking for apologies for doing so. I hope you all would still continue to read the story with every chapters that I create. I'll make sure to do everything that I can to be on time with the updates but still give you the satisfaction. Thank you very much :)

EDIT: CHAPTER UPDATED. Thanks to my wonderful beta-reader~

CHAPTER 13:

 ** _Don't Just Play with a Fire; Make It._**

"I'll be off now." Aomine spoke as he opened the door of the kitchen's stock room to make his way out.

Three more hours were still left on the count of his total number of working hours a day in the kitchen and yet, the blue-haired man wouldn't bother waiting for it especially that he has nothing left to do on the remaining hours. He began working the moment he stepped down the kitchen stock room early this morning and so because of that and his non-stop labor, his share for the inventories of the week was all done.

On the other hand, the shy Sakurai he was talking to quickly stopped whatever he was doing on one of the office desk just to greet the former cop goodbye. "Ah y-yes! Good bye, Aomine-kun." It was most probably his share of the inventories, nonetheless, he didn't want to give Aomine the impression that he was ignoring him.

Of course, it didn't cross Aomine's mind that Sakurai ever wanted to ignore him. In fact, he had given him the impression that the man is too upright to do such thing. "Yeah. Just tell Kaji-san that I'll be dismissing from work earlier than usual due to my injury or he'll bother me again the next time we meet."

"Sure, I will!" Came from the timid man who was still being as passive as ever.

"Thanks." Aomine said as the door slowly shut close from behind.

He decided to leave work earlier than usual today. Not because he was feeling sleepy during the afternoon nor because of some petty reason he could have easily made up to keep him from working that much; but rather, in order to get his hand set inside a cast. Yesterday's visitation by Momoi and their mother made a big impact on his decision. If he were to be asked, he didn't really want to cast his injured hand. The splint and the arm sling were as much as necessary for him to support his arm until it was healed and back to its normal state. Getting it into a cast, which is just too troublesome for him plus the fact that he will have to pay for additional fees because of it, is a reason enough for him to not pursue onto it. But because his mom – who was typically making mountains out of molehills – told him so, he couldn't help but to submit in resignation. He didn't want any argument between them anymore.

Aomine went his way towards the prison infirmary. He wanted things to finish fast so he could take a rest in his cell for the whole day. He was somehow tired from work, though didn't do that much of a physical labor in the kitchen, doing inventories on stocks were actually pretty puzzling. Especially now that he has been working non-stop simply to finish early. However, it seemed like he wouldn't be able to get his cast done right now when one of the prison guards called out to him.

"Hey, former cop." A mocking greeting came out of his mouth. Aomine, on the other hand, ignored him. "If you're looking for Midorima-sensei, then you're wasting your time. He is on a leave for a few days and won't be coming around until tomorrow."

Damn, he thought. Now, his efforts of doing an early out all came into nothing.

"Then, isn't there any professional that is a substitute when the doctor's out?" Aomine countered with a raised brow.

"If there's one, I wouldn't have called out to you, you know." Retorted the prison guard with a smug expression on his face.

Aomine didn't bother arguing with the man, he knew that there was no point in doing so or he'll just be wasting more time. After a nasty glance and a frown towards the prison guard, Aomine turned his back around him and started stepping his way out.

After getting his efforts wasted, the former cop thought then that it would be best if he could schedule an appointment for the casting of his hand to the green-haired doctor; rather than just to guess random time on when will the doctor be available and ready to cast his injury. It would be the best thing to do to at this moment. Well, he didn't actually know if scheduling an appointment to the doctor is possible here in Teikou and even if it was, he would surely be asked to talk to the guards about it. Not unless he talked to a certain black-haired man with a perky nature who was somewhat close to the green-haired doctor – Takao.

With that thought in mind, Aomine turned to his left and went straight back to the direction towards the kitchen area where Block A was nearby. He needed to see Takao and ask him for some small favor. He knew that the man won't say no to him.

When he was about to turn left once more towards the hall connecting the kitchen area and the Block A, Aomine was surprised to meet the pretty blond who he had been trying to avoid for some awkward reason. It froze him on his tracks and, without a doubt, his face flushed a rosy shade of red as he remembered the incident that happened a few days ago.

It was really unexpected. Well, yes, Kise may have been the type to do such things, or rather, he was the type to do things more than just a peck on a lip; but, doing it all of a sudden on a small, dark place with no one around, moreover, without Aomine's consent, there was no doubt that he would be startled by that act. However, aside from its surprising effect on him, Aomine wouldn't also deny the gratifying sensation it rendered on his body. He had been trying so hard to forget it that he even pretended that it was all just a dream, but it wasn't that simple. Every time he saw Kise, he couldn't help but to think of it.

Sneaking out from his secret hideout, the same place where the dark-skinned man was pulled into on that accidental night, Kise still managed to notice him. Now, his chance to run away a while ago to avoid the awkwardness that is about to pulled them in together was gone. Though, whether Aomine admits it or not, a certain part of him – hidden beneath the depth of his chest – wouldn't want to walk away at that moment.

"Aominecchi!" Kise called out as he immediately walked towards him. He flashed a wide grin that looked as apparent as it could've been and this exact grin was what Aomine couldn't help but to compare to the kind of smile he saw from the blond man yesterday at the prison visiting area.

It's different.

Totally different from what he saw. The raw smile of unswerving tenderness and affection were now modified with a wide grin of subtleness and rogue. He may have seen the Kise who was as invulnerable as a turtle inside its tough shell this whole time; but the "him" of yesterday can be compared to the same turtle but was denied of its own shell and, despite being naked and being slow by its nature, it miraculously ran off with a smile as wide as the sky towards the man whom he believed will be his new protective shell. The man within Kise's dreams…

"Who was he?" Came from Aomine's mouth. A sudden question that slipped out of him. The former cop couldn't help but to bit his tongue out of his own stupidity. When did he learn to speak his thoughts out loud?

"Huh?" Kise raised a brow of confusion.

Of course, Aomine began to turn down the other man's intrusion about the matter. It was a stupid mistake of him that he uttered those words aloud, in fact, it should've been just within the corners of his mind. He wouldn't like Kise having the feeling that he was being nosy of his private life, though, in actuality, he was getting the itch to know who the hell visited the blond yesterday – particularly, if it was his step-brother. And if that was so, for what reason he did that after all this time? "No, I mean, it was nothing. Don't mind what—"

"Who are you referring to?" His sentence was broken off by the blond.

Aomine knew that Kise's instincts were telling him to press him further about the question. While his was telling him to feign ignorance of everything and make a way to get out of the situation he was in at the moment. In the first place, the pretty man was quite much intrigued by the "slipped of his tongue" and so, Aomine also knew that no matter how loud his instincts were telling him to run, he couldn't because Kise was sure to bug him about it.

He heaved a sigh.

"Alright, I just wanted to know who visited you yesterday." Aomine tried his best not to sound as though he was prying, even if the fact that he secretly want to know a lot of things about it is pretty much an act of intrusion already.

And then a fine smirk appeared on Kise's mouth.

I told you. You should've ran away a while ago, idiot; was what Aomine's instincts reproached him.

"Oh… that… It was my brother. What? You saw us? Don't tell me you were jealous." The blond teased with a hint of mischievousness on his expression.

Aomine quickly reddened with what he was accused of. Whether it was due to the embarrassment of really being jealous or of just being teased, the dark-skinned man immediately responded to Kise with a tremendous denial. "What?! Of course not! Are you crazy? W-why would I be?!"

The exaggerated reaction Aomine showed made Kise laugh his head off. He was getting quite amused of him again. "Come on, Aominecchi! Don't get too worked up over a fancy joke."

Aomine couldn't help but to avert his eyes. Now Kise was totally successful of teasing him. Even so, a part of him wouldn't get mad at the blond and it wasn't very usual for him.

"Now, now~ don't sulk. Come here!" Kise said as he grabbed Aomine by his wrist and pulled him towards the same place he did before – his secret hideout.

Aomine felt as though it was déjà vu. The only difference is that there was a light inside the hideout and it was probably because the sun is still up and its rays were spread out all over the place from a small, fenced up window. Because of the light, he could finally confirm with his own pair of eyes how narrow it is that only two people could fit in; and with the cigarette butts piled right beside him and the strong smell of nicotine filling up the place, he concluded that this was the place Kise was spending time in while smoking to hid it from the guards.

"Hey, Aominecchi…" Kise called out, pulling his attention back to the man again.

"What?"

"Do you love your sister?"

Aomine didn't quite get Kise's question. He wondered what was he up to again this time, but, while raising a brow, he still innocently answered him with a "Yes."

"Then…" Kise responded. "… Do you wanna have sex with her?"

The unexpected crass question left Aomine's mouth wide open. He couldn't answer nor could he even react to the boldness of the blond. Didn't he even have any decency to ask something like that?

He gulped down. Only to ease down the burning sensation in his throat for Kise was making his gullet dry. Then he tried to be as composed as he could, in order to think rationally, and opened his mouth to speak out.

However, the blond interrupted him with a much more daring revelation. "Because I do. With my brother."

Aomine couldn't utter a single word out of his mouth. What he was hearing right now that is coming out from the blond were vulgar-enough to make anyone speechless. Not that he wasn't used to these kind of words but hearing it out from Kise made him especially sensitive. On the other hand, Kise continued to disclose all of his fantasies. "I want him to touch me, feel me with every bold graze of his fingers as though he was languidly licking up my whole body. I want him to kiss me gently… from my neck, along my nape, down to the length of my spine until it gives me little shivers.

"After a while, he'll strip me naked – bare to the bone – and I'll rub my body with his, making him realize that I'm craving for his touches, for his body, for him… Then he'll pepper me with open-mouthed kisses. Rough but good. Good-enough to make me cum and ask for more…

"That's how badly I want to have sex with him, Aominecchi." Kise finally wrapped up with an evident emphasis on the word—sex.

Now, Aomine didn't know what to do. He barely had any clue on what the actual fuck is going on within the blond's mind. What was he trying to aim by saying that? More so, emphasizing the word 'sex'… Does it mean Kise is trying to seduce him and actually want someone to make out with him? But Aomine was sure as hell that Haizaki was not neglecting the blond of his carnal needs. So why? Was this out of pure desperation?

Aomine had a lot of questions in mind. He didn't understand what is going on; however, he couldn't understand more of this feeling he was suffering from right now. Maybe it was due to the sense of déjà vu he had a while ago. With the same smell, with the same place, with same person… it was no wonder; but, why couldn't he stop it? Does it mean he liked it? No, he really liked it. He wanted to experience it… again. He hoped to experience the fleeting feeling of getting his heart bounce, thumping hard inside his chest and the warm and irresistible sensation on his, given by the blond's soft and moist lips.

And as though he had read Aomine's thoughts, Kise spoke with an alluring voice. "I love the soft feeling of your lips on mine." He put a finger on his own lips. "You do, too, right?"

Then, Aomine's heart started beating rapidly. As if it was bouncing up and down inside his chest. It was extreme to the point that the sound of the beating was already intruding his ears, filling it up. He didn't need to hope now, did he?

"Of course… I felt the same." He replied.

"But that didn't seem enough for me." Kise said, slowly going near him. "After knowing the feeling, I also would like to know the taste. Say, Aominecchi, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

In just a second, the blond began wrapping his arms around the former cop's neck. Just like an anaconda wrapping itself around its prey. He, then, clung to him as though he was clinging for his dear life; and slowly, he moved his face towards Aomine's. He had him again on the palm of his hand. Or so Kise thought…

To his surprise, the blue-haired man shoved him up the other side and, after an evident intake of breath, swiftly crushed his lips with his. It collided with so much intensity that Kise almost thought that he had his front teeth chinked. But that doesn't matter, does it? He had Aomine responding to his seductions now in which the former cop wouldn't dare do before. However, here's the twist: Aomine was the one taking over the situation and the blond didn't expect that.

Well, it was fine. One bold Aomine is actually a perfect match to one bold Kise.

Feeling the tenderness of the other man's lips against his, Aomine felt as though he had lost his rationale and all he could feel right now is the warm sensation forming between them. He had been longing for this since their first kiss. He, then, closed his eyes and let his desires control everything, just as long as it wouldn't let the pleasure cease. This was the first time he initiated kissing a man, this was the first time locking lips with him. But he didn't care. He had given in.

On the other hand, Kise instantly got out of his surprise and quickly parted his mouth in order for Aomine to fill him in. And in just a second, without any hesitation, Aomine's tongue was inside Kise's mouth, roughly playing with all of the barely-restrained tension building within them. Kise responded by sweeping his own tongue—making contact with Aomine's – and closed his eyes too; both of them basking in on the satisfying pleasure.

Both of them were completely aware that they were enjoying the sensation and that no one wanted to back down anymore. And so, taking things into another level, Aomine leaned in closer to the blond, their bodies heatedly sticking up together, moving a little rough until they're rubbing each other. Then Aomine pulled back for only just a split second, letting both of them breathe as much as they could, and began kissing Kise back in different angles. He tugged at the other's lower lip, nibbled at it, and quickly released it in one fell swoop. The blond couldn't help but winced a little with the throbbing pain.

Kise retaliated back by going deeper inside Aomine's mouth and seized his tongue with his lips. He locked it in between him until it stayed and started passionately sucking the almost half of it. And when he noticed that the man was getting indulged in to the pleasure, he immediately bit it in a slightly hard manner and scraped it lightly with his teeth. Aomine frowned a little with the playful action but it somehow aroused him more.

The kissing became more stimulating as their speed and intensity heightened. Heads moving in different angles, hands roaming in different places. Kisses getting rougher, breathing getting more unrefined. Everything is getting messier but more pleasurable at the same time.

Aomine began brushing the tip of his tongue all over Kise's mouth. He started from the roof, behind his teeth, along the gums, and around his lips. Kise, instead, wallowed in glee and sexual enjoyment while he pleasurably locked his fingers along the tiny fibers of Aomine's blue hair. And when the former cop started doing his jaws down to his neck, he couldn't stop himself from eliciting a delightful moan.

He raised his leg, ready to cling it around Aomine's hips and do things way wilder and way gratifying than this; but the man started pulling away.

"I didn't know you could be that proactive when it comes to stuff like this." Breathed Kise, trying to tease Aomine for his incomplete gratification.

"I can always dominate you anytime I want, you know." The other man countered. He's completely showing his dominating tendencies towards the blond.

And it was not like Kise didn't like it.

"What? You wanna have sex with me? I'm fine with it." Kise replied with an outright answer.

This is a dangerous play. Kise knew it and so did Aomine. Especially with Haizaki around, there was no place called "safe" to do the dirty. But, Kise was totally fine with it. A part of him was shouting right back at him to give in to the desire and he was a very weak soul when it comes to that. He'd surely say yes if ever Aomine asked him right here right now to continue. But... would the former cop do so?

He stared at the man. He looked unperturbed about the question. It took him a while to respond to Kise but his response was somehow unrelated to the subject. "Kasamatsu Yukio. That's your brother's name right?"

Kise nodded confusedly. "Yes… why? Where did you hear his name?"

"From the prison guard yesterday." He answered and quickly went back to his phase. "Why is his surname Kasamatsu and yours is Kise?"

Kise chuckled as if the subject was not that sensitive to him at all. "That's because my mother who married his dad disowned me and I switched my name back to my father's surname. Why are you asking?"

Aomine definitely heard Kise's inquiry, but he ignored it and continued asking. "Then does it mean that you aren't blood-related with Kasamatsu Yukio?"

"Yes. We're not really brothers. What are you up to, Aominecchi?"

"Then…" Aomine paused and stared right back at Kise's topaz orbs. "You love him?"

"Yes, I do." Straightly came from the blond's mouth.

Aomine chuckled softly and sighed. Now, he had the answers and it was totally wilting when it came right out from Kise. Even so, the former cop remained firm with his resolution. "I see. Then, no, I don't wanna have sex with you not until I managed to make you forget your feelings towards that step-brother of yours."

Kise smiled amusedly with what he heard. "Heh, how cheeky of you, Aominecchi~ Was that a confession just now?"

Leaning in closer, Aomine spoke in an unwavering tone. "Yes, that's a confession. You aren't the only one being able to get so bold here, you know."

Kise quickly put a finger on Aomine's lips when he attempted to get another kiss. "Then, let's see if you could really manage to make me forget my feelings for him."

Putting the finger away, Aomine daringly snatched a kiss from the man. "Try me."

Getting more amazed with the challenging aura Aomine was emitting, Kise chuckled again. "You're playing with fire, Aominecchi."

Indeed, he was. Making Kise forget his feelings for his step-brother was challenging-enough. And with Haizaki watching over Kise around the clock, Aomine will find every little thing he could do with Kise to be difficult and dangerous. But, that didn't matter to him. Like what he said before, he could survive this hell without setting a tea or two for Satan. Because he can be Satan himself.

"I'm not playing with fire, Kise. I'm making it."

Notes: Hello!

So... how'd you all like this chapter? :D  
I know the kiss was a little bit of a tease to the smut but I still hope that you enjoyed with the sexiness of it~  
But I intended to write and insert more smuts in the story so you all should get ready for it ^^  
Anyway, I wanna hear your thoughts so, if you all could, leave some comments/review. I wanna make my writing even better. :)

Expected Update: Feb. 28 (or earlier)


	15. Towards Their Way of Forbiddances

Note: Alright, I would like to say this now...

I'M SO SORRY. I greatly apologize for not updating for a while. I just got a few matters to settle here and there and I won't deny that my habit of procrastinating got on to me big time. ~ Gomenasai! *bows down*

But dont you worry I'll try to get back to what I once was. I started doing my schedules again.

And oh, one more thing, this chapter hasn't been beta-read/edited yet so excuse my grammar mistakes. I will posting the edited version once my beta-reader is done. :)

Thank you all very much~

 **EDIT: CHAPTER EDITED!**

CHAPTER 14:

 _ **Towards Their Way of Forbiddances**_

The walls were thick and the space was narrow. The whole place is as much muggier as the two men – the blond and the blue-haired one – were emitting from their stuck up bodies. Rubbing against each other's warm skin ignited a fire within them like a match against a rough, frictional surface and both can't help but melt gradually in that tempting heat.

"Mnn…" Was the moan that came out of Kise's mouth as he sank deeper in pleasure, in sync with the blue-haired man's daring move of sinking his teeth on his luscious lip. He felt like he was in cloud nine with what is happening now and he wouldn't deny that he was asking for more.

On the other hand, Aomine is no different than him. However, Seeking for anything more than this would be illegal. Not like doing this is actually not bad. Well, it definitely wasn't bad, in fact, it was tremendously amazing. But this certain action itself speaks for something forbidden, especially since that Haizaki Shougo has Kise by the neck, and anything more than this can definitely be dangerous in an extremely different way. And so, after a few more minutes of lip crashing and tongue twisting and some sultry body-kneading here and there, the blue-haired man slowly pulled away, leaving a string of saliva in between them, a remnant of their pleasurable kissing and making out session – if you could even call it a make out – which was supposed to give them so much satisfaction but it turned out quite the contrary.

"You know, we've been kissing for a number of times already and yet, I can't get used to that awful taste of nicotine in your mouth." Aomine said, after a few minutes of pregnant silence that formed between them. The silence wasn't because of anything stupid though. In fact, both of them let that happen in order to let themselves calm down from the oppressed salaciousness they created on their own. But a few minutes of silence was enough or things would have turned out pretty awkward was what he thought.

Kise didn't seem to disagree with that as he began engaging himself in the conversation and responded, "What? You don't like it? I thought you're totally fine with cigarettes since you never complained."

"I've been meaning to say that to you from the very start that we kissed and I slipped my tongue in; but I just didn't bother doing it. I thought you'd have some decency yourself." Came a sharp reply out of the former cop's mouth.

Kise wasn't purely offended by the man's words. He was used to Aomine's frank way of speaking, anyway. However, he still managed to put his usual pout on his face and retorted back, "What? How would I even know if you were fine with it or not if you're not even going to say anything about it? You're too bias of yourself, Aominecchi."

Lightly flicking his finger on the other's forehead, Aomine answered back, "Idiot. Whether I say it or not, avoiding to smoke before engaging into a kiss is what you call good manners. It should come out naturally. It only takes an idiot like you to not know it, though."

In all honestly and in somehow a weirder sense, the idea of getting called an idiot was disliked by the blond more than being called a bitch itself. And so, he turned his pout into one small frown and puffed his cheeks as if he was regressing back to his childhood days of throwing in a tantrum. As strange as he thought it was, Aomine found it cute though, knowing the fact that he had never found anyone cute unless it was a girl with a sexy body and big chest; and Kise, having a lean figure of a guy, despite being held several times by another man, and with such a flat chest and no soft and round mound of skin on it, it was really strange that he found the blond adorable at all. Was this probably because of how he feels for him?

Kise was the first man he had ever confessed to at all. Well, he was the first man whom he had such romantic feelings to begin with, anyway. And he admits that the gutty confession he did to him was totally in the spur of the moment. He never intended to say his feelings; hell, he wasn't even aware before that he had those. It was just that it came to him suddenly. The reason behind his rapidly beating heart every time he sees Kise, the unfathomable feeling of wanting to talk to him with whatever topic of conversation they could have, and the stupid notions of having competitions over his step-brother whom he admitted that he loves, regardless of the fact that the step-brother himself wasn't actually aware of the former cop. Everything points out at the idea that he was terribly falling for Kise, and, surely, he couldn't say that this is love yet and Kise really did say before that he had a crush on him – whether he was just teasing or was said under a whim – but Aomine was determined to hold on to whatever feelings he had for the other man and the slightest interest Kise had for him too. Anything, no matter how small that is, can be a chance and Aomine wouldn't let that go.

Slipping out of his thoughts, he gazed at the blond, and still found him with the same expression of disappointment on his face. Smiling, he went closer and ran his big hand on the heap of golden strands on his head. "Don't fret. I'm just kidding. You're not an idiot…" he paused. "Idiot."

"Wow, Aominecchi. That makes me feel so much better." Kise uttered in a loud sarcasm.

Aomine laughed. It was an incorrigible teasing coming from him but he never meant any harm with it. Kise seemed to understand it though, and he started to slowly change back his mood and expression. He opened another topic in correspond, "You don't smoke, Aominecchi?"

"Nah." He answered. "I may be a former cop but I don't. I mean, I've tried it before but I never liked the taste it leaves in my mouth."

"Hmm… It has been a while since I've met someone who doesn't have the habit of smoking." Kise stated after a couple of seconds. "Probably since I left the Kasamatsu residence."

The mention of Kasamatsu made a twitching sensation inside Aomine but he managed to ignore it. "The Kasamatsu household?"

"Yeah." Kise nodded, "Since everyone there were oh-so-great and oh-so-refined, they wouldn't even let a single smoke of nicotine or a single drop of alcohol lounge inside the house. I tell you, they were all trying to be saints. Even though they sure were all sinners trying to wash the sin off their hands."

And you're the devil in an angel's mask, he thought as he watched the blond deliver the memories from his mind with such bitterness and disdain. Of course, he was not very familiar of the Kasamatsu family and he barely knows anything about them; But with Kise bearing such contempt over them, it was no wonder that they weren't treating him any better than he should deserve even as a human being himself. Probably they were all unnecessarily critical with his modelling work or condescending with the blond himself. But either way, he was definite that things turned worse when Kise fell in-love with his step brother and Kasamatsu himself didn't even have the guts to fight for him. Not unless he was just a pure coward or he just really doesn't love him that much…

No longer having the hesitations to do so, he slowly eyed the blond out of sheer admiration. He noticed his long and thin lashes fluttering over amber-like orbs and it was as though it was calling for him; His milky white skin that glowed within fair strands of hair like a white cloth stitched with a golden thread. He thought again and asked himself, was he really a devil that is just hiding behind an angel's façade? Or was he actually a fragile angel that is concealing himself with a mask of a strong devil?

Aomine thought about it; he realized that that actually fits more. Kise was an angel who decided to hide in a façade of a devil to actually look strong. He left the Kasamatsu household who constricted him to every fiber of his being to find a place who will make him become someone who couldn't easily break down. Now he wonders what kind of place was that to even make him think that almost everyone smokes.

A sound of lighter getting ignited intruded his chain of thoughts. He guessed that he was pretty much in a daze for a few moments that the blond got bored and decided to light up a stick. It was already too late of him when he asked the former cop if it was alright though.

"You've already lit it, idiot." Rolling his eyes, Aomine said.

Kise laughed out loud in response, "You're right." He drew in a smoke from the burning cigarette and blew it out without any consideration of the dark-skinned man. Aomine knew that it was just another one of Kise's provocations and he didn't let himself get bothered by it. But Kise being Kise, he started going to extremes again.

"But I will immediately put this out if we will do what we were supposed to do a while ago." He dared.

Aomine sighed and looked straight into the other man's eyes. "I thought I made it clear that I won't be having sex with you unless you got rid of your feelings with your step-brother."

"Get real, Aominecchi!" Kise pulled his brows together and whined. "Are you planning to just meet me here every day without doing anything more than just a kiss?"

"Kissing you ain't bad. So why not?" A slight hue of red appeared evidently on Kise's pale cheeks and it didn't slip pass Aomine's eyes. He smirked in delight, noticing that he can make the blond blush.

"You're the only one who can say 'no' to me, you know." Despite his blushing cheeks, Kise managed to speak. "People beg on their knees just to have a taste of me."

"Don't compare me to the lump of guys you're dealing with. I'm not like them." He replied.

Kise noticed the slight annoyance in the former cop's voice. Sneaking behind Haizaki's back to do some explicitness with another man is not something new for him. Well, he didn't go past oral sex with them since he wasn't really interested to do anything more than a blowjob; however, now that he was willing to do such things with Aomine, how come the man himself is refusing him? Aomine confessed to him last time and he wouldn't deny that he was greatly amazed of his boldness to do so; moreover, of his self confidence that he could push Kise's stepbrother out of his mind. That, itself, made the blond believe that Aomine really does like him. In the first place, no one has ever attempted to say that he would make him forget about his feelings for Kasamatsu and so, this was fascinating for him to look forward to. Now, the only thing that made him so confused was the fact that Aomine kept on declining him when it comes to sex.

"When you like someone, don't you want to make out with that person? So how come?" Kise raised a brow while stubbing the cigarette butt on the floor.

"Of course, having the urge to have sex with the person you like is normal. But it wasn't just about that. Feelings should come first before anything else when it comes to this." Countered Aomine.

Kise didn't say anything further. He couldn't understand him and no matter what, he now had the impression that Aomine had such an idealistic way of romance. He chose not to speak about it anymore since his life itself is so complicated and the subtleties of love were no such things he could consider carrying on his back right now.

"Haizaki-san!" A short, skinny man called out as he made his way towards Haizaki Shougo's enormous cell.

He was about to take his step inside when he noticed that the man was glaring at him with such irritation and he couldn't help but to move a step backward. "H-haizaki-san…" He repeated, but this time with such a timid and compliant attitude.

"What?" Responded Haizaki, expression still the same of an angry wolf getting disturbed of its hibernation. He was lounging on his big bed, attempting to gather some sleep, swearing he would kill anyone who would disturb him. Well, it was only meant as an exaggeration but with Haizaki, he can always turn such overstatement literally.

Of course, the poor guy was aware of that for a fact and he would immediately tremble in fear for disturbing the boss of the block B. But what could he have done? Someone's looking for Haizaki and no matter how much he told that person – a certain bespectacled man with a sly personality – to just come back some other time, that person wouldn't leave him alone. But somehow, at the state he was in right now – getting glared at with ferocious pair of eyes, he would rather choose to be bothered by the bespectacled man.

He opened his mouth to answer Haizaki but his shaking jaws took him a lot of time. This was noticed by the shut call himself and spoke first. "You're new to the gang, aren't you?"

The skinny man was startled because of the sudden question and was just able to nod his head for several times in order to give him an answer.

Haizaki sighed in response and shook his head for a couple of times as though he was saying I knew it, I knew it. "Okay, I'll forgive you this time, newbie. But next time, if I'm resting, DO NOT DISTURB ME." He emphasized, making sure that the menace in his voice will send shiver down to the other man's spine. "Am I making it clear?"

Wetting one's pants is not something a man of a prison would do. It would surely hurt their egos. But no egos can be saved if you want your own life to be not in danger. And just like now, the skinny man – who surely possesses submission over Haizaki – didn't care about his own man pride due to the fear he was suffering right at this moment. He wet his pants and just cowardly nodded for another time. Haizaki noticed the embarrassing state the skinny man was in but he couldn't care less. After all, he had seen that kind of scene for god knows how many times now. And so he just went back enjoying the comfort of the soft mattress in his wide bed and relaxed his head from the kindling irritation.

It was then when a certain voice emerged from behind, surprising the men out. "Hey, hey. Don't make your underlings soil their pants. Go easy on them sometimes…" Came Imayoshi who had his remarkable slyness plastered on his grin. "Haizaki."

"So it was you." Haizaki glanced at the bespectacled man; a profound disapproval of Imayoshi coming into his view was evident on his gray orbs.

"Come on, don't look at me with such distaste. It's been a while. Don't you miss me?" He roguishly replied with a chuckle that somehow reeks of cautiousness in the end. He may be the only one from block A who has the "easiest" access on block B, but that doesn't mean he can hang loose around it. The unstated but definitely not unknown discrepancy between the two gangs still exists and if it weren't because of him being the goods trader of Teikou, he might be dead meat now for stepping inside block B, moreover, inside Haizaki Shougo's cell. If only he wasn't someone who does business here and there, he wouldn't dare be around the shut call. But business is business and Haizaki is his number one customer.

"Fuck off." He spitted out. "Don't go saying such homo lines. It's disgusting. Don't take me for a homo like you."

Heh, says the one who fucks a pretty blond guy in the ass every night, Imayoshi thought and somehow, he was painstakingly hiding the reasonable grimace with his apparent grin.

"So what great goods you have right now to even bother me at my rest?" Haizaki asked as he raised his body from the mattress and looked at the bag of goods that Imayoshi was carrying with him.

Before he put down the bag in front of the shut call, he took a glance at the poor man beside him and nodded towards him, signaling that he can actually go now and clean the mess he made. The poor man immediately got it and ran away from the cell as fast as he could. No one knows if it was due to his fear towards Haizaki or to the late registration of humiliation in his head. Imayoshi, then, spoke as Haizaki started rummaging inside the bag. "It's the usual goods. But I came here since it has been a while and I know that you were about to run out of rubber."

Haizaki stopped and stared at the bespectacled man for a while, as if thinking whether he would let that slip in or not. In all honesty, Imayoshi had carefully selected his words and looking at it carefully, there really was nothing wrong with it. It's just that, somehow, Haizaki is too sensitive when it comes to his acts of lasciviousness with the same gender. He knew that he had already concluded a lot of things with Imayoshi's words and it wouldn't be reasonable to get mad at him because of it. Well, it's not like he would care if he was reasonable or not, but he was being too careful to be accused of being a homo. And in his mind, doing it with Kise is just a means of fulfilling his sexual desires. Nothing more, nothing less.

It took him a few more seconds to take his eyes off of Imayoshi and go back to whatever he was rummaging inside the bag. He found the box of condom he usually bought and uttered, "Still the same price?"

Haizaki mentioning that put a huge, successful smile on Imayoshi. He thought, at first, that he had offended the man unintentionally, but he had another goods bought by him. "Yes, yes. Same price."

"Alright. Then I'll get two boxes. Like usual, wait for someone to give you the payment after a few days." replied Haizaki.

With the same smile on his expression, Imayoshi answered. "Yes. Don't worry about that. Thank you, thank you."

He then arranged the stuff inside the bag and made his way out of the cell. He passed through an alley connecting the hall between block A and the kitchen and it took him only a few more steps when he suddenly stopped on his tracks.

He heard someone moan.

"Nghhh…"

Well, in normal circumstances, of course, he wouldn't care about that. In fact, it's pretty normal to hear moans here and there and to even witness a man to man sexual scene. But here's what stopped him, the moan itself sounded way too familiar for him that he could recognize who it was from. And because he knew who it was from, he was troubled that he couldn't ignore it.

Because he knew. He surely knew that it was from Kise.

And if it was from the blond, it only meant one thing… Kise is cheating on Haizaki.

Well, it's not actually cheating since they aren't really lovers. But Kise doing something behind Haizaki was something that can be considered forbidden, since everyone knows that Kise is Haizaki's. Indeed, Imayoshi was aware that Kise is blowing men for his own convenience without the shut call's permission, but he only does that when Haizaki is not around and no one was there to give him all his needs. However, he just had a conversation with the man himself just a few minutes ago, so how come Kise is doing such unchaste acts when he had Haizaki around now? Unless…

"Hnggh…" He heard another moan coming from the blond.

"This is not good at all." Imayoshi muttered as he took a few cat-like steps towards a small chamber where the moans were coming from. He sneaked his little head inside and found a heap of blond hair moving along and twisting with a heap of blue hair that Imayoshi was horrified he can also recognize without a doubt.

"Aominecchi…" Kise mumbled as he cupped his hands on the dark-skinned man's cheeks.

"Let's stop. Or I won't be able hold back anymore." Aomine said after pulling back from the kiss.

"I've already been telling you since a while ago to go all the way with me. But you're so stubborn." The blond responded and pulled him over again for a kiss.

Imayoshi watched as the two men started losing their minds with ecstasy and he couldn't help but to shake his head with what he was seeing.

Fuck, Aomine. I already warned you to stay away from Kise, right? You're so damn stubborn, He thought.

And, by hook or by crook, he knew that there was going to be a violent storm coming out on their way of forbiddances.

Note: Is still anyone here? Or everyone else gave up on this? I hope not though haha or I might cry T-T

anyway, I hope everyone liked this chapter :) To be honest, I took my time writing this because I felt like I was at lost on the plot. But now I already got my grip ^^

Tell me what you do think of the story so I'll now what to do next~

Expected Update: April 24 (or earlier)


End file.
